A Herança de Rachel
by AMD2012
Summary: Faberry, se não gosta não leia.Shelby sofre um terrivel acidente. Rachel então se vê diante de uma situação em que a herança deixada por Shelby surpreende a diva. Sei que a sinopse está horrivel mas leia o primeiro capitulo, você pode se surpreender.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nem direito sobre Glee. Se tivesse as coisas seriam um pouquinho diferentes.

**Rating:** 14 ( Mas cada um sabe o que lê)

**Spoilers:** 1º Temporada e talves agulmas informações da segunda eventualmente.

-xxx-

Rachel estava em sua cama repousando durante a manhã de domingo quando seu papai veio lhe dar a noticia. Ela havia sofrido um acidente. Shelby não era sua mãe, nem sua mamãe, ela era apenas sua mãe biológica, mas isso não impediu que ela se sentisse preocupada com a professora do Carmel. Desde quando descobriu quem fora a mulher que abrigou ela em seu ventre, Rachel tentou uma aproximação. Não era isso que ela queria mandando o St. James? O coração partido não foi ordem de Shelby, mas continuava a doer do mesmo jeito e talvez ate mais saber que tudo o que viveu durante aquelas semanas foi um plano para enganá-la e usá-la para distrair a estrela do New Directions e não se preocuparem com a concorrência. A relação que Rachel esperava ter com a Treinadora de clube do coral não aconteceu e a diva em treinamento não pode fazer nada a não ser sentir um sentimento de rejeição e de não ser suficientemente boa para receber alguma atenção e afeto da mulher que supostamente seria sua mãe.

O acidente na estrada foi muito feio, houve grande impacto na cidade de Lima e em todo o Estado de Ohio. A mulher estava dirigindo quando um caminhão que transportava toras de madeira perdeu o controle e tombou, as toras se soltavam das amarras e num piscar de olhos o desastre aconteceu deixando Shelby gravemente ferida. O canal 6 foi o primeiro a chegar ao local e foi assim que Leroy ficou sabendo do acidente. Por mais que incomodasse esse sentimento dentro dele de que desde que sua estrelinha encontrou com Shelby seus olhos não tinham aquela chama de vontade de brilhar, ele sabia que Rachel precisava saber o que ocorreu com a doadora do ovulo. Era isso que ela era e apenas isso, pois quando foi oferecida a oportunidade dela ter alguma participação na vida da filha ela negou e disse ser muito jovem para lidar com isso. Foi o que levou os Berrys a fazê-la assinar o documento que a proibia de tentar ter qualquer contato com a sua garotinha até que Rachel completasse 18 anos, para tentar ao máximo protegê-la da jovem inconstante que abrigava o sonho do casal em seu útero.

- Estrelinha, Temo que o que tenha que dizer não seja fácil.

- O que foi papai? Algo aconteceu com meu pai? – perguntou ela.

- Não. Nada aconteceu com seu pai filha, mas sim com Shelby. – ele esperou alguns instantes ao ver o rosto de sua filha com um misto de surpresa e comoção – Ela sofreu um acidente.

- Como? – o rosto da menina era indecifrável.

- Os detalhes estão um pouco obscuros por enquanto filha - falou enquanto a menina em seu pijama de flanela cor de rosa negava com a cabeça.

- Como você ficou sabendo? – perguntou ela não mais que um sussurro.

- Foi através do canal 6.

- E ela? – indagou ainda relutante em dizer o nome da sua genitora.

- Ela foi levada para o Hospital Mercy Grace, nos podemos chegar La em alguns minutos. Você gostaria de ir até o hospital estrelinha? – perguntou à filha.

- Eu acho que sim. Vou me trocar e saímos então.

Rachel lembrou-se do estranho calafrio que sentira ontem a noite durante o estagio entre a consciência e o sonho. Seria possível ela ter sentido o que acontecera com Shelby? Pequenas coisas eram facilmente percebidas pela diva e ela geralmente brincava que tinha um sexto sentido muito aguçado, mas isso era completamente diferente, pois não possuía nenhuma conexão com Shelby, a não ser o laço sanguíneo, não tinha nenhum contato com a Corcoran desde aquele ultimo encontro. Seria então plausível que um laço de sangue sem muita importância pudesse ter esse efeito na diva?

A morena afastou os pensamentos confusos e concentrou-se em se vestir. "Um passo de cada vez." Pensou antes de descer as escadas da casa. Leroy a esperava na porta, Rachel passou pelo portal em direção a minivan da família. E assim eles foram ao hospital.

-xxx-

- Com licença gostaríamos de saber noticias de Shelby Corcoran? – Perguntou Leroy para a enfermeira que estava sentada por trás do balcão.

- A senhora envolvida com acidente na rodovia? – indagou.

- Sim, ela mesma. Poderia nos informar seu estado? – Questionou Leroy. Rachel estava ao seu lado e seu pai tentando lhe transmitir algum conforto num abraço lateral.

- Vocês possuem algum parentesco com a paciente?

- Isso é realmente necessário? – perguntou o homem em agonia por sua garotinha que permanecia calada desde o momento que saíram de casa.

- Ela é minha mãe. – Disse Rachel com uma voz entrecortada, talvez por causa de todo o tempo em que estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

- Bom a senhora Shelby está em atendimento neste momento. Seu atual estado é critico, mas estamos fazendo o Maximo possível para mantê-la estável. – cordialmente respondeu em direção à menina. – Qualquer outra mudança eu aviso a vocês, tudo bem?

- Sim, estaremos na sala de espera. – Leroy falou enquanto olhava para o rosto de sua estrelinha.

Como uma boneca sem vida Rachel deixou-se guiar por Leroy até um sofá. Os dois se sentaram e Leroy estava dividido se ficava ao lado da filha ou ligava de novo para Hiram. A pequena percebeu o dilema do pai.

- Papai, eu acho que posso ficar sentada aqui por alguns minutos, sei que quer falar com meu pai. – Falou a menina.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem, estrelinha? – Rachel apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, eu volto em alguns instantes.

Lembranças passavam pela mente de Rachel. Quando ela ouviu a gravação de sua mãe. Quando ela ouviu Shelby cantando uma de suas musicas preferidas no auditório do Carmel. Quando ela pediu ajuda para ela com sua roupa da Lady Gaga. O momento em que dividiram o palco pela primeira e talvez a ultima vez. Após as regionais quando ela fez a ultima tentativa de aproximação chamando a Professora para ser Co-diretora do New Directions.

Rachel sentia muita sede. Não sabia ao certo o quanto de água precisaria para essa sensação passar, mas ela sentia sede como nunca antes havia sentido. Ainda dispersa pelas lembranças mais uma lhe invadiu a memória e a diva pegou-se vendo um copo decorado com uma estrela dourada. Shelby deu a ela numa das poucas vezes que se viram. Naquele momento ela não queria um copo, queria colo de mãe, mas Shelby a desprezou e disse que ela nunca seria sua garotinha. As lembranças de infância não incluíam a diretora. Ela não estava presente quando Rachel ganhou seu primeiro concurso aos nove meses, ela não estava presente quando Rachel ganhou sua primeira estrela dourada no jardim de infância, nem quando estreou seu primeiro musical no teatro comunitário aos oito anos, ela não estava presente quando Rachel virou mocinha, nem para conversar sobre seu primeiro beijo, ou o primeiro namorado.

Quando Rachel soube que Shelby havia adotado a filha de Quinn, sentiu-se substituída, trocada por um modelo mais novo, desprezada e sem utilidade. Tentou com todas as forças superar o acontecido, pois ela nunca fora sua mãe, não havia com sentir falta daquilo que nunca teve certo? Errado, sentiu falta do que poderia ter acontecido dali pra frente. Uma possível relação com a mulher que lhe carregou por nove meses, a quem ela preencheu o útero durante a gestação. Será que esse laço algum dia realmente existiu?

- Senhorita – indagou a enfermeira do balcão - Senhorita Corcoran, temos noticias da sua mãe – Falou novamente despertando a garota de seus questionamentos.

- Desculpe, eu estava distraída, e então como ela está? – respondeu Rachel ignorando o fato da enfermeira tê-l a chamado de Corcoran.

- A Sra. Corcoran está estável agora, mas foi posta em coma induzido para que tenha uma recuperação supervisionada, ela respira com ajuda de aparelhos, ela está na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, ainda é cedo para ela receber visitas, pois acabou de ser removida do Centro Cirúrgico. – despejou a mulher que vestia um avental azul celeste, era a medica responsável pelo atendimento de Shelby. Rachel estava incerta se queria ver Shelby ou não. Mas sentiu-se aliviada por ter noticias de que ela estava viva.

- Bom eu agradeço as informações. – Agradeceu as duas profissionais. – Estou esperando meu pai, ele já esta vindo na verdade. – continuou ela. Leroy andando em direção as três que estavam no corredor em frente à sala de espera.

- Minha filha eu já informei ao seu pai – Leroy começou falando sem se dar conta da presença da medica e da enfermeira ao lado de sua pequena estrela. – E então alguma noticia? – Perguntou as mulheres em azul celeste.

- A Senhora Shelby está estável por enquanto. A cirurgia foi delicada devido à situação em que chegou aqui. Neste momento ela está em coma induzido e respira com a ajuda de aparelhos. Vamos monitorá-la, essas primeiras horas são cruciais. Ela se encontra na UTI, mas não pode receber visitas por enquanto. Qualquer mudança no quadro dela manteremos vocês informados.

- Obrigado – foi tudo que o homem de meia idade conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

-xxx-

**Esse é o primeiro capitulo de uma fic que surgiu a partir de uma ideia louca no meio da noite.**

**Qual será a herança da Rachel? (prometo que o proximo capitulo ira fazr um pouquinho mais de sentido)**

**Para os curiosos essa é estoria é uma futura Faberry.**

**Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham sobre o que deveria acontecer a seguir.**

**Gostou? Deixe um review/comente**

**Não gostou? Deixe um review (por favor fale o por que)**

**Criticas? Sugestões? Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz :P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora: Esse capitulo está pequeno eu sei... Mas perdi todo o capitulo que eu tinha escrito e não queria deixar de postar. Prometo postar com mais frequencia. **

**N/ A 2: Percebi que vou sim usar fatos da segunda temporada então se não viu ou não gosta de Spoilers se conciderem avisados. **

- Com licença, vocês são os parentes da Senhora Corcoran? – perguntou uma mulher com uma prancheta em mãos. Rachel acenou com a cabeça, não conseguia falar no momento. – Sou Suzana, assistente social do hospital Mercy Grace, não sei ao certo qual o parentesco de vocês com a paciente, mas suponho que sejam da família. Bem ao pegar a estrada Shelby não estava sozinha no carro. – começou a narrar a assistente – Bem quando o socorro chegou encontrou Shelby desacordada presa às ferragens e todo o esforço daquele momento foi dirigido à ela. Mas quando um dos bombeiros ouviu um choro de criança vindo de uma mata próxima ao acidente encontramos um neném.

Rachel estava tão entorpecida pelas suas emoções e seus problemas que se esqueceu completamente de que Beth poderia estar presente quando o acidente ocorrera. Será que a menina que a substituiu estava bem? Tudo que Rachel queria saber agora era noticias da pequena bebê.

- Ela está bem? – era a segunda vez que perguntava isso no mesmo dia.

- Sim ela se encontra no quarto 102. Ela sofreu apenas escoriações leves, é mesmo um milagre, ela ter saído quase ilesa de um acidente como aquele. Vocês gostariam de ver a ...

- Beth – respondeu a morena. – O seu nome é Beth.

Rachel e Leroy caminharam pelo corredor azul e branco do hospital. Quando chegou a porta Rachel sentiu um aperto em sua mão direita que estava agarrada a de seu pai Leroy. Entraram no quarto e a pequenina criança de traços angelicais estava dormindo tranqüila. Os cabelos loiros como a mãe biológica.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas será que o senhor poderia vir comigo para assinar alguns documentos?

- Rachel minha filha você está bem? Quer vir comigo ou prefere ficar aqui?

- Estou bem, pode ir vou ficar de olho nela.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Rachel via a criança de tão perto. Ela era linda, uma boneca, cinco minutos no mesmo ambiente e a futura estrela já havia se encantado por ela. Talvez a característica que tenha puxado do pai seja esse encanto todo. Beth começou a se mexer no leito e Rachel sentiu uma onda de pânico se instalando sobre seu sistema nervoso. O que ela deveria fazer? Uma criança de 11 meses não sabe se comunicar e nem entender a complexidade da situação. Certamente Beth iria começar a chorar e Rachel Barbra Berry não podia deixar uma criança chorar especialmente essa, que por mais estranho que parecesse era sua irmã, certo?

A pequena abriu os olhos e esboço uma careta. Rachel que até o momento a observava ao pé da cama se aproximou e tocou a bebe em seus braços tão pequenos. O gesto não foi o suficiente e Beth ameaçou abrir o berreiro. Sem ter nenhuma idéia mais eficaz a morena de saia xadrez pegou a criança nos braços e começou a cantar. Deu certo. Beth desfez a careta inicial e olhava para Rachel com olhinhos cor de mel enquanto a mais velha continuava a cantar e sorriu.

Leroy observou a cena do quarto 102 com surpresa. Sua estrelinha estava com a filha de Shelby nos braços. Ela cantava quase sussurrando para a menina em seus braços. Ao que pareceu aos olhos do homem, Beth havia dormido e Rachel devolveu a criança à cama, antes de se dar conta da presença masculina no quarto.

- Papai! Há quanto tempo está ai parado? Você me assustou.

- Não era a intenção estrelinha.

- E então tudo resolvido? Alguma outra noticia? – indagou ela.

- Bem houve um grande mal entendido nessa historia toda. – respondeu ele.

- O que aconteceu?

- A enfermeira chefe achou que Shelby era minha esposa ou coisa parecida, já que você me chamou de pai e disse que era filha dela quanto ela nos perguntou o parentesco com a paciente. Infelizmente não parece haver ninguém nos contatos dela de emergência. Na verdade há somente um nome: o seu. Seu pai foi até a Carmel para tentar descobrir algum parente ou amigo próximo, mas não há ninguém. – Leroy falava e prestava atenção às expressões de Rachel e continuou – A assistente social está falando com alguém da vara de família nesse exato momento.

- Mas Beth não pode ficar com estranhos ou sob o cuidado de um orfanato do governo. – Falou ela com uma sombra de raiva e indignação em seus olhos. – Papai, não sei o que fazer, meus sentimentos estão meio bagunçados, mas não quero que Beth seja levada daqui.

* * *

**N/A final: Sei que parei num momentou Wow mas no proximo capitulo teremos mas Drama, mais explicações, mais personagens. **  
**E então quem se arrisca em dar palpite?**

**Quem acertar ganha uma previa do proximo capitulo que devo postar na quarta-feira. **  
**Bjos e lembrem-se comentarios fazem a alegria de uma autora.**  
**Vocês são resposaveis pela minha felicidade viu?**  
**Parei com o drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Espero que vocês gostem... nos vemos lá no final.**

* * *

Rachel ainda era menor de idade. Dezessete anos. Não poderia ser responsável por uma criança, pois aos olhos da justiça cega, ela própria não era responsável por si mesma. Shelby não possuía nenhum parente vivo. Rachel era o elo mais próximo de Beth. Mas ainda havia a questão da vara de família. Leroy e Hiram contataram um advogado amigo para descobrir alguma saída. Rachel imaginou sua irmãzinha longe de seus olhos e um estranho desespero se abateu sobre a Diva. John o advogado amigo dos Berry chegou ao hospital em questão de alguns minutos visto que morava perto do local. Suzana, a assistente social, terminou o segundo telefonema e se encaminhou para o quarto 102.

- Olá, muito prazer, esse é nosso consultor John e gostaríamos de saber como ficará a situação da criança.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo mal entendido inicial, senhor Berry, mas pelo que conseguimos constatar é que Shelby Corcoran não possuía parentes vivos, e que a menina era adotada. Sendo assim, desculpe lhes dizer, mas não há nenhuma ligação entre sua filha e a criança. E devido as circunstancias, a custodia da criança será de responsabilidade do governo de Lima.

Um choque percorreu todo o corpo da morena, que por alguns instantes perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço.

- A custodia provisória da criança é dada ao parente mais próximo. Shelby está em coma, e enquanto se recupera, Beth precisa estar em um ambiente conhecido e amável. Sendo assim passível de entendimento que a guarda dela vá para Rachel. – explanou o advogado.

- Seu raciocínio é bastante razoável, porem se esquece de um fato primordial nesse caso. Rachel tem apenas dezessete anos e não pode ser responsável pela criança em questão. – replicou a assistente.

- Bem apontado, Rachel ainda não atingiu a maioridade, mas possui dois guardiões, seus pais que poderiam assumir esse papel pela integridade da menor.

- Rachel assim como Beth é adotada – Leroy tinha explicado à Suzana de maneira resumida por causa do mal entendido – Mas a adoção de Beth é aberta e os pais biológicos podem ter contato com ela, logo a opção para o caso seria contatar seus pais biológicos antes de qualquer medida definitiva. – Ponderou a assistente.

"_**Houve um grande acidente na rodovia 46, o motorista de um caminhão que transportava toras de madeira perdeu o controle e a carga se soltou, atingindo uma minivan e uma camionete. A minivan foi atingida em cheio, a camionete capotou. O socorro chegou ao local em tempo recorde e começou o resgate dos carros atingidos. A motorista desacordada foi Identificada como Shelby Corcoran e ficou presa entre as ferragens e algo surpreendente aconteceu: o choro de uma criança vindo de uma mata próxima ao local. Mãe e Filha foram removidas para o Mercy Grace Hospital. Não temos ainda informações sobre nenhuma das vitimas. Continue conosco e saiba mais em alguns instantes. Canal 6, o primeiro em noticia."**_

Quinn pegou seu celular e digitou o numero com rapidez. O toque de espera desesperava a líder de torcida. Já ia desligar quando finalmente atenderam a ligação.

- Alô? Quinn?

-Você soube do acidente?

-Eu acabei de ver. – respondeu ela.

- Beth estava com ela. Eu preciso saber noticias, você iria comigo até o Hospital?

- Mas é claro, passo ai em 5 minutos.

Aqueles foram os cinco minutos mais longos da vida da loira. Ela teria ido por conta própria, mas não conseguiria dirigir até o encontro de sua filha. Angustiada com nunca antes, Quinn anda de um lado a outro na varanda. Mercedes não tinha fim de chegar. Ouviu ao longe o barulho do carro de sua amiga.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Sinais vermelhos. Anda, fecha a porta, vamos logo. – exclamou a motorista.

- E se alguma coisa tiver acontecido com ela, Mercedes? Eu não estava lá para protegê-la. – murmurou a loira de olhos avelã.

- Fica calma Quinn, já vamos chegar.

Mercedes era muito calma quando dirigia, contudo hoje não era o dia para calmaria, desrespeitando algumas regras de transito, conseguiu chegar ao hospital em exatos 22 minutos. Quinn pulou do carro antes mesmo do veiculo parar completamente. Viu uma enfermeira atrás de um balcão para pedir alguma informação.

- A senhora poderia me informar onde minha filha está? – Perguntou incoerente.

- Quer dizer, gostaríamos de saber noticias da criança envolvida no acidente na rodovia. – emendou Mercedes agora ao lado da amiga.

- Ela já foi atendida, medicada e se encontra aos cuidados de seus familiares.

- Será que posso vê-la?

- Você é parente da criança? – questionou a enfermeira.

- Sou mãe dela. Quer dizer, mãe biológica. Por favor, eu gostaria muito de vê-la.

- Posso chamar o pai dela para falar com vocês. Só um instante.

"Pai dela? Como assim? Eu não sabia que Shelby era casada. Tomara que ele me deixe ver minha filha." Pensou Quinn. Mercedes estranhou a informação também. As duas adolescentes esperavam a volta da enfermeira quando Mercedes viu um homem alto, de meia idade e moreno vir ao encontro das duas.

- Senhor Berry o que faz aqui?

- Aquela enfermeira – e apontou para a mulher empurrando um carrinho de medicamentos. – Me falou que a mãe de Beth estava procurando por ela.

- Mas o senhor não é o pai de Beth, é? – Mercedes perguntou curiosa e confusa.

- Não, ela supôs algumas coisas erroneamente. Acredito, que a senhorita...

- Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

- Gostaria de ver a pequena o quanto antes, não é mesmo? – As duas assentiram com a cabeça. - Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Os três seguiram até o quarto. Rachel estava recostada no sofá, com a cabeça no ombro de Hiram. Quinn, Mercedes e Leroy entraram no quarto e tão logo a dupla no sofá se levantou. A morena e a loira se encararam por frações de segundo. A tensão no quarto era quase palpável.

- Quinn, por que você está aqui?

- Eu ouvi a noticia e vim o mais rápido que pude. Queria ver Beth ou ao menos saber noticias. Mercedes me trouxe, não estava em condições de dirigir. E você Berry, o que você faz aqui? – questionou a capitã das líderes de torcida.

- Eu vim por causa de Shelby, não sabia que Beth também estava no carro no momento do acidente, só me informaram quando cheguei aqui. Shelby está em coma na UTI, seu estado é muito grave. Mas graças a Deus, Beth só teve algumas escoriações leves nos braços e pernas. A enfermeira-chefe e a assistente social entraram em contato comigo, pois Shelby era sozinha e não possui nenhum parente vivo. Achei que Suzana já tivesse entrado em contato com você. – Disparou a diva sem nem tomar fôlego.

- Quem é Suzana? E Por que ela iria entrar em contato comigo? – perguntou Quinn.

- Suzana é a assistente social que está responsável do caso de Beth. Ela estava tentando te localizar, pois segundo a vara de família eu não tenho nenhum laço ou relação com Beth, logo ela ficaria sobre custodia do governo de Lima, mas como adoção de Beth é aberta, você seria a pessoa a ser responsável pela guarda até que minha... Até que Shelby se recupere. – respondeu a morena.

Quinn sentiu-se engolida diante de tantas informações e problemas. Aproximou-se da cama em que sua filha dormia um sono tranqüilo. Tocou em suas mãos e a garotinha mesmo dormindo apertou a mão da mãe com força. "Ela esta tão grande, tão linda" Pensou a loira. A ultima vez em que viu sua filha fora no dia do nascimento, naquele mesmo hospital. Quinn nunca sentiu dor que se comparasse aquela, mas ao final ganhou um lindo presente de cinqüenta centímetros, três quilos e duzentas gramas, meio carequinha.

* * *

**N/A 2:****Para mim é muito importante saber o que vocês estão achando, o que vocês esperam, se querem saber mais detalhes sobre algo ou até a aparição de algum personagem especifico.**  
**Gostou deixe um comentário e faça uma autora feliz.**  
**Não gostou deixe um comentário e ajude no meu crescimento como autora.**  
**Críticas?**  
**Sugestões?**  
**Duvidas?**  
**Revelaçõs?**  
**Pedidos?**  
**Puxões de orelha?**  
**Deixe um comentário.**  
**Bjos e até o proximo capitulo.**

**O que será que Quinn vai fazer diante da situação? E o Puckerman, pai de Beth vai dar o ar da graça? Descubra tudo isso no proximo capitulo.**  
**Lembrando quem acertar ou mais se aproximar do que vai acontecer ganha um aperitivo do proximo capitulo. (enviado por mensagem privada)**

**PS: A proxima postagem deve ser na segunda feira dia 28/03.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: O capitulo me deu um pouquinho de trabalho mas espero que vocês gostem.**

**N/A 2:Quero explicar a situação de alguns personagens. Quinn está solteira, Rachel e Finn acabaram o namoro, Kurt e Rachel são amigos. Outras informações eu vou acrescentando conforme a necessidade. **

* * *

Suzana, assistente social entrou no quarto mais uma vez naquela manhã. Infelizmente não tinha noticias boas. Deparou-se com um quarto cheio e duas figuras que não tinha visto antes. Uma garota loira e outra morena. "Devem ser amigas da Rachel" pensou a mulher. Inspirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto. Mais uma vez ela teria que dar noticias não muito boas.

- Senhores, eu não consegui entrar em contato com a mãe da criança. Já tentei ligar varias vezes no numero que vocês me forneceram mas ninguém atende.

- Eu creio que não será mais necessário. – Falou Hiram.

- Por que não? –indagou a mulher.

- Por que ela está aqui. – respondeu Rachel.

- Eu sou Quinn, a mãe biológica de Beth. – levantou-se a loira.

- Suzana, assistente social, responsável pelo caso de sua filha. – falou ela com uma mão estendida. A capitã respondeu ao cumprimento. – Quinn, eu gostaria de lhe explicar o que está acontecendo. Você poderia vir comigo? –indagou a assistente. Quinn assentiu com a cabeça e então as duas saíram do quarto até a sala de espera.

Rachel olhou para as duas saindo e virou-se para Mercedes. Ela e a Black diva dividiam o sofá ao lado da cama onde a pequena Beth continuava a dormir tranqüila sem se incomodar com as visitas no quarto. Leroy e Hiram logo saíram deixando as meninas mais a vontade para conversar. Foram até a cantina do hospital para tomar um café e pegar um lanche para as meninas.

- Rachel, você está bem?

- Eu estou um pouco cansada. - Mercedes viu o desconforto no olhar de Rachel, só não sabia o motivo.

- Eu posso imaginar, mas como você está se sentindo foi o que eu quis dizer.

- É muito confuso e assustador. – respondeu a menor.

- Eu nem imagino como você deve estar, mas saiba que pode contar comigo, tudo bem? – Afirmou a garota.

- Obrigada, Mercedes. – agradeceu a pequena diva.

- Eu recebi uma ligação do Kurt. Ele perguntou o que eu sabia, quando eu disse pra ele que estava no hospital ele ficou bem mais calmo. Ele esta preocupado com você Rachel. Ele queria vir, mas vai ter prova amanhã e pediu pra dizer que esta ao seu lado, mesmo que seja em pensamento.

- Mercedes, será que a Quinn vai querer ficar com a Beth? – questionou a diva de repente.

- Eu honestamente não sei Rachel. A Quinn mudou muito desde a gravidez e eu pude ver a preocupação dela diante da possibilidade da Beth estar machucada quando ela me ligou e quando eu a peguei em casa. Ela quer o melhor para a filha e jamais deixaria a pequena ir para um orfanato ou coisa do tipo.

* * *

Quinn ouvia atentamente a explicação da assistente social sobre a situação da custodia de Beth. Shelby continuava em coma, Beth logo poderia ter alta e precisava ter algum lugar para ficar. Pensou em levá-la consigo. "Ia ser tão bom ter sua filha nos braços de novo" pensou Quinn, mas logo voltou atrás na decisão repentina. Russel estava de volta ao lar e Quinn jamais deixaria que sua filha tivesse contato com aquele homem. Ele procurou Judy algumas semanas depois de Quinn voltar para casa. Judy resistiu no começo, mas ele continuou insistindo e pediu mais uma chance. No começo da reconciliação Russel dizia que estava arrependido e que amava sua mãe. Judy como uma mulher fraca cedeu a investida do ex-marido. Ser divorciada era ruim para a imagem dela, alem do que ela nunca teve que sustentar sozinha uma casa, ser responsável pelas contas. Arrumou trabalho de enfermeira, porém estava ficando atolada em contas para pagar. Depois de conseguir voltar para dentro de casa, Russel voltou a ser o mesmo autoritário, fanático e alcoólatra de sempre.

- Eu não posso ficar com ela, foi por isso que dei minha filha para Shelby. A questão da adoção aberta foi idéia da senhora Corcoran. Eu não vejo nenhum problema em deixar que Rachel e seus pais cuidem dela enquanto Shelby se recupera. – argumentou a líder de torcida.

- Eu acredito que os Berry tenham uma boa intenção, mas para a vara de família você e o senhor Noah Puckerman são a opção mais aceitável.

- O Puck não tem nada haver com a situação. – interrompeu a loira.

- Mas ele é o pai biológico de Beth e também assinou os papeis da adoção. Embora os dois sejam menores de idade, ainda são os primeiros responsáveis pela criança. Depois de algumas tentativas, consegui achar o Noah e ele deve estar vindo neste momento.

Quinn volta ao quarto onde sua pequena esta dormindo depois da conversa tensa com Suzana. Mercedes avisa as meninas que tem que voltar para casa. Da um abraço e um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e sai. Leroy voltou para casa, foi tomar um banho e pegar algumas roupas para sua estrelinha. Rachel recusou ir para casa. Queria ficar com Beth e saber noticias de sua mãe. Hiram foi até a recepção da UTI tentar saber noticias e ainda não tinha voltado. A loira dos olhos de avelã chegou próxima a cama e ajeitou o cobertor que cobria Beth.

- Sei que não somos amigas, e nem mesmo muito próximas, mas eu acho que temos uma ligação, certo? – começou Rachel.

-É eu acho que sim. – respondeu a loira ainda em pé ao lado da cama.

- Desde que minha... Shelby adotou a Beth na final das regionais no ano passado eu não tive mais contato com ela. Eu me senti excluída da vida dela, substituída por um modelo mais novo. Mas hoje quando eu a vi... – Rachel lançou um olhar contemplando a inocência da criança que ainda dormia - pude compreender o porquê de Shelby tê-la adotado. Ainda é difícil aceitar que a Shelby é minha mãe e ainda mais complicado entender a situação em que estamos. Contudo eu gostaria que você me deixasse ter algum contato com a bebê.

- Você não percebe que está tudo ao contrario aqui? Quer dizer, eu que deveria te pedir isso, você é a parente mais próximo de Shelby e Beth. E por mais que eu tente negar pra mim mesma, eu desisti da minha filha naquele dia. Eu abri mão do bem mais precioso que eu já tive, na esperança de que ela teria uma vida melhor, melhor do que a minha. Você sabe por que eu escolhi a Corcoran pra ser mãe dela? – a morena nega com a cabeça. – Por que eu sabia que depois do que aconteceu com você ela dedicaria cada minuto do seu dia para amar a Beth. Para compensar e amenizar a culpa que ela sentia por ter te deixado escapar. Rachel eu nunca proibiria você de vê-la até por que não tenho esse direito. Vejo como você a olha e confesso que de inicio pensei que você fosse recusar qualquer contato com ela. Mas eu estava errada e você se preocupa com ela e quer que ela fique segura. É o mesmo que eu quero e agradeceria muito se você e seus pais pudessem ficar com a Beth até a Shelby se recuperar.

- Eu que agradeço pelo voto de confiança.

- Eu posso te pedir um favor? Posso ver minha filha enquanto ela estiver com vocês?

- Não precisa pedir é um direito seu.

* * *

O jipe verde chegou cantando pneu, estacionou em local proibido e dele saiu um garoto de moicano. Noah correu até o balcão de informações e deu de cara com uma mulher volumosa que vestia um avental azul.

- Meu jovem, apesar do nome, esse corredor não é lugar de correr sabia?

- Desculpe, eu preciso saber onde Beth está?

- Beth é sua namorada?

- Não ela é minha filha. Ela estava dentro do carro naquele acidente na rodovia. – Puck tentou explicar.

- Ah, a bebe Corcoran? – perguntou ela.

- Essa mesma. – respondeu ele.

- Quarto 102.

Puck não acreditou no que seus olhos presenciaram. Quinn e Rachel cada uma de um lado da cama de hospital. "O que Rachel faz aqui?" pensou confuso. Beth estava deitada na cama. Rachel segurava um dos braços da pequena criança assim como Quinn. Ele entrou sem ser percebido. As duas estavam com sua atenção voltada para o bebe que sorriu em direção ao pai. Ao mesmo tempo a loira e a morena viraram para olhar o que tanto chamou a atenção de Beth.

- Noah. – exclamou a diva.

- Rachel o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Shelby está aqui.

- Minha mãe me falou sobre o acidente e eu recebi um telefonema de uma mulher que falou que Beth estaria aqui. Será que vocês podem me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

As duas garotas explicaram a situação e logo Puck percebeu a gravidade do problema. Sua filha não ia ser mandada para um orfanato. Puck esteve por algumas semanas num reformatório de lima e não deixaria Beth ser responsabilidade do governo. O governo não é responsável por ninguém. Os garotos que ele conheceu no reformatório não tinham ninguém no mundo. Mas Beth o tinha e também Quinn para olhar por ela se fosse preciso.

- Minha filha não vai parar num orfanato. – contestou ele com a pequena nos braços.

- Calma Noah, eu vou ficar com ela até que Shelby esteja melhor. – informou Rachel.

- Nada contra você Rachel, mas por que você, Quinn não pode ficar com ela? –perguntou ele.

- Eu não posso. – respondeu ela. – Simplesmente não posso.

- Eu posso te ajudar. A gente dá um jeito Quinn. – pediu ele. – Ela é minha filha também. Sei que fiz besteira, mas estou disposto a reparar o meu erro. Casa comigo, aí Beth vau ter uma família.

- Puck eu não posso. E Shelby está em coma, ela vai se recuperar.

* * *

Na UTI Shelby sofria uma parada cardíaca, Hiram presenciou o alvoroço dos médicos para reanimar a treinadora de corais. Três vezes descarregaram choques pelo corpo de Shelby e na terceira ela voltou à vida. Ninguém pareceu se importar com a presença do judeu ali. Toda a atenção da ala hospitalar era direcionada para a paciente.

* * *

Rachel vestia um vestido preto e simples. O local estava cercado por vários dos seus colegas do clube do coral. Situada no meio de seus dois pais, Rachel permanecia estática, olhando fixamente para o caixão. O rabino fazia um discurso e Rachel escutava sua voz ao longe. Shelby faleceu 19 horas após o acidente. Foi operada para reconstrução da veia cava inferior, pâncreas, baço e toda a região abdominal. Com muito esforço os médicos conseguiram que ela ficasse estável. Teve duas paradas cardíacas. Na primeira, a equipe de reanimação foi bem sucedida, já na segunda não obtiveram sucesso.

O momento em que o corpo de Shelby começou a ser coberto pela terra, foi também o momento em que a diva desabou. A dor em seu peito era imensa. Rachel nunca havia perdido alguém antes. As lagrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto da menina, soluços eram emitidos e Rachel chorava compulsivamente. Agarrada na camisa social de Leroy, ela buscava conforto e proteção de que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Sentiu outro par de braços ao seu redor, Hiram completava o abraço de seus dois amores. Rachel acalmou os soluços e conteve as lagrimas depois de alguns minutos. Para a garota pareceram horas. Leroy foi pegar o carro e Hiram foi falar com o rabino quando outras pessoas vieram ao encontro de Rachel.

O primeiro foi Kurt, os dois eram amigos agora e ambos perderam alguém muito querido. Kurt viveu com sua mãe até os seus oito anos, mas a perdeu na luta contra um câncer. Depois foi Finn, que apesar de ser seu ex-namorado era seu amigo. Mercedes, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Britanny, Will, Emma seguiram a ordem. Rachel sempre foi uma estrela solitária mais não se sentiu sozinha naquela ocasião. Sempre pode contar com seus pais, mas nunca teve amigos de verdade. Pelo menos até entrar para o clube do coral. Ele fazia parte de algo especial e aquilo a tornava especial também. Seus amigos estavam lá para apoiá-la.

Quinn, Puck e Santana também estavam presentes. Puck segurava Beth no colo, Quinn estava ao seu lado e Santana do outro. Os três deram um aceno para a menina de olhos castanhos. Ao erguer a cabeça para dar uma ultima olhada onde Shelby estava enterrada, Rachel reconhece um vulto masculino em meio ao grupo de pessoas: Jesse St. James. Ele olhou em direção a diva e seus passos vinham na direção da morena.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Eu estava na Califórnia quando soube e peguei o primeiro vôo até aqui. Eu queria saber como você estava. Não sei se me permiti dizer uma coisa. Sei que não tinham muito contato, mas Shelby realmente queria sua felicidade. Tudo que ela fez, foi acreditando ser o melhor para você. Assim como eu.

- Como você ousa? Eu não estou acreditando que você teve a coragem de vir até aqui e achar que tudo o que aconteceu foi esquecido. Saiba de uma coisa St. James eu posso até te perdoar um dia, mas eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez comigo. - terminou a morena e encaminhou-se até a minivan.

* * *

**N/A: Então mereço reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora, tive um trablho enorme para terminar e não queria postar o capitulo pela metade.**  
**Pra aqueles que pediram temos mais momentos Faberry. Os outros membro do ND tambem aparecem. Temos nesse capitulo uma musica, apesar de não ser uma song-fic. Enfim espero que vocês curtam.**

* * *

Leroy, Hiram, Rachel, Quinn, Puck e a pequena Beth, que estava no carrinho, aguardavam no corredor da sala de audiência esperando serem chamados. Quinn estava nervosa e circundava os dedos um pelo outro com movimentos circulares. Um homem usando um terno preto e gravata vermelha os chamou a entrarem na sala. Ao entrarem os dois adultos e os três adolescentes se depararam com um juiz com cabelos brancos a altura dos ombros, cavanhaque e óculos meia lua. A pequena audiência seguiu. Puck e Quinn assinaram os documentos da adoção, assim como Leroy e Hiram. Rachel brincava com os pezinhos de Beth enquanto a menina mordia uma mãozinha de plástico. O juiz ponderou a situação de Beth e permitiu que a adoção fosse feita de forma regular e assim como a primeira, a adoção era aberta, portanto Quinn e Puck podiam visitar a menina. Tudo terminou bem mais rápido do que esperavam.

- Senhores, espero que tenham tomado a decisão certa. Pois a partir de agora Elizabeth Caroline Corcoran está sobre a custodia de Leroy e Hiram Berry. – falou o juiz enquanto assinava os papeis.

Os seis saíram da vara de família em direção ao carro. Rachel tirou Beth do carrinho para colocá-la na cadeirinha. Puck tentava dobrar o carrinho, sem sucesso, Hiram vendo o sofrimento do garoto, apertou o botão vermelho lateral e o carrinho dobrou-se instantaneamente, Leroy abriu o porta malas onde Quinn colocou a bolsa com as coisas da neném. Todos entraram no veiculo, mas um silêncio estranho se estabeleceu. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Rachel que sempre fora eloqüente e de opinião forte andava muito quieta, suas respostas limitavam-se a pequenas sentenças ao contrario dos discursos e divagações feitos em ocasiões passadas. Quinn pensava na situação que vivia naquele momento em sua casa. Puck só tentava entender por que Quinn o rejeitou de novo. "Será que não é possível ver que mudei?" Ele seria um bom pai para a bebe e faria de tudo para protegê-la e tê-la por perto. Por todo o caminho Quinn, Rachel e Puck olhavam a neném que brincava com o mordedor de plástico. Beth por sua vez olhava para os três e retornava a sua atenção ao brinquedo. Quando Leroy estacionou na garagem em frente a casa, Puck percebeu alguns carros conhecidos na rua.

* * *

Desde que se transferiu para a Dalton Academy, Kurt aproximou-se de Rachel, segundo a lógica não deveria funcionar de maneira contraria e acirrar ainda a mais a competição entre os rivais? Os dois sempre competiam e essa era quase a única relação que tinham. Competiam por solos, pelo mesmo garoto e depois da mudança do garoto para o coral rival, passaram a perceber que eram mais parecidos do que pensavam ou admitiam para os outros e principalmente para si mesmos. Amavam musicais da Brodway, comedias românticas e sorvete de morango. Eles eram especiais e únicos em sua formar de brilhar, duas estrelas que brilhavam forte na constelação do clube do coral, mas que não precisavam ofuscar o brilho do outro, bastava deixar refletir e assim tornarem ainda mais brilhantes juntos.

Foi pensando nisso que Kurt ofereceu-se para ajudar a amiga. Bolou um plano com Leroy e Hiram e contou com o apoio deles para a execução. Ligou para Mercedes, contou rapidamente do que se tratava e pediu sua ajuda para chamar os outros para uma reunião na sua casa.

**# Reunião urgente na minha casa- Kurt **

**#mensagem enviada**

Kurt enviou a ultima mensagem para Sam. Chamou os membros do New Directions para uma reunião. Mercedes o ajudou a entrar em contato com todos. Ouviu uma campainha tocar, e uma conversa iniciada no andar de baixo. Desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Tina e Mike, recepcionados por Finn, que não entendeu a presença do casal asiático. Logo em seguida outros dois casais adentraram a casa, Sam e Santana e Artie e Brittany, recepcionados também por Finn que aquela altura já pensava que estava dando uma festa e ninguém tinha lhe contado. Lauren chegou com cara de poucos amigos, participar do glee club era uma coisa, mas reuniões fora de hora a deixavam irritada. Mercedes foi a ultima a entrar acompanhada por Blaine.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, imagino que possa revelar o motivo da convocação. – começou Kurt.

- Que convocação cara? Eu não estou sabendo de nada. – reclamou o quarterback.

- Desculpe Finn, não tive tempo de contar.

- Eu não entendo, não estamos todos aqui. Ainda faltam a Quinn, Rachel e o Puck. – constatou Brit.

- Eles não foram chamados, Brittany. – respondeu Mercedes.

- Por que não? – perguntou a loira ainda sem entender.

- Por que essa reunião é sobre eles. – Kurt recebeu olhares desconfiados. – Todos nos sabemos que recentemente nossa colega, amiga e líder do New Directions está abalada com a perda de Shelby. Mas isso não é tudo, Rachel, Quinn e Puck foram hoje numa audiência na vara de família para que a guarda de Beth seja dada para os pais de Rachel. – olhou envolta e todos pareciam prestar total atenção ao que ele estava dizendo. – Eu conversei com os Berry e pedi permissão para realizar uma pequena missão. Vamos preparar a casa, mas especificamente o quarto de hospedes para a chegada oficial da bebe.

- Isso é muito legal, cara. – comentou Sam.

- Eu não acredito que você me tirou da maratona de WWE para isso – reclamou Lauren.

- Eu e Mercedes temos tudo organizado, então estão dentro? – perguntou o garoto.

Tina e Mike concordaram com a cabeça. Sam confirmou com um positivo na mão direita, mas sua namorada Santana, logo abaixou sua mão. Artie e Brittany deram de ombros. Lauren resmungou, mas acabou cedendo diante de tantos olhares acusatórios. Finn estava com uma cara estranha, pensativa, balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando tomar sua decisão. Era surpreendente que ele conseguisse sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Queria consolar Rachel, mas não podia, pois ainda se sentia traído por causa do beijo entre ela e o Puck. Não podia negar que Quinn estava diferente desde que Beth nasceu, mas não tinha esquecido a mentira que ela contara para ele de que era pai do neném. Puck costumava ser seu melhor amigo, mas o apunhalou pelas costas duas vezes. Por fim decidiu que não iria ajudar, pois não queria se envolver com nenhum dos protagonistas do plano de seu meio irmão.

A apresentação do plano de ação elaborado demorou alguns minutos. Os integrantes do clube saiam da casa dos Hudson- Hummel em seus carros. Chegaram a casa de Rachel e se dirigiram para a sala do Oscar, mas conhecida por ser o antigo porão que foi transformado para os ensaios da diva. Os pertences pessoais de Beth estavam embalados em caixas, obra de Leroy que foi até a casa de Shelby para pegar as coisas para a pequena. Hiram montou o berço antigo de Rachel a fim de acomodar a criança enquanto tentavam se adaptar a nova rotina da casa.

Rachel ainda não tinha voltado para escola, pois estava de luto pelo período de sete dias, seguindo tradições judaicas. Os primeiros três dias que constituíram o "aninut", Rachel permitiu-se chorar e lamentar a perda de sua mãe. Ficou dentro de casa para amenizar a dor da perda, Puck sendo também judeu, apesar de não praticante, juntou-se a morena na transição para o "shivá", onde a diva se preparava para falar sobre a sua perda e receber o conforto de amigos. Mesmo no período de luto Rachel insistiu com seus pais que o berço da bebe fosse montado em seu quarto assim ficaria mais tranqüila e podia vigiar o sono de sua irmãzinha. Beth dormia como um anjo e adorava dormir depois de tomar uma mamadeira de leite e ouvir Rachel cantar uma canção de ninar. Ter uma criança pequena em casa trouxe lembranças a Hiram e Leroy de quando Rachel tinha aquela idade. Rachel era uma criança alegre e agitada, reclamava horrores quanto alguma coisa era negada a ela. Tinha um comportamento de diva desde o berço. Beth por outro lado era calma e irradiava paz. Porem Beth não tinha um quarto e isso era a missão dos componentes do Glee club.

- Mike e Sam, vocês vão subir com o berço de Beth até o quarto de hospedes. Santana e Brittany, vocês vão cuidar dos adesivos decorativos que comprei. Mercedes e Artie vão cuidar do guarda roupas. Lauren e eu seremos responsáveis pela divisão dos espaços. Tina e Blaine, preciso que vocês busquem brinquedos, fotos ou algo desse tipo entre as caixas que o Senhor Berry trouxe da casa de Shelby. – mandou Kurt. Todos olharam para o garoto. – Mãos a obra pessoal. – e bateu as duas mãos.

* * *

Quando entraram na casa, todo o ambiente estava em silencio. Os intrusos estavam escondidos no andar de cima, todos amontoados no quarto de Rachel, esperado para surpreender trio. Os Berry mais velhos foram para a cozinha preparar um lanche para a garotada. Rachel, Quinn e Puck subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto da diva.

- Surpresa – gritaram todos em uníssono.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Rachel.

- O que vocês... Como... Quer dizer por que vocês estão aqui? – questionou a líder de torcida.

- Nos viemos para receber vocês. – falou Kurt. – por que não vão até o quarto de hospedes?

Puck que segurava o bebe conforto caminhou alguns passos pelo corredor e abriu a porta. Quinn e Rachel entraram em seguida, ambas com uma cara de surpresa. O quarto estava todo decorado com bordas adesivas com imagens das conchas e estrelas do mar. O berço de Beth montado, encostado na parede oposta a porta e ao lado de uma cama de solteiro que ficava em frente ao guarda roupa já arrumado com os pijamas, macaquinhos e vestidos da pequena. Em cima da cômoda ao lado do guarda-roupa, Rachel observou uma foto de Beth no colo de Shelby. Quinn tocava o berço branco onde um urso caramelo repousava sobre o travesseiro miniatura.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer gente. – Falou Rachel.

- Nem eu. – concordou Quinn.

- Eu sei. - falou Mercedes. – Posso segurar Beth um pouquinho?

- Pode, ela está um pouco manhosa, mas nada que uma musica não resolva. – respondeu a diva. Enquanto Quinn tira a bebe da posição no bebe conforto e passa para a amiga.

- Então a pequena gosta de musica? – perguntou Artie.

- Sim, eu sou quase um aparelho de som pra ela, por que ela só dorme depois de ouvir uma canção de ninar. – comentou a morena.

- Rachel será que posso pegar o violão no seu quarto? – questionou Puck. Rachel assentiu com a cabeça. Puck soube de imediato qual a musica queria cantar para sua filha. Pegou o violão e voltou para o quarto em que a turma estava reunida. Começou a dedilhar a melodia e a maioria reconheceu a musica logo de inicio.

_**Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound**_

A pequena abre um sorriso quando o seu pai fala seu nome.

Os integrantes do New directions se olham e completam o coro.

_**Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do**_

_**You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
And I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone**_

E de novo coral se prepara para dar apoio ao solista da vez.

_**Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do**_

Ele sorri em resposta ao sorriso da pequena e o resto do clube faz o coro.

_**Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
All night**_

Na parte final Puck canta em capela, segura as mãozinhas da pequena que aperta o dedo indicador do garoto de moicano.

O resto da tarde foi tranqüilo e cheio de diversão. Beth era o centro das atenções do circulo formado pelos garotos que estavam sentados na sala. A pequena arriscou alguns passinhos sustentados por Santana que surpreendentemente adorou a pequena. Kurt e Blaine ajudaram os pais de Rachel a servir o lanche ao grupo. Depois de algumas horas os adolescentes foram deixando a casa aos pares.

Depois de Quinn dar a mamadeira noturna de Beth e a pequena de cabelos dourados finalmente dormir, a capitã das Cherrios colocou a criança no berço. Rachel assiste a cena encantada com o olhar de adoração que a líder de torcia lança para sua filha. As duas se encaminham para fora do quarto e descem as escadas. Rachel senta no sofá e faz um gesto para que a loira faça o mesmo. Um silencio desconfortável se instalou, apesar de estudarem no mesmo colégio, participarem do coral e terem a mesma idade, as duas se vêem sem assunto para uma conversa. Rachel estava com as mãos repousadas nos joelhos, Quinn de braços cruzados.

- Eu nem percebi a hora, já está tarde, eu deveria voltar para casa – falou Quinn.

- Realmente está tarde e é ruim dirigir de noite sozinha. Por que você não dorme aqui no quarto da Beth? – perguntou a morena.

- Eu não sei Rachel. – respondeu a líder – Não quero incomodar.

- Não será nenhum incomodo. Alem do que você pode dormir ao lado de sua filha. Garanto que ela não dá trabalho. – prometeu a Diva.

- Que feio Berry. Já está cansada de ficar com ela? – argüiu Quinn tentando brincar para descontrair o clima tenso ao redor das duas.

- Não, eu jamais faria isso. – respondeu Rachel.

- Eu sei. – constatou a loira. – Quero agradecer pelo que fez. Por tudo que tem feito na verdade. Obrigada. – agradeceu a loira com os olhos começando a ficar úmidos.

- Sabe como poderia me agradecer? Ficando para dormir com sua filha hoje, Quinn Fabray.

- Por favor, não precisa usar meu sobrenome. Só vou fazer uma ligação e já te respondo. Quinn buscou o numero entre as chamadas recentes e ligou- Alô? Mãe, eu sei que já está tarde, é por isso que estou te ligando. Vou dormir na casa da Santana, tudo bem? Amanhã não tem aula mãe, é sábado. Tudo bem eu chego cedo então. - Recebendo o que Rachel imaginou ser uma resposta positiva, Quinn desligou o celular.

- Vai ficar? – questionou a morena de olhos castanhos.

- Vou sim. Mas minha mãe pediu para que chegasse cedo amanhã. Meu pai vai chegar de uma viagem de negócios e eu tenho que estar em casa.

-Tudo bem. Imagino que queira tomar um banho e se trocar. Posso te emprestar uma camisola, tudo bem? – Rachel perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Acho que seria bom.

Depois de se arrumarem para dormir, cada uma segue para o seu quarto. Após quase uma hora, Rachel e Quinn ainda não tinham dormido. Beth começou a chorar, a loira levantou-se para ver o que estava errado com sua filha. Rachel entrou no quarto e viu a loira quase em desespero por não saber o que estava acontecendo com a neném.

- Eu já verifiquei a fralda e está seca. Fome também não deve ser. Talvez seja cólica, eu não sei nunca cuidei de um bebe antes. – proferiu a loira inquieta.

- Eu também não, mas vamos descobrir isso juntas. – afirmou a menina dos olhos castanhos.

* * *

**N/A: E então gostaram do capitulo?**  
**E da musica?**  
**Alguma sugestão sobre o que pode acontecer?**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Primeiro gostaria de agradecer por todos os reviews. Vocês fazem o meu dia mais feliz. E segundo quero me desculpar pelo atraso, fiquei sem internet e só deu para atualizar hoje. Enfim demorou mais saiu. Fiz esse capitulo pensando em vocês. Espero que gostem. **  
**Surpresa do capitulo:Santana faz uma aparição um tanto especial.**  
**Nos encontramos lá em baixo.**

* * *

No capitulo anterior...

Depois de se arrumarem para dormir, cada uma segue para o seu quarto. Após quase uma hora, Rachel e Quinn ainda não tinham dormido. Beth começou a chorar, a loira levantou-se para ver o que estava errado com sua filha. Rachel entrou no quarto e viu a loira quase em desespero por não saber o que estava acontecendo com a neném.

- Eu já verifiquei a fralda e está seca. Fome também não deve ser. Talvez seja cólica, eu não sei nunca cuidei de um bebe antes. – proferiu a loira inquieta.

- Eu também não, mas vamos descobrir isso juntas. – afirmou a menina dos olhos castanhos.

Leroy acordou para verificar a bebe e notou a luz do antigo quarto de hospedes acessa. Quinn segurava Beth de bruços e Rachel cantava uma canção. Uma visão incomum para o obstreta: Sua estrelinha e Quinn se dando bem. Leroy não sabia dos apelidos, slushies e insultos diários, mas sabia que as duas não eram muito chegadas. Foi uma surpresa que as duas não cederam e pediram a sua ajuda. Elas conseguiram amenizar o que quer que a neném estivesse sentindo através de muito carinho e dedicação.A morte de Shelby causou uma grande mudança em Rachel, mas parte dessa mudança ocorreu por causa de Beth. A menina estava mais atenciosa e prestativa, não que não fosse antes, somente teve esses momentos estendidos. Leroy se encaminhou até o aposento, pegou Beth que já estava adormecida e colocou a criança no berço. O homem rendeu as meninas, as duas de pijamas, aparentemente exaustas por estarem acordadas até tão tarde.

Na manhã seguinte Rachel começou sua rotina de sábado. Acordou às sete e meia, luxo que se permitia nos finais de semana, e logo foi até o quarto de sua irmãzinha. Encontrou uma Quinn dormindo, seu rosto angelical nem parecia a da fria capitã das líderes de torcida.

- Quinn - Tocou levemente o braço da loira, para acordá-la, quando sentiu certa eletricidade passear pelo seu corpo. **"Deve ser a eletricidade estática, por que estou descalça"** pensou a diva.

- Ham, o que...? – resmungou a loira.

- Eu acabei de acordar e acho que você também deveria se levantar por que já são sete e trinta e cinco. Você me disse que deveria chegar cedo em casa. – disse a morena.

- Já é sete e meia? – Perguntou a loira enquanto se levantava subitamente. – Meu Deus, estou mais que atrasada. – Quinn pegou suas roupas para se trocar.

-Não vai ficar para tomar café?

- Não posso, minha mãe odeia atrasos. Eu tenho que ir. – responde a líder. – Tchau Berry – despediu-se com um beijo tímido na bochecha da menina de olhos castanhos.

Rachel sentiu a pele formigar onde os lábios de Quinn repousaram o beijo. A outra garota trocou de roupa, pegou sua bolsa, observou Beth no berço e saiu em direção as escadas. Depois de Quinn sair, Rachel pousou a mão direita sobre a bochecha. A sensação de formigamento continuava ali. Rachel ficou bastante surpresa com o ato da líder de torcida. Durante aquela semana, ela não tinha ouvido nenhum apelido maldoso ou um ato perverso vindo da loira. Na verdade Quinn tinha sido bem gentil, talvez até carinhosa? Essa nova Quinn era desconhecida da diva e de certa forma isso a assustava. Mas não podia negar que preferia a versão atual, mesmo ainda desconfiando de uma verdadeira mudança na outra garota.

* * *

Quinn dirigiu rapidamente até a mansão Fabray. Pelo que pode notar do lado de fora seu pai não havia chegado ainda, isso era uma boa noticia, mas a ruim seria ouvir sua mãe reclamando do atraso.

- Quinn, por que demorou? Seu pai já deve estar chegando, tente ligar na casa dos Lopes, mas ninguém atendeu. – disse Judy.

Quinn sentiu uma onda de pânico instalar-se no seu sistema nervoso, ela não tinha dormido na casa de Santana e sua mãe quase descobriu. Durante todo o processo de custódia e adoção, ela conseguiu manter seus pais longe da verdade. Eles eram tão focados em seus próprios problemas que nem se quer perceberam que houvera um acidente na cidade e que a neta deles estava envolvida. Mas era melhor assim, longe dos olhos de seus pais Beth poderia ter uma vida melhor que a sua e depois de ver como a casa dos Berry era aconchegante e os homens amorosos com a bebe, Quinn estava mais do que certa de que esconder o que aconteceu era a coisa certa a se fazer, pelo bem de sua filha. Depois da gravidez e tudo que aconteceu no ano anterior sua mãe estava agindo como um cão de guarda. Russel passava algumas semanas fora tratando de negócios e isso dava a Quinn certo alivio, pois quando seu pai viaja Judy mudava da água para o vinho, ou melhor do vinho para água. Era mais atenciosa com as necessidades da filha, as duas conversavam e Judy se tornava um pouco mais flexível como naqueles meses em que moraram somente as duas.

Quinn teve sorte em chegar primeiro que Russel em casa. Ele não permitia que Quinn dormisse fora de casa, mesmo que fosse na casa de uma amiga. A rotina de Quinn era escola, treino das Cheerios, voltar para casa. Qualquer alteração tinha que ser previamente informada e passar pela aprovação do dono da mansão. Em caso de desobediência um castigo era aplicado e a punição escolhida por Russel. Russel era um fanático religioso que por vezes obrigou Quinn e sua irmã a ficar de castigo, ajoelhadas no milho, por coisas absurdas como quebrar um estúpido vaso. A infância da loira não fora fácil, sempre devia agir como uma dama e ser responsável, tirar boas notas, se destacar na comunidade. As exigências dos seus pais eram inúmeras e todas com um só propósito: exibir o quanto eram felizes e seguiam os padrões e ensinamentos da igreja: Uma família perfeita diante da sociedade de Lima.

- Desculpe, mãe, acabei dormindo demais, e Santana e eu ficamos conversando até tarde. – Justificou a loira mais nova.

- Dessa vez passa, mas saiba que não vai se repetir, agora suba e tome um banho. – mandou Judy.

Quinn subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, pegou o celular e discou o numero da latina.

- Alô?

-Alô, S? – perguntou Quinn

- Sim sou eu, por que ta me ligando tão cedo?

- Para te pedir um favor, se minha mãe ligar pode dizer que eu dormi aí?

- Sim, mas antes quero saber, o que foi que você aprontou para dormir fora de casa Fabray?

- Estava tarde e acabei dormindo na casa da Rachel.

- Já estão amiguinhas é?

- Eu fiquei por que nunca pude ficar tanto tempo com minha filha, Santana.E nenhuma outra razão especial, ok? Mas eu não lhe devo explicações. Então vai confirmar ou não? – inquiriu a loira.

- Tudo bem eu confirmo, mas depois a gente tem que conversar sobre a anã. Beijos. – e desligou a latina.

"**O que será que a Santana quer falar sobre a Rachel? Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso**" pensou ela. Quinn tomou banho, vestiu um vestido florido e desceu para cozinha, ajudou sua mãe colocando a mesa. E logo pode ouvir seu pai chegando. Russel entrou e o clima antes tranqüilo ficou tenso e o nervosismo tomou conta da casa. A presença do homem tinha esse efeito desagradável e se multiplicava quando estava bêbado.

- Olá Judy, meu vôo atrasou, espero que o almoço esteja pronto, esperei duas horas quando fiz escala e a companhia aérea nem ofereceu um biscoito. Miseráveis! – brandiu o homem.

- Sim, o almoço já está pronto. – a loira mais velha limitou-se a responder.

Seus pais tinham tantos anos de casados e Quinn nunca viu uma troca de carinho entre eles. Nem uma palavra amorosa, nada. O relacionamento deles era quase profissional, sua mãe cuidava da casa, das filhas e ouvia as reclamações do marido quando esse chegava em casa. Seu pai era ausente, vivia viajando a negócios e o tempo em passava em casa só fazia cobranças e corrigia Quinn e sua irmã. Eles se casaram por que Judy ficou grávida. Exigindo uma reparação, o pai de Judy, obrigou Russel a se casar com sua filha e assim restaurar a reputação da garota. A historia foi abafada na época e o casamento foi realizado as pressas. Quinn veio dois anos depois numa gravidez acidental. Russel ficou furioso na época, precisaria alimentar mais uma boca. Teria aceitado normalmente se fosse um menino com os exames de ultrasson apontaram na ocasião. Mas ao perceber que era outra menina, culpou a mulher por não lhe dar um filho homem.

Os Fabray comeram em silencio. Quinn lavou a louça e pediu para se retirar alegando cansaço. Estava morta, Beth foi dormir por volta das três da manhã e Quinn não estava acostumada a passar parte da madrugada em claro. Era possível sentir saudade de alguém apenas depois de algumas horas? Quinn gostaria de estar junto de Beth, sentir a pequena em seus braços, ouvir sua risada contagiante. Quinn pegou o aparelho celular e ligou para Rachel.

- Rachel?

- Sou eu quem fala? – perguntou a morena.

- Sou eu Quinn.

- Quinn, é você, espera desde quando você sabe meu numero? Eu não me lembro de ter te dado. E olha que minha memória é bem acima da média, e eu realmente acho que teria me lembrado de uma coisa assim... – divagou a Rachel e foi interrompida pela loira.

- Calma, respira, foi a Mercedes quem me deu seu telefone. Eu queria saber se Beth está bem.

- Devo dizer que concluiria meu raciocínio caso você não tivesse me interrompido, mas não é preciso. Beth está perfeitamente bem e nos estamos assistindo Funny Girl.

- Rachel você não vai influenciar minha filha com musicais dos anos 70.

- Na verdade o ano é 1968. Sinto muito informar, mas é tarde de mais, já está no final e Beth parece ter gostado muito, vamos assistir a continuação: Funny Lady.

- Espere, vou assistir o outro filme com vocês. - Quinn não soube o aconteceu em seguida, sua língua foi mais rápida do que seu cérebro e nem sabia se poderia ir de fato.

- Nos esperamos então, né Beth? – do outro lado da linha Quinn podia ouvir um grito meio atravessado.

- Até daqui a pouco, Berry.

-Tchau, Fabray.

"**Como vou fazer para ir até Beth? Vou ter contar com a ajuda da Santana de novo." **Pensou Quinn. Quinn chamou a latina ao telefone e explicou a situação. Santana foi até a mansão Fabray a pedido a capitã das Cheerios. Foi recebida por Judy que lhe avisou que Quinn estava no quarto.

- Cheguei, e agora? – falou a latina chegando por trás da loira que estava de costas.

- Você quer me matar de susto?

- Não. Eu quero a posição de capitã, mas prefiro que viva para ver meu triunfo.

- Vai sonhando Lopes. Eu acho que preciso de uma ajudinha. Fiquei de ir até a casa da Rachel para assistir um filme.

- Você é rápida em Q. não perde a oportunidade.

- Eu não sei do que está falando S.

- Não sabe uma ova, você está toda caidinha para o lado da Manhands.

- Shiii, nunca mais repita isso ouviu bem? – Quinn ameaçou com olhar.

- Você não percebe o tanto que mudou desde o acidente? Você está até tratando a Berry pelo nome. Quando foi a ultima vez que a chamou de Rupaul?

- Isso não vem a caso e não faz sentindo nenhum. E eu já disse que não é pra tocar naquele assunto. Preciso que você me de cobertura e se quiser pode assistir o filme com a gente que tal?

- Nem pensar que vou ficar de vela. Eu vou te ajudar, mas quero ficar na segunda fileira da pirâmide.

- Você sabe que não sou eu que monto a posições, e sim a treinadora Silvester.

- Você acha que eu pediria se soubesse que você não tem como fazer esse favor? Q. você sempre consegue o que quer com a treinadora Sue, então topa ou não.

- Ok, mas sem tocar naquele assunto de novo, hein?

- Vamos logo que quero matar a saudade da minha loira.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo.

Rachel estava esperando Quinn chegar. **"Ela ligou faz quarenta minutos será que não vem mais?" **Quinn tocou a campanhinha e esperou do lado de fora. Rachel olhou no olho mágico, Quinn estava com um vestido florido e sapatilha verde-água, a morena abriu a porta e convidou a loira para entrar.

- Beth, já estava ficando preocupada, sabia?

- É mesmo, minha filha? – falou enquanto se agachava no tapete onde Beth brincava. - Não precisava mais se preocupar, eu já cheguei.

Rachel nunca havia visto Quinn tão amável e linda. Para Rachel ela sempre fora bonita, apesar da personalidade de um daqueles brutamontes do time de futebol. Rachel não tinha vergonha e nem preconceito em achar uma mulher bonita. E Quinn estava simplesmente deslumbrante em sua simplicidade.

- Rachel? – chamou Quinn. – Rachel? – perguntou novamente.

- Desculpe, me distraí por um segundo **– "Na sua beleza... Para Rachel! Essa ainda é Quinn Fabray lembra? Aquela dos apelidos e slushies. Agora se concentre" – **Então vamos assistir ao filme?

- Beth está ansiosa por isso. – respondeu a loira com um sorriso que Rachel não sabia como decifrar.

* * *

**N/A: E então o que será aquele assunto que a Santana falou?**  
**Quem mais se aproximar ou chegar a adivinhar o conteudo ganha uma previa do proximo capitulo que vou postar na quarta-feira. **  
**Gostou? Odiou?**  
**Acho ridiculo?**  
**Deixe um review.**  
**Sugestões? Revelações? Dicas? Pedidos?**  
**Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz :D**  
**Bjos e até quarta.**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Agradeço a todos e cada um dos reviews, vocês não fazem nem ideia do quanto isso alegra meu dia. Sei que o capitulo está pequeno, mas o proximo será maior prometo.  
Vejo vocês lá no final.

* * *

O domingo foi tranqüilo, Rachel levou Beth ao parque e encontrou com Brittany que estava alimentando os patos. Santana se juntou a elas, logo depois, sentou-se no balanço, balançou com Beth no colo, fez um castelo de areia e ainda ajudou a pequena garota a alimentar os patos. Brittany adorava ir ao parque e dar comida para seus amigos e a latina sempre ia de encontro à loira de olhos azuis. Rachel e Brittany conversaram sobre um reality show, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE, enquanto Santana estava se divertindo com a pequena. **"Eu nunca iria imaginar que Santana Satan Lopes gostasse de crianças" **pensou não pode ir ao parque, por causa da tradição de ir aos domingos na igreja. Não suportava a hipocrisia de Russel e Judy, que fingiam ser de um jeito quando eram totalmente ao contrario. Na verdade ela o que gostaria de estar fazendo naquele momento era acompanhar Rachel e Beth no passeio. O resto do dia passou lento até de mais e Quinn não via a hora de segunda chegar.

Segunda, o dia mais chato e cansativo na opinião dos estudantes, mas não para duas garotas: Quinn e Rachel, só que por motivos diferentes. Rachel considerava as segundas importantes. Era o começo da semana, dia das aulas de dança, e poder saber as novidades de seus amigos. Quinn estava cada vez mais a vontade com a aproximação com Rachel. No inicio, a líder achava que a convivência entre as duas seria pouco amistosa, já que a morena tinha motivos de sobra para se vingar da loira. Porem o que Quinn foi percebendo com o passar dos dias era que as duas podiam ter alguma relação de amizade. E era exatamente isso que ela iria propor a diva.

As aulas foram monótonas como sempre e veio o intervalo. Rachel estava sentada na mesa ao lado de Mercedes e em frente a Tina. As três pareciam estar se divertindo, conversando animadamente e até davam risadas e Quinn foi se juntar a elas.

- Então, posso saber qual é o assunto? – perguntou ela.

- Claro, nos estávamos comentando que quase todas nos já namoramos jogadores de futebol – respondeu Rachel – Tina com Mike, Mercedes com Puck-

- Mas só durou uma semana e ele ficava falando de Super Mario – interrompeu Mercedes.

- Continuando, Brittany e o time, eu e Finn...

Quinn não pode deixar de se sentir desconfortável com aquela conversa, relembrar o ultimo ano não era uma coisa boa para se conversar durante o almoço. Alem do que nenhum dos relacionamentos mencionados, com exceção do casal asiático, durou mais que algumas semanas. Será que o período do colegial se resumiria a isso? Quinn não estava com vontade de falar de sua vida amorosa, entrou numa bolha mental e se permitiu estar só de corpo presente, sua mente estava abrigando outras coisas. O sinal tocou as garotas se levantaram e saíram do refeitório. Quinn andou pelo corredor ao lado de Rachel, as duas pararam para pegar seu material nos armários nas paredes opostas ao outro.

- Então, nós temos a mesma aula agora... – começou a loira.

- Física, estou perdida nem sei qual vai ser a matéria de hoje.

– Depois de uma semana fora isso é super normal, você só precisa pegar a matéria, quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou vacilante.

- Eu acho que sim, preciso ver o que eu perdi e seria ótimo ter alguém para me ajudar.

- A que horas eu passo na sua casa, então?

-Pode ser depois das quatro? Tenho aulas de balé clássico depois da escola. – disse a morena.

- Claro, vou estar lá. – respondeu antes de entrarem na sala de aula.

Pontualmente às quatro horas Quinn, tocou a campanhinha da casa dos Berry, Rachel a recebeu na porta ainda vestida com o colan e a saia da aula de balé, os cabelos elegantemente presos num coque.

- Você é pontual. – comentou a mais baixa.

- Não queria me atrasar. **"Não queria perder tempo, as tardes passam tão rápido."** – temos muita coisa para você aprender.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto, tudo bem? – questionou Rachel e Quinn assentiu com a cabeça.

Quinn sentou-se na mesa da sala, onde Rachel já tinha livros e caderno abertos. Rachel voltou ao cômodo, vestindo uma saia preta, camiseta com a estampa de um laço de presente e os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros.

- Vejo que já começou a estudar. – falou a capitã.

- Eu não sabia se você viria, e também queria me adiantar um pouco.

- Mas eu disse que viria, você não achou que eu ia te deixar esperando, achou? – **"É claro que ela espera por isso, depois de tudo que você fez com ela. Por que ela deveria acreditar em mim?" **– Eu sei que fui horrível com você e que você não tem razão nenhuma de acreditar em mim, mas eu queria te oferecer minha amizade**. "Oferecer uma amizade? Sério? Oferecer uma amizade? Meu Deus, Quinn o que deu em você? Esse foi o pior pedido de desculpas que alguém já fez." **

- Eu aceito? – disse Rachel vacilante. **"Ok, isso soou um tanto estranho. Quinn está pedindo para ser minha amiga? Quinn Fabray capitã da Cheerios pedindo para ser minha amiga? Eu estou divagando de novo ou isso foi real? Eu acho que posso ser amiga dela, não posso? Na ultima semana ela foi tão presente. Eu nunca havia recebido um pedido formal de amizade" **– Por onde quer começar? – continuou para quebrar o clima estranho que havia se estabelecido.

- Que tal do começo? – sugeriu a líder de torcida.

- Que seria? – perguntou a diva.

- Capitulo 14: Eletromagnetismo. Pagina 160. Pode-se definir eletromagnetismo como a relação existente entre a eletricidade e o magnetismo. Esta teoria se baseia no campo elétrico que resulta do movimento de cargas elétricas, que por sua vez é resultado de corrente elétrica. – leu a loira.

"**Corrente elétrica" **pensou Rachel e foi na corrente elétrica que a morena parou de prestar atenção**. "Quinn tem olhos muito bonitos, sua voz é tão doce... Rachel pare de admirar a beleza de Quinn e preste atenção na matéria." **Ouviu ainda alguns termos como tensão, força de atração e Einstein. Mas se alguém perguntasse como tudo se relacionava, a única resposta que Rachel responderia, seria que as palavras saíram dos lábios de Quinn.

Ela bem que tentou prestar atenção, todavia foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Hiram chegou em casa com Beth, eles foram ao pediatra investigar o motivo das crises de choro freqüentes. Beth estava começando a nascer dentinhos e o processo estava sendo difícil e enjoado. Assim que Beth vê Rachel estica os braços em sua direção, a morena sorri e pega a garotinha no colo.

- Então como foi sua tarde estrelinha? – perguntou Hiram.

- Boa, eu e Quinn estávamos estudando. Ela está me ajudando a pegar as matérias que eu perdi. Por que Beth está com uma mancha de chocolate na vestido?

- Nos fomos a uma sorveteria depois de ir ao consultório – respondeu Hiram.

- E a consulta no pediatra como foi?

- Tudo em ordem, o único incomodo são os dentes que estão nascendo. Já são quase 6 horas, Rachel será que podia dar um banho nela enquanto preparo a janta?

- Claro. Quinn você me ajuda?

- Sim.

Quem observasse as duas garotas poderia afirmar que elas sempre haviam feito isso. Dar banho na bebe não era fácil, como Quinn tinha pensado, Rachel fez a maior parte do trabalho e Quinn buscou uma roupinha e distraiu a neném enquanto Rachel colocava a fralda. A morena murmurava uma melodia e Beth a observava com olhos atentos.

- Sabe? Eu acho que sei a razão de Beth gostar tanto que você cante para ela antes de dormir.

- Sabe?

- Ela chutava. Quando eu ainda estava grávida, ela chutava toda vez que ouvia sua voz.

- Sério?

- Chegava a ser inacreditável, ela sempre foi tão quieta, mas bastava você começar um solo que ela começava a se mexer.

* * *

N/A:Minha inspiração fugiu, não achei que o capitulo ficou bom, na verdade não é nem de longe o meu preferido.  
Então querem ajudar uma autora em seu bloqueio criativo? Amaria saber o que vocês querem que aconteça.  
Estou aberta a sugestões, amo receber ideias e tentar conciliar com meus surtos literarios, isso se eles voltarem.  
Acho que a espera por novos episodios da serie tem um pouquinho de culpa.  
Anyway,

Um grande Bjo


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem lido e mandado reviews, vocês são demais:D E um agradecimento especial a Andressa, ficwriter tenteitudonadadeu, por comentar em cada um dos capitulos. **

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e Quinn e Rachel continuaram com a boa convivência, brincavam, cuidavam e paparicavam Beth. Nesse meio tempo as duas garotas fora surpreendidas pelos garotos, Finn e Puck que depois de tanto tempo, começaram a ser mais atenciosos com elas.

_Flashback on_

_Rachel estava saindo da sala do coral quando Finn pediu que ela lhe esperasse, pois queria conversar. _

_- Rach, eu quero me desculpar com você por ter reagido daquele jeito, eu fiquei muito magoado e nunca pensei que você fosse fazer isso comigo. Eu te perdoou, mas quero que ainda sejamos amigos, tudo bem?_

_- Finn, embora eu já tenha te falado muitas vezes que eu estava com raiva e que foi só um beijo, eu agradeço pelo pedido de desculpas. Baseado no fato que já fomos amigos antes e depois partimos para um envolvimento romântico é perfeitamente possível voltarmos a ser amigos? Eu diria que sim, contudo devo acrescentar que fiquei surpresa por sua reação. Tudo o que eu mais preso é a verdade e você mentiu para mim, se vamos começar uma amizade, acho que é estritamente necessário selarmos o compromisso de falar a verdade, não importa o que tenha acontecido. _

_Quinn ouviu tudo que os dois disseram do lado de fora da sala e estava torcendo para que Finn não pedisse para voltar com a morena. __**"Ela merece alguém muito melhor que ele" **__e Puck apareceu ao seu lado._

_- Então gata, ta fazendo o quê?_

_-Nada. – respondeu Quinn._

_- Eu estava pensando que talvez eu, você e Beth, podíamos sair nesse final de semana. _

_- Puckerman, você está me convidando para um encontro?_

_-Se eu disser que sim você iria?_

_- Talvez. _

_- Legal, te pego amanhã na sua casa as sete. - respondeu animado. _

_- Não, não vou estar em casa, você pode me buscar nos Berry?_

_- Vai estar lá por quê?_

_- Por causa da Beth, se lembra, onze meses cabelos dourados, sua filha?_

_- É verdade. Então passo lá sete horas para buscar vocês duas._

_Flashback off_

Quinn voltou do 'encontro' com Noah direto para a casa da diva e foi deixar Beth que já estava dormindo no berço.

- Então, como foi o encontro de vocês? – perguntou Rachel.

- Não foi um encontro, ele queria sair comigo e com a Beth.

- Posso saber onde ele levou vocês?

- Fomos ao Breadsticks.

- Previsível.

-É bem previsível. – replicou a loira.

-Eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você. – falou a morena.

- Minha relação com o Puck começou e terminou no dia em que eu fiquei grávida. Nunca quis dar esperanças a ele e ele sabe disso.

-Mas você não pode negar que ele quer algo alem da sua amizade.

- Ele sempre quer alguma coisa a mais e você também sabe disso. Vocês também já ficaram algumas vezes.

- Correção, duas vezes e nas duas devo dizer que foram momentos em que eu estava frágil ou carente. Porque você não dá uma chance? Ele parece ter mudado.

- Eu não quero ficar com o Puck. **"por que estou apaixonada por outra pessoa"** Ou nenhum outro garoto, esse ano meu foco está em mim e em Beth.

- Entendo.

- E você Rachel? Não pensa em voltar pro Finn? Ele está te rondando quase a semana toda.

- Sinceramente, quando nos terminamos eu achava que ele era meu verdadeiro amor, sabe? Mas depois de um tempo, eu não consegui mais pensar nele desse jeito. Ele, antes de tudo era meu amigo, e acho que vai ser assim daqui pra frente.

- Fico pensando o que aconteceu com a gente, para namorar o Finn.

- Acho que foi o uniforme.

- Como assim?

- O uniforme de quarterback, ele é bem grande, parece uma armadura e de alguma forma me sentia protegida ao lado dele.

- No meu caso acho que foi porque era o "certo" a se fazer, sabe? Capitã das lideres e o quarterback. Tão clichê! – terminou com um sorriso na face.

-É não posso mentir, vai contra meus princípios, é muito clichê! – falou Rachel iniciando uma gargalhada.

- Rachel, infelizmente eu já tenho que ir pra casa. – disse a loira. – Posso te pegar amanhã para irmos à escola?

- Eu adoraria, mas não se atrase! – falou a mais baixa.

- Sou pontual, se lembra? – replicou a líder, dando um logo beijo na bochecha da outra garota.

Rachel mais uma vez sentiu sua pele formigar e não se conteve como das outras vezes e devolveu a gentileza.

Quinn por sua vez, sentiu a face arder ao toque inesperado da diva. Caminhou em direção ao seu carro, como se estive aérea.** "Rachel esse foi o incentivo que eu precisava" **Ligou o motor do veiculo e partiu para casa.

* * *

**N/A: Proximo capitulo as coisas começam a andar em vez de engatinhar como estava indo antes. **

**Gostaram? Mereço um review?**

**Super beijos :***


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Segundo capitulo do dia. Tive um surto de inspiração. Espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

Rachel andava de um lado para o outro encarando a janela a espera da loira. Checou-se no espelho mais uma vez e ouviu o carro estacionar do lado de fora. "**Quinn realmente é pontual" **desceu as escadas apressadamente e antes de seus pais que estavam na cozinha perguntarem o que estava acontecendo a diva abriu a porta. Quinn que não percebeu que Rachel havia aberto a porta aproximou-se para dar uma batida na madeira e ficou a apenas alguns centímetros da morena. Sua respiração acariciava o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram como se pudesse ver a alma da garota a sua frente. O encanto do momento foi quebrado por Hiram.

- Rachel, quem é que está ai na porta? – perguntou o homem com o tom de voz mais elevado.

- É a Quinn, ela veio me buscar para irmos ao colégio. – respondeu ao seu pai e virou a atenção para a loira de novo. – Entre, eu só vou pegar minha mochila e podemos ir.

- Leve o tempo que precisar. – disse Quinn.

"**Será que aconteceu o que eu acho que aconteceu ou foi tudo obra da minha imaginação"** pensou Rachel enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do segundo andar e entrava em seu quarto. A morena pegou a mochila e desceu as escadas. Quinn estava sentada no sofá com suas mãos abraçadas aos braços, vestida com o uniforme das Cheerios.

- Então, acho que já podemos ir. – constatou a garota de olhos castanhos.

-É eu acho que sim. – respondeu a de olhos avelã.

- Pai, papai, nos já vamos.

-Boa aula meninas. –falaram os homens em sincronia.

O colégio WMHS não ficava muito longe e as duas chegaram faltando algum tempo para o inicio das aulas. Quinn estacionou o carro, saiu e foi até o outro lado do automóvel e abriu a porta para a outra garota. Santana que observava tudo no muro lateral deu um assovio para a loira ir de encontro a ela.

- Santana está me chamando, nos vemos depois. – disse Quinn.

Rachel entrou no colégio e foi para seu armário pegar os livros das primeiras duas aulas do dia.

- Quinn, o que você acha que está fazendo? – questionou a latina.

- Fazendo o que?

- Você acaba de chegar a escola trazendo a Rachel Berry no seu carro. E abriu a porta para ela. – falou a latina.

- Eu passei hoje para buscá-la. E a porta foi um ato gentil.

- Gentil? Você estava abrindo a porta do carro para ela. Isso não só gentileza é cavalheirismo.

- S. você está com ciúmes? – brincou Quinn.

-Eu? Com ciúmes da RuPaul? Eu só muito mais gostosa que ela. Além do que desde que tivemos AQUELA conversa no meu quarto já desconfiava que fosse ela e não eu que ia ser buscada em casa e ter a porta do carona aberta por você.

_Flashback_

_Quinn estava na casa de Santana para elaborar uma coreografia para o intervalo. As duas descansavam no quarto da morena e bebiam água para se hidratarem._

_- S. você e a Brit? Como é que funciona? – Quinn perguntou abruptamente._

_- Como é que é? – perguntou Santana atônita. _

_- Tipo como é que é beijar a Brit?_

_- É bom, diferente dos meninos e Brit é muito mais delicada e sua boca é bem mais..._

_- Acho que não quero saber mais dos detalhes._

_-Foi você que perguntou Q. – replicou. – O que te fez perguntar isso? _

_- Curiosidade? – Quinn perguntou imprecisa._

_-Aham, curiosidade. Quer saber como seria beijar uma garota? – disse a morena se aproximando da loira encurralando ela contra a cabeceira._

_Naquele momento Quinn, realmente pensou duas vezes se deveria cruzar essa linha com Santana. Não que a latina fosse espalhar por aí que as duas se beijaram, mas ela não queria aquela morena, ela queria outra e já fazia um tempo._

_- Foi só uma pergunta S. e eu agradeço a oferta. – Falou a capitã se erguendo da posição comprometedora. – Agora vamos retomar o treino._

_Flashback off_

- De agora em diante acabaram os apelidos. – disse Quinn com o olhar inquisidor.

Santana observou o olhar de Quinn e como um estalo ela percebeu o que havia entre as duas garotas.

- Quinn você gosta dela. Eu sempre desconfiei que aqueles desenhos pornográficos e com corações em volta não eram de ódio. Mas agora é oficial. Você está com esse olhar meloso na direção da Berry e até defendeu ela.

- Santana, não seja ridícula.

- Quinn Fabray, não ouse mentir para mim, eu te conheço desde o berçário, sei que está mentindo.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Sant. Por tanto tempo eu neguei para mim mesma. Achei que se ela me odiasse e eu tivesse seu desprezo, eu a esqueceria. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Depois que Shelby morreu, eu queria consolá-la, abraçá-la dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas eu não pude porque a torturei por tanto tempo que tive medo dela me rejeitar se tentasse ao menos me aproximar e começar uma amizade. E agora que ela e Finn voltaram as boas, é só uma questão de tempo até que eles fiquem juntos de novo.

- Pode deixar que eu te ajudo a ganhar sua garota. É pra isso que servem as melhores amigas certo?

- Obrigada. – respondeu Quinn.

* * *

**N/A: Então como a latina pode ajudar as meninas? Alguma sugestão?**

**Revelações? Decepções?**

**Puxões de orelha?**

**Super Bjos e até o proximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Temos nesse capitulo outros personagens aparecendo. Capitulo ficou curto mas espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

- Rachel, vídeo conferencia de emergência no banheiro feminino, agora! – falou Mercedes enquanto arrastava Rachel pelo corredor.

- Mercedes, o que...

- Kurt estamos aqui pode falar.

# Estou completamente devastado. Blaine vai fazer uma serenata para o gerente Junior da GAP. Ele chamou a operação de GAP Ataque.- disse Kurt.

- Mas ele alguma vez falou que vocês estavam saindo? – perguntou Rachel se espremendo ao lado de Mercedes para as duas aparecerem na tela do celular.

# Bem, não exatamente. 

- Ele já tentou alguma coisa? – questionou Mercedes.

#Bem, não, mas estamos sempre cantando juntos e... Ele sempre sorri para mim.

As meninas olham uma para outra e Kurt observa as duas e continua:

#Meu Deus, crie tudo na minha cabeça, não foi?

- Olha, todos nós já passamos por isso. Pelo menos eu passei, com você. – Falou Mercedes.

- Sei exatamente do que vocês estão falando. Eu mesma tive uma queda pelo Sr. Schue, se lembram? – falou Rachel.

- Queda? Você estava obcecada por ele. – constatou a Black diva e os outros dois caíram na gargalhada.

# Rach, Cedes tem razão, mas e eu meninas o que eu faço? 

- Você vai para o GAP ataque, certo? – perguntou Mercedes.

# Vocês acham que eu deveria ir?

- Claro que sim. – continuou a blackdiva e Rachel assentiu com a cabeça. - Tem que ver como é a competição, dar uma conferida no seu rival.

#Meninas eu não faço idéia de como seria a minha vida sem vocês. Mas estou atrasado para a aula. Beijocas Whitney, Beijão Barbra.

- Tchau Patti. – responderam as garotas em uníssono.

As duas garotas saíam do banheiro de braços dados e assim que cruzaram a porta receberam uma raspadinha na cara. Azimo e Karovsk riram das meninas encharcadas pelo suco de amora. A dupla voltou para dentro do banheiro feminino. Quinn estava a alguns armários, viu a cena e decidiu tomar uma atitude.

- Azimo e Karovsk. – chamou a garota. - Já chega de raspadinhas, ok? – Mandou a líder.

- Foi só a das nove horas, espera até a das onze chegar, hoje é dia de pegar o casalzinho asiático. – falou Azimo recebendo um hi-five do outro jogador.

- Eu falei que não vai haver mais raspadinhas. Ouviram bem?- ameaçou Quinn.

- Quem você pensa que é para mandar na gente? – perguntou Karovsk em desafio.

- Será mesmo que eu preciso lembrar a vocês quem é que manda aqui? Fui eu que comecei a sessão de raspadinhas e estou terminando. Não vão querer que eu espalhe o segredinho de vocês por ai, vão? – terminou a garota e saiu em direção a sala.

Durante a aula de espanhol a menina não conseguia pensar direito, queria saber se Rachel estava bem. Pediu um passe para ir ao banheiro para o professor, que permitiu a saída da garota. Quinn chegou ao banheiro e ouviu uma conversa interessante vir de um dos reservados.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Mercedes, eu não deveria estar sentindo isso. – Quinn ouviu Rachel falar.

- Dê tempo ao tempo só assim vai saber o que está acontecendo. – respondeu a blackdiva.

"**Mas o que será que elas estão falando? Será que estão falando de mim? Será que..." **Quinn sai silenciosamente e volta para sala, seu rosto demonstrava reflexão, mas não por causa da aula, e sim por causa do que ouviu ou uma parte do que escutou. Pensou nas possibilidades e elas eram inúmeras, antes que um nó se formasse em sua cabeça o sinal tocou despertando a loira de seus pensamentos.

Santana estava no corredor conversando com Sam, os dois pareciam calmos e falavam civilizadamente, mas Brittany viu quando a garota devolveu o anel de compromisso ao jogador, afagou as bochechas do garoto e lhe deu um selinho antes de ir embora. Brit não entendeu o que levou a sua amiga a terminar com o Ken. Sentiu-se feliz, mas não era certo, pois sua amiga terminou o único relacionamento que tinha dado certo por mais de uma semana. **"Onde posso encontrá-la? Eu tenho que achar a S." **pensou a loira de olhos azuis.

Brittany olhou em cada canto do colégio e não consegui achar a latina, só restou um lugar para verificar. Ela ainda não tinha checado o auditório e era lá que estava sua amiga.

- S. tudo bem? Eu vi você e o Sam no corredor. – falou Brit.

- Eu acho que sim, só estou um pouco confusa sabe?

- Sei sim, acontece comigo o tempo todo.

- Eu não estou triste nem nada disso, é que eu e Sam tivemos uma conversa que me fez pensar bastante.

- Pensar demais pode te deixar com dor de cabeça.

- É verdade.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para se sentir melhor?

- Me abraça. – pediu a morena.

- Não precisa nem pedir S. – falou envolvendo Santana em seus braços.

* * *

**N/A: Então pessoinhas? Como acham que foi a conversa do Sam e da Santana. O que será que eles conversaram? E a conversa da Rachel e da Mercedes no banheiro sobre o que era? **  
**E aí ainda mereço reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora e agradecer por todos os reviews, mais explicações lá no final, espero que gostem do capitulo.**

* * *

Durante toda a semana as meninas repetiram aquela rotina. Quinn buscava Rachel em casa, as duas iam para o colégio, a líder acompanhava a morena nos corredores durante os intervalos. Rachel notou a falta de raspadinhas, mas não sabia dizer o que exatamente tinha acontecido, mas ela também notou que Quinn a esperava na porta da sala e caminhava com ela até sua outra aula. Ela se sentia segura perto de Quinn, como jamais se sentiu perto de Finn ou Puck. Esse sentimento de conforto e bem-estar que só sentia quando estava perto da líder crescia e sua mente e seus pensamentos eram subitamente invadidos por uma loira de olhos cor de avelã.

- Rachel, será que podemos conversar? – perguntou Brittany.

- Claro que sim Brittany. Então o que posso fazer para te ajudar? – disse a diva enquato fechava o seu armário.

- Na verdade eu só queria contar pra você que foi a Quinn quem acabou com as raspadinhas.

-Como assim? Por favor, explique isso direito.

- A Quinn viu quando Azimo e Karofsky jogaram raspadinha em você e na Mercedes naquele outro dia e ela realmente ficou brava e resolveu mandar eles pararem de uma vez por todas com essa brincadeira.

- Sério? Ela me defendeu?

- Aham.- confirmou a loira de olhos azuis. - Achei que vocês fossem amigas agora.

- Nos somos. Mas...

- Eu só conte por que achei que você deveria saber. Agora tenho que ir dar comida pro meu canário.

- Canário?

- Sim, ele vive dentro do meu armário.

- Brit, não se pode... – Rachel ia protestar dizendo que não se deve manter um animal pres nessas condições, mas antes que pudesse dizer Barbra Streisen Rachel perdeu Brittany de suas vistas - ah deixa pra lá.

Com essa noticia Rachel teve a confirmação de que Quinn realmente era sua amiga e até arriscou sua reputação pela diva, quando enfrentou os brutamontes jogadores de futebol. Só restava mais uma aula naquela quinta-feira e a garota andou pelo corredor em direção a sala do coral. Foi a primeira a chegar e como vinha acontecendo regularmente perdeu-se em seus pensamentos que eram habitados pela capitã das lideres de torcida.

Will entrou na sala vestindo seu habitual colete cinza por cima de uma blusa branca de gola v e calças num tom cinza mais escuro. O professor pegou o pincel atômico e virou-se para escrever o tema da semana. Verdade ele escreveu e logo os alunos inconscientemente se endireitaram em seus lugares e encaravam o homem no meio da sala.

- Muito bem meninos, estamos perto das Seccionais e nessas ultimas semanas progredimos bastante. A lição dessa semana é encontrar um musica que expressem sua verdade.

- Como assim? Que verdade? – perguntou Tina.

- Qualquer uma, pessoal essa lição é para sermos honestos com nos mesmos e também com os outros sobre o que achamos, pensamos, sentimos.

- Sr. Schue eu acredito que todas as lições que o senhor passa são iguais. Sério. Basicamente temos que cantar o que sentimos. Então por que você ainda insiste em dizer toda semana a mesma coisa? – falou Santana.

- Por que as vezes não conseguimos falar o que sentimos e cantar é um ótimo jeito de fazer isso. Mas como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido. Verdade. A verdade de um artista é uma das coisas mais importantes que ele possui. E o que se sente e como você se conecta com esse sentimento.

Durante o resto da aula todos os alunos estavam distraídos e não prestavam muita atenção no que o professor dizia. O sinal tocou anunciando o final do período de aulas. Tina e Mike saíram de mãos dadas, Finn, Artie e Puck ainda conversavam sobre algum jogo estúpido de videogame, Lauren saiu apressada para o clube de luta Greco-Romana, Mercedes ficou na duvida se esperava Rachel e Quinn ou se dava às meninas um momento a sós. Sam começou uma conversa tímida com Mercedes. Aparentemente a Blackdiva era muito fã de Avatar e Harry Potter, o que serviu como desculpa para engatar uma conversa. Santana observou os dois saindo e saiu da sala com os dedinhos mindinhos colados com Brittany.

Quinn olhava para a diva com o canto dos olhos, Rachel encarava seus pés com certo receio de olhar nos olhos de avelã da líder de torcida e mais uma vez se perder naqueles olhos. O primeiro movimento foi da loira que se levantou e foi de encontro a morena.

- Então, vamos pra casa? – **"Ai Meu Deus? Eu disse isso? Se controle Quinn Fabray!"**

- Claro. – respondeu a mais baixa**. "Por que eu fico tão sem graça perto dela? E eu nunca, nunca mesmo fico sem palavras. Como ela faz isso? Por que será que ela me faz sentir isso?" **Eram muitos porquês na cabeça da garota. As duas saíram da sala em direção ao estacionamento, Quinn abriu a porta do carro para a outra garota como fez de manhã e Rachel não deixou de notar que em nenhum dos seus outros relacionamentos, ninguém fora tão gentil e atencioso.** "Rachel Barbra Berry, isso não é um relacionamento e ela só está sendo gentil."**

Ao chegar em casa, Quinn estacionou o carro na frente da casa dos Berry e desceu do carro ao mesmo tempo que Rachel. A líder de torcida acionou o alarme enquanto a morena abriu a porta. Logo que chegaram, as duas se depararam com Leroy, que estava com a pequena no período da manhã, e Beth no sofá da sala. O homem estava todo coberto com papinha de banana assim como a bebe que abriu um sorriso contagiante com a chegada das meninas. Rachel sem cerimônia nenhuma pegou Beth no colo.

-Hei, nos estávamos nos divertindo aqui sabia? – protestou Leroy.

- É?Mas eu estava com saudades. – falou a garota de olhos castanhos. Beth se apertou contra a nuca da morena.

- Eu também. – completou a de olhos avelã. Beth quase pula em cima da mamãe Quinn quando ouviu a voz da loira que instantaneamente abriu um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

- Certo meninas, eu acredito que vocês podem olhar ela por enquanto, preciso urgente de um banho.

- Pode deixar nos tomamos conta dela. – respondeu Rachel.

- Qual são os planos para hoje?

- Por que você acha que eu tenho algo planejado?

- Eu sei que tem, eu te conheço, Rach.

A tarde das três foi bem agradável e regada a muitos risos e brincadeiras. Rachel de fato havia planejado uma programação que incluía brincadeiras didáticas para desenvolver as habilidades e estimular o desenvolvimento da bebe. A noite foi chegando e com ela uma tristeza no peito de Quinn, ela sempre ficava triste ao fim do dia, pois tinha que ir pra casa e deixar Beth e Rachel.

- Minha filha, eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu volto amanhã, viu? – falou Quinn.

- Mama... Mamam ...- Beth balbuciava. Rachel levou um susto ao ouvir a garotinha pronunciando tal palavra. Mesmo tendo lido vários livros para estar mais bem preparada para cuidar de Beth. Criando bebes felizes, Como criar meninas, Meus primeiros anos de vida, foram alguns dos títulos lidos pela garota, mas nenhum deles pode prepará-la para esse momento. Ela sabia que Beth tinha onze meses e que bebes dessa idade já começavam a falar, mas ouvir de fato a pequena tentando vocalizar a palavra foi demais para ela e também para Quinn que abraçou a pequena como se pudesse congelar o tempo naquele instante. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por sua face, ela beijou os cabelos dourados de sua garotinha.

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou Quinn.

-Sim. Você também ouviu? – disse Rachel.

- Sim. Então não foi minha imaginação?

- Acredito que não, se não nos duas estaríamos imaginando a mesma coisa.

- Eu...- Quinn não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra coerente no momento.

- Eu nem imagino o que você deve estar pensando no momento, mas deve saber que ela é sua filha e que você vai sempre poder ficar com ela o tempo em que precisar e que hoje foi só uma confirmação de que ela reconhece você com tal.

- Obrigada, Rach. Eu realmente não sei o que seria da Beth se não fosse por você.

- Não agradeça a mim, eu fiz o que qualquer um faria no meu lugar.

- Não Rachel, você está enganada nem todo mundo faria o que você tem feito. Você é uma das pessoas mais doces e carinhosas que eu já conheci, especialmente com Beth. Você cuida da minha filha como se ela fosse sua própria e eu não posso deixar de ficar surpresa com o fato de que era você a quem ela deveria ter chamado de mãe.

- Quinn isso não...

- É verdade, é você que ela vê quando acorda no meio da noite e que canta pra ela dormir. Você é e sempre será mãe dela também.

- Obrigada, Quinn.

* * *

**N/A: Passei por um periodo complicado durante esse tempo em que fiquei sem postar. Perdi um amigo muito querido e logo depois vieram as provas da faculdade e só pude postar agora. Agradeço a paciencia e peço desculpas de novo pelo capitulo pequeno. **

**Bjos e até o próximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Neste exato momento muitas de vocês já devem ter pensado em diversas formas de me matar, mas eu não vou levar pro lado pessoal não viu? Justificativa pra demora? Falta de inspiração, mas aí depois de assitir o episodio do Baile. Fiz esse capitulo fofinho pra vocês.**  
**Espero que curtam...**

* * *

Rachel acordou na manhã do dia seguinte sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça e sensação de mal-estar no corpo. Foi fazer sua higiene matinal e quando lavou o rosto para passar o adstringente, viu uma bolinha vermelha nas costas das mãos. Rachel examinou-se e elas estavam espalhadas por todo o braço e a irritação começou a ficar maior e a vontade de coçar a bolinhas avermelhadas só crescia à medida que a morena tornava a encará-las. **"O que é isso?" **Desceuas escadas e encontrou comLeroy na cozinha.

- Papai o que é isso?

- Estrelinha não coça não que deixa marcas.

- Coça muito.

- Rachel você está com catapora. Beth também, fui trocar a fralda dela hoje de manhã depois de seu pai sair e vi que ela esta toda cheia de bolinhas vermelhas como você. Acredito que você tenha pegado dela e ela pegou no parquinho ou algum outro lugar.

- E o que eu faço?

- Nos vamos ao médico e ele vai passar alguma pomada para aliviar a coceira e você vai ter que ficar de repouso.

Rachel manda uma mensagem para Quinn.

Quinn estava terminando de se arrumar para ir buscar Rachel para mais um dia de colégio, quando o seu celular toca.

# Bom dia, não precisa vir me buscar, não vou ao colégio hoje.# Rachel.

# Pq naum aconteceu alguma coisa?# Quinn

# Estou doente.#

O dia de Quinn no colégio sem ter Rachel ao seu lado foi mais monótono do nunca, ela sentiu falta da diva no intervalo das aulas, na hora do almoço e também na aula de física. Quinn saiu rapidamente do estacionamento antes mesmo de todos os alunos terem saído de suas salas. Ela queria conferir se Rachel estava bem. Chegou na casa dos Berry e tocou a campainha.

- Olá, Quinn, pode entrar, fique à vontade.

- Obrigada, Hiram.

- Então você quer saber aonde estão as meninas?

- Sim.

- Elas estão no quarto da Rachel. Pode subir.

- Obrigada.

Quinn observou a porta entre aberta do quarto, Rachel estava na sua cama e Beth ao seu lado. Foi uma das visões mais bonitas que Quinn já havia presenciado. Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe as duas tinham manchinhas vermelhas pelo rosto e Rachel envolvia a pequena em seus braços para a neném não se coçar.

- Quinn, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu recebi sua mensagem hoje de manhã e fiquei preocupada. Queria saber se você estava bem. – falou a loira se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Estou sim, mas Beth e eu pegamos catapora. Bem ela pegou de alguém, possivelmente no parquinho e eu devo ter contraído dela.

- Vocês já foram ao médico? Quer que eu leve vocês?

- Obrigada, Quinn, mas meu pai Leroy levou a gente mais cedo. Na verdade não é nada de mais, sabe? Só temos que ficar de repouso, se as bolinhas coçarem muito passar uma pomada e esperar até que fiquemos boas.

-Isso é bom, então.

- Quinn, você não deveria ficar aqui. – falou Rachel.

- Onde mais eu deveria estar? Eu não me importo em cuidar de vocês.

- Mas você pode ficar doente também.

- Eu já tive catapora Rachel, não se pega catapora duas vezes. Por tanto estou imune.

- Tudo bem você me convenceu.

- Eu só iria embora caso você me expulsasse.

- Mas eu nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas com você!

- Eu sei Rach. E é exatamente por que eu sei disso que vou ficar.

- Você pode me distrair? Essas bolinhas coçam muito.

- Vamos assistir a um filme então. E não, não vamos ver nada da Broadway.

- Por que não? A Beth pareceu gostar bastante. - com esse comentário Quinn levanta uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento. Rachel se deu por vencida, não havia como discutir com Quinn Fabray. - Ta bom, você quem manda.

- Que tal esse?- falou Quinn enquanto mostrava a caixa de DVD para a diva.

- Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia.

- Por que não? É um clássico, é também um musical e tem um final feliz.

- Por que eu sei que vou chorar e...

- Beth vai amar e qualquer coisa eu enxugo suas lágrimas.

- Acho que se for assim tudo bem, pela Beth quero dizer.

Quinn colocou o DVD da Bela e a Fera no aparelho, com um movimento suave deslizou pelo sofá em direção a morena de olhos castanhos e a bebe já sonolenta no meio das duas. Rachel olhava para a tela da televisão, mas seus sentidos estavam na loira que se aproximava lentamente. Quinn esticou os braços como se estivesse se alongando e pousou o braço direito atrás das costas da morena. Rachel por sua vez deitou a cabeça no ombro da outra. Nenhuma delas prestou atenção no filme, Beth dormiu logo mal começou a passar a abertura com o castelo e as duas adolescentes pensavam em tudo menos em xícaras e castiçais falantes.

Rachel estava confortável demais no ombro de Quinn e olhando a loira fazendo cafuné na pequena. Quinn por sua vez estava amando ter a morena em seu braço e sua filha dormindo tranquilamente. Quando os créditos começaram Rachel levou Beth até o berço e ficou sem saber o que fazer depois queria voltar para a posição inicial e continuar o elo formado entre as duas. Rachel sentou-se de novo na cama, Quinn chegou mais perto. Rachel abaixou o olhar e Quinn delicadamente levantou o rosto da morena com o indicador e selou os lábios das duas.

O beijo foi calmo, começou com os lábios tomando conhecimento um do outro, a loira dava pequenos selinhos na diva, mas Rachel queria mais, e deixou os lábios entreabertos como um convite para uma exploração mais apurada. Quinn entendeu o recado logo de imediato e quando sentiu a língua de Rachel em contato com a sua própria deixou escapar um pequeno e quase imperceptível gemido. Rachel por sua vez adorou a sensação de Quinn sugando seu lábio inferior, passou a mão na nuca de Quinn para aprofundar o beijo ainda mais. Quinn puxou a cintura da diva para mais perto. Rachel queria poder segurar a líder para sempre, mas a falta de oxigênio foi maior que a força de vontade das duas em continuar.

- Eu... Nossa... Isso... Foi...- Quinn não conseguiu formar uma frase coerente.

- É isso foi uma ótima distração. – comentou a morena.

- Rachel! – falou a loira fingindo aborrecimento.

- Quer continuar me distraindo?

-Aham! – concordou a loira.

* * *

**N/A: E aí o que acharam?**  
**Muito ruim? **  
**Péssimo?**  
**Valeu apena esperar?**  
**Decepcionante?**  
**Pode falar, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do capitulo.**  
**Noticia boa, se eu tiver uma quantidade legal de comentários o próximo capitulo pode vir mais cedo do que vocês esperam.**  
**Super beijos** :*


	13. Chapter 13

**N/a: Pessoal quero agradecer a todos que tem acompahado a historia, vocês são demais, os comentarios me deixam mais do que feliz. Espero não decepcionar a confiança que vocês tem em mim. Ai vai mais um capitulo para vocês...**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na Dalton Academy…_

Kurt e Blaine estavam no salão do clube do coral da Dalton. Os dois faziam o dever de historia, o tema era revolução francesa, mas liberdade, igualdade e fraternidade continuavam a ser uma coisa utópica até a presente data. O silencio que pairava sobre eles era desconfortável. Isso vinha acontecendo desde a serenata que Blaine fez pro tal de Jeremiah. Kurt como sempre resolveu ser honesto e perguntar o que lhe corroia por dentro desde o showzinho na GAP.

- Blaine, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Por que nos sempre fomos honestos um com o outro. – começou Kurt. – Você e eu? Sempre cantando juntos, flertando durante os ensaios. Era tudo impressão minha?

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Blaine.

- Quando você disse que ia fazer uma serenata para alguém eu achei que esse alguém era eu. – falou direto.

- Uau, Kurt, eu... me desculpe se eu... Quer dizer, eu aparento saber o que estou fazendo, quando na verdade eu não sei. – Blaine se desculpou. – Eu nuca fui namorado de ninguém. A verdade é que cantando eu consigo por meus sentimentos através da canção, mas fora disso eu sou um tanto ingênuo.

- Somos dois, então. – comentou Kurt.

- Olha, Kurt, eu realmente me importo com você, mas você viu juntamente com as outras pessoas que estavam na GAP que eu não sou bom em romance. Eu não gostaria de estragar o que temos.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu me lembrei que tenho outra surpresa para as meninas. Vai me ajudar?

- Claro. Seria um prazer. – respondeu ele.

_Enquanto isso no estacionamento do WMHS..._

Brittany andou pelos corredores com Artie em seu encalço. O garoto tinha interrogado a namorada a respeito da relação dela com Santana, ele andava desconfiado que elas tivessem algo a mais e ele não queria ser traído. Questionando Brittany ele ouviu o que precisava para deixá-lo morto de ciúmes da loira dançarina. Ele não agüentou saber que as duas garotas tinham uma relação mais intima, perdeu o controle e chamou-a de burra e ingênua.

- Artie, eu estou terminando com você. – falou a loira parada na calçada junto ao seu New beetle amarelo.

- Brittany por quê?

- Por que você me chamou de burra e isso foi muito ruim para o nosso relacionamento. Se você não sabe, existem duas pessoas nesse namoro, e uma delas está cansada da sua insegurança. – Brittany explodiu em lágrimas, ela não sabia ao certo se estava chorando, por causa do que o Artie lhe disse ou por que tinha terminado com o garoto daquela forma. Só o que lhe vinha a mente neste momento era o olhar da latina na outra ponta do estacionamento. A garota entrou no carro e deu a partida sem olhar para nem um dos dois. Nunca a dançarina tinha ficado tão confusa, nem mesmo quando sua mãe tentou lhe explicar que não se devia colocar a louça na maquina de lavar e sim na maquina de lavar-louças.

_Enquanto isso na biblioteca..._

Mercedes passava entre os corredores da biblioteca atrás de um romance para ler. A garota amava as historias de amor impossível, romances épicos, mas infelizmente sua vida não era um conto de fadas. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelos títulos na ultima prateleira e foi surpreendida por um jogador loiro.

- Então senhorita Jones. O que você está lendo?

- Por enquanto nada. Vim devolver um livro de poesias e pegar um romance pra me distrair. E você o que faz na biblioteca?

- Ei, eu venho aqui com freqüência sabia? Não é por que eu seja um jogador de futebol que automaticamente me classifique como um Neandertal sem cultura.

- Desculpe, não queria...

- Fica tranqüila eu estou brincando. – diz ele com um sorriso. Mercedes retribui o sorriso, escolhe o livro: contos de Beedle, o bardo. Caminha até a bibliotecária, a mulher pega o livro e assina o cartão de empréstimo. Sam observa a garota e decidi falar o que veio dizer sem ter que esperar mais. A garota agradece a mulher, vira-se e quando está a um passo da porta da biblioteca o garoto se pronuncia.

- Mercedes, eu sei que faz pouco tempo que nos somos amigos e começamos a conversar, mas eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo no Breadsticks na sexta à noite. –Sam perguntou tímido. Mercedes parece surpresa, e de fato ela está com o convite do jogador.

- Claro, me pega às sete? – respondeu a garota.

- Estarei lá. – respondeu ele com um beijo na sua buchecha.

Enquanto isso no meio do caminho pra casa de Brittany...

"Droga acabou a gasolina." Pensou a loira. "Como vou fazer para voltar para casa?"

Santana viu quando Brit terminou com Artie no estacionamento. A latina observou a loira sair do perímetro do Mackinley e Artie vir em sua direção.

- Santana viu o que você causou?

- O que? Vai me culpar agora pela sua incompetência como namorado?

- Se não fosse por você, a Brittany e eu nunca iríamos discutir, mas não você tem que estar sempre no meu caminho.

- Você ofendeu a Brit e se não tivesse tão preocupada como ela está agora, eu mesma faria você engolir os dentes. Agora dá licença que eu vou atrás dela.

A latina passa pela avenida estreita de lima e avistou o carro amarelo parado junto ao meio fio.

- Brit, o que aconteceu?

- O geminha ficou sem gasolina e parou.

- Vem, eu te levo para casa. - falou a morena abrindo a porta para a loira entrar.

No caminho Brit e Santana ouviam a parada de sucessos na radio, chegando na frente da casa da grota de olhos azuis, Santana não sabia se a amiga queria ficar sozinha ou queria companhia.

-S. você pode ficar comigo hoje? Meus pais vão chegar mais tarde hoje e não quero ficar sozinha.

- Claro que sim B. Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha. – declarou Santana.

A loira pegou a mão da latina num gesto inocente e as conduziu para o quarto. Brit deitou-se e Santana fez o mesmo. Ainda com a mão da morena entre as suas Brittany envolveu a mão de Santana sobre sua cintura, ficando de costas para a latina. Ficar de conchinha era a posição favorita da dançarina e a ajudava a acalmar. Depois de algum tempo as duas dormiram tranquilamente.

* * *

**N/A:Então o que acharam? Sei o capitulo não tem faberry, mas prometo que o proximo elas voltam e vocês vão ver o que aconteceu depois do beijo. Escrevi esse para atualiza-los sobre os outros personagens e as questões que ficaram pendentes se resolvem no proximo. **  
**Devo postar o proximo no sabado dia 21.**  
**Super beijos**


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Como o prometido nesse capitulo vamos ter uma conversa entre as meninas depois do beijo.

* * *

Eis o que você perdeu em ***GLEE – A herança de Rachel***

Elizabeth Caroline mais conhecida como Beth falou a primeira vez e emocionou Quinn e Rachel. Santana e Sam terminaram, Sam criou coragem e chamou Mercedes pra ir pro Breadsticks. Artie chamou Brittany de burra então ela terminou com ele. E o mais chocante de tudo Quinn e Rachel se beijaram.

E foi isso que você perdeu em *** GLEE – A herança de Rachel ***

-x-x-x-x-

Quinn e Rachel estavam abraçadas uma a outra, envoltas num mundo onde só as duas existiam. As duas não trocaram muitas palavras desde o beijo, correção desde a sessão de beijos. Quinn estava com as pequenas mãos da diva entrelaçadas às suas num encaixe perfeito.

- Quinn, por que você me beijou? – perguntou Rachel. A garota não queria que Quinn se sentisse estranha nem nada, mas gostaria muito de saber a razão por trás do beijo.

- Você se arrepende? – Quinn respondeu com outra pergunta. O medo e a incerteza de ter de perder o pouco de proximidade que possuía com a diva por ter ultrapassado o limite da amizade que foi construída com tanto esforço.

- Não, e você? – Rachel respondeu sincera, nunca havia lhe ocorrido que Quinn poderia partilhar dos mesmos sentimentos que revelou para a amiga Mercedes no banheiro feminino. Na ocasião a blackdiva aconselhou a amiga a ter paciência e tentar descobrir o que estava sentindo pela loira.

- Só me arrependo de não ter feito isso mais cedo. – falou a líder passando o indicador esquadrinhando a face da diva como se quisesse memorizar cada traço delicado da morena. Rachel abriu um sorriso com o gesto delicado e tomando a iniciativa desta vez deu um selinho na Quinn em concordância com o que a loira tinha dito.

- E por que agora? – a morena voltou a questionar.

- Rachel você mudou minha vida. Desde o dia em que te conheci você não saiu dos meus pensamentos. Na época eu não aceitava o que estava sentindo e quis te afastar a qualquer preço – declarou a loira. Lembranças de rapadinhas, apelidos, ameaças passaram pela cabeça de ambas, mas nenhuma queria trazer o assunto à superfície, nenhuma queria arruinar o momento. – Por que eu sabia que se me aproximasse muito eu não iria resistir. – Quinn pega o pulso direito de Rachel e leva até o seu coração. – Vê? É assim que eu fico perto de você. – Rachel sente as batidas do coração da loira, a morena fecha os olhos acompanha o ritmo acelerado. A respiração de Quinn é quase ofegante, não por causa dos beijos trocados apenas há alguns minutos, mas por que estava prestes a fazer algo que nunca havia feito antes.

- Quinn, eu...

- Por favor, me deixe terminar. – Rachel concorda com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu esperei por tanto tempo para finalmente abrir meu coração. Quando vi você no funeral de Shelby, tudo que mais queria era poder te abraçar, te consolar, enxugar suas lagrimas e devolver o lindo sorriso ao seu rosto, mas eu fui má com você por tanto tempo que eu não sabia como me aproximar e tinha medo que me rejeitasse depois de tudo que eu fiz. Você e seus pais acolheram e cuidaram de Beth, mesmo depois do que eu e Shelby fizemos contigo.

- Ela é só uma criança não tem culpa de nada.

- Mesmo assim, o que você fez e tem feito só me faz te admirar e amar mais a cada dia. – Foi ai que Rachel se deu conta que Quinn não estava somente se desculpando. Ela estava se declarando para ela. Quinn Fabray estava abrindo o coração para Rachel Berry.

- Quinn, eu não sei o que dizer. – Essa não era bem a resposta que a loira queria. – Eu pensei que eu estivesse confundindo as coisas. Isso acontece um pouquinho comigo. Sabe? – Rachel tentou quebrar o clima. – Mas o que eu estou sentindo nesse exato momento com você – Dessa vez Rachel toma a mão direita de Quinn e leva ao seu coração como a outra havia feito antes. - É novo e assustador para mim. – confessa a morena. Quinn pôde sentir as batida inconstantes do coração da morena e achou que aquele talvez fosse o ritmo mais tocante que ela já ouvira. Ainda sim outra duvida se passava na cabeça da loira.

- Por que eu sou Quinn Fabray, ou Por que eu sou uma garota? – Quinn não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta e no seu tom de voz podia-se perceber certa angustia. O que iria fazer se de repente Rachel surtasse com o fato de que ela era uma garota ou pior que Rachel lembrasse que até poucos meses atrás as duas eram inimigas.

- Por que eu nunca senti algo tão forte por ninguém. – falou Rachel. De fato ela nunca havia sentido o que estava sentindo por nenhum dos meninos que namorou. A sensação de segurança, mas ao mesmo tempo incerteza do que fazer, a sensação de bem estar e ao mesmo tempo de palpitar diante da pessoa em questão.

- Nem mesmo pelo Finn? – Quinn perguntou receosa. Rachel pensou alguns instantes. Finn fora seu primeiro amor, o primeiro namorado e ela já havia dito que amava o garoto. Finn marcou a vida da diva e Rachel não podia negar que daquele sentimento ainda sobrou algo, mas era só amizade. Mas com Quinn era tudo novo e diferente.

- Por ninguém, nem pelo Finn ou Jesse, ou qualquer outra pessoa. – Quinn notou que Rachel havia dito pessoa e não por nenhum outro menino.

- Então você está ok com o fato de eu ser uma garota?

- Não vejo problema algum, na verdade. Meus pais me ensinaram que se deve a amar as pessoas pelo que elas são e não pelo que elas aparentam ser. Acredito que ter dois pais gays e tão compreensivos me ajudou muito a não ter preconceitos e nem tabus relacionados a sexualidade. – Rachel aproveitando a conversa sincera e a abertura dada pela líder de torcida perguntou. - Você já tinha beijado uma menina antes? Talvez a Santana?

- Não, ela bem que tentou. – Falou com um sorriso se lembrando da situação constrangedora que passou com a latina. Rachel pareceu triste e talvez com ciúmes? Quinn não sabia a certo. Para afastar o olhar de tristeza de Rachel falou olhando nos olhos castanhos da garota à sua frente. - Você foi a primeira. "**E espero que seja a única."** pensou Quinn. - E você?

- Você também foi a primeira. - Respondeu a garota de olhos castanhos sem quebrar o contato visual com a piscina de olhos avelã.

- Mamãe... – as duas ouviram.

- Deixa que eu vou lá. – falou Quinn.

Quinn foi buscar a pequena Elizabeth no quarto a lado e viu que a neném estava apoiada à grade do berço. Beth parecia ensaiar alguns passos e movimentou os joelhos e caiu em seguida de bumbum no colchão. Antes que a bebe começasse a chorar, Quinn pegou-a no colo e voltou pro quarto da morena.

- Olha quem acordou? – falou a diva. Beth ouvindo a voz da morena virou o rostinho angelical na direção de Rachel.

- Rachel ela estava em pé no berço você acredita?

- Ih, acredito sim. Beth tem muita energia e está se desenvolvendo rápido, acho que ouvir Mozart realmente funciona para estimular a mente infantil.

* * *

N/A: E ai o que acharam?


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Então nem sei se alguem ainda está disposto a acompanhar mas aqui está um novo capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 - Aniversário**

Kurt tocou a campanhinha, mas ninguém atendeu, a porta estava entre aberta e ele ouviu alguém dizendo para entrar. Blaine estava ao seu lado carregando um caixa com alguns adereços a serem utilizados na festa.

- Rachel? – perguntou ele.

- Kurt, estamos aqui na cozinha. – respondeu a morena.

- Somos os primeiros a chegar? – perguntou Blaine.

- Sim, estamos terminando de arrumar a loca do almoço e vamos nos aprontar.

- Não precisam se preocupar ainda temos muito tempo. Eu quis chegar na frente e organizar tudo e deixar vocês- falou dirigindo o olhar as duas meninas.- não precisam se preocupar com nada.

Quinn e Rachel foram se trocar e também vestir Beth com a fantasia que tinha ganhado de Kurt. As duas passaram pela sala em direção ao quintal e seus olhares eram de surpresa genuína.

_- _Kurt, precisava disso tudo?- perguntou Quinn.

- Não acha que você esta exagerando um pouquinho não?- foi a vez de Rachel questionar o amigo.

- Sim – falou respondendo a primeira– E não – continuou respondendo a segunda pergunta. – Precisamos disso tudo, sim. Não pode faltar glamour em um evento organizado por Kurt Elizabeth, futuro estilista, Hummel meu bem. E não estou exagerando em nada, por que como vocês viram, tudo está perfeito.

O quintal da casa dos Berry estava cheio decorado com uma tenda, no meio do espaço aberto o tapete da sala estendido sobre a grama, a mesa abrigava as guloseimas: o bolo, os docinhos, as balas de coco, brigadeiro entre outros.

Kurt achou por bem organizar o aniversario de Beth. Rachel e Quinn nem puderam dar palpite, Kurt insistiu que elas simplesmente deveriam cuidar bem da aniversariante e que no dia da festa todas elas iriam pareceriam princesas. O que tinha tudo haver com o evento em si. A brilhante idéia do tema veio de Brittany.

A loira sugeriu que o tema deveria ser Disney, **"Por que todo mundo adora a Disney e também acho que todos deveriam se vestir de acordo com a fantasia de seu personagem preferido" disse a dançarina**, a segunda idéia não foi tão bem aceita quanto à primeira. Mas ela era Brittany S. Pierce e Santana praticamente obrigou a todos a concordarem com a idéia para ver sua loirinha feliz.

Depois da dançaria ter terminado com o Artie, as meninas fortaleceram sua relação de melhores amigas, mas Santana queria mais. E Brittany também. Quando a latina tomou coragem e a beijou depois de tanto tempo, foi como o paraíso para as duas. Brittany a olhou com aqueles olhos azuis incerta sobre o que aquilo significava. Santana pegou o rosto da latina entre suas mãos e pediu: "_Brit, você quer ser minha namorada_?" A loira se agarrou ao pescoço da latina. "_Brit, você aceita?_" **"É claro que sim!" **respondeu Brittany.

E assim ficou combinado, todos usariam uma fantasia inspirados nos desenhos da Disney. As meninas com vestidos pomposos e tiaras na cabeça e os meninos com coletes elegantes e chapéus de plumas. Vestuário também escolhido e trazido por Kurt com uma ajudinha de Mercedes e Tina.

Puck com a ajuda de Artie, Sam e Mike e Blaine prepararam uma surpresa de aniversario.

- Pessoal, nos estamos no Glee club certo?- todos confirmaram sem entender onde o garoto de moicano pretendia chegar. – Eu alguns dos meninos do clube preparamos uma surpresa para minha princesinha. – falou pegando o violão, ato repetido por Sam.

_**Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love**_

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us He's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love.

O que deu inicio a uma lista longa e variada de musicas. Já na hora dos parabéns, veio a surpresa. Beth que estava no colo de Puck chamou:

- Mamãe...

As duas garotas não sabiam ao certo quem a pequena havia chamado. E as duas atravessaram a mesa com as guloseimas de encontro à criança. Beth estendeu os bracinhos para Rachel que segurou com prazer sua filha. E era assim que ela se sentia a respeito da criança. Beth era sua pequena garotinha e nada no mundo podia dizer ao contrario.

A festa foi extremamente agradável e boa, os amigos reunidos, o sorriso de Beth ao ganhar uma boneca Barbie, um ursinho do Bolt- o Super cão, o primeiro pedaço de bolo dividido igualmente pelas três. Os membros do clube do coral foram saindo pouco a pouco. Beth já demonstrava sinais de cansaço por causa do divertido e exaustivo dia. Rachel separava o pijama de flanela pra colocar na bebe. Quinn se certificava da temperatura da água na banheira. O banho foi como sempre tranqüilo, com exceção da ultima parte em que Beth espirrou água por quase todo o Box do banheiro.

Como parte da rotina da bebe antes de dormir, Rachel embalava a criança em seus braços e cantava uma canção de ninar. Os olhinhos da pequenina foram se fechando e Rachel a colocou no berço. Quinn assistia a tudo maravilhada, as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estavam naquele quarto. A líder de torcida deu um beijinho na cabeça de cachinhos dourados e Rachel a colocou no berço. As duas saíram do quarto da neném, tomaram banho (cada uma em seu banheiro) e foram para o quarto da diva.

As meninas aproveitaram que Beth fora dormir para iniciar a troca de caricias. Os ânimos foram ficando mais animados, Rachel estava por cima, suas pernas encaixadas no quadril da loira. As mãos de Quinn passeavam livremente pela lateral da morena, Rachel inebriada e entorpecida com o beijo de Quinn se deixou levar. Mas no momento em que a judia sente a alça de sua camisola escorregar, ela para o que estava fazendo e parece recobrar um pouco de suas faculdades mentais movendo-se para a outra ponta da cama.

- Muito rápido? – perguntou Quinn.

- É. – disse Rachel.

-Não tenho pressa, esperei tanto tempo, posso esperar mais um pouco. – falou passando o indicador afastando a mecha de cabelo colocando-a atrás da orelha da morena.

- Sério?

- Eu te amo e por você eu espero o tempo que precisar.

- Você é maravilhosa.

- Não, você que é. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça por ter falado todas aquelas coisas no passado para você, eu não mereço estar com você agora.

- O que aconteceu no passado fica no passado e você já me provou que mudou. E eu amo essa nova Quinn.

- Verdade? Você ama?

- Sim.

- Eu também te amo Rachel.

- Vamos dormir? Ter oito horas de sono durante noite é essencial para manter uma mente descansada e ativa pela manhã.

Quinn iria dormir pela segunda vez na casa dos Berry. Só que dessa vez era diferente, ela ia dormir no mesmo quarto que Rachel.Não só no mesmo quarto mas na cama de armar de vistas. A instalação do móvel não era muito confortável, mas a loira planejava em escapada para a cama de casal da garota de olhos castanhos. Nada havia sido planejado e a relação das duas era muito recente para qualquer manifestação inapropriada. Quinn deitou-se ao lado de Rachel e deu um abraço apertado, uma trilha de beijos pela curvatura do pescoço da morena. Rachel fechou os olhos com o contato dos lábios de Quinn com sua pele, os beijos deixando uma trilha como uma corrente elétrica.

- Quinn vamos dormir.

-Você não está gostando?

- Claro que sim, mas nos precisamos dormir, Beth acorda cedo e também podemos aproveitar o domingo se acordarmos cedinho também. Fazer algo só nos três.

- Tudo bem você e venceu. Boa noite. – desejou e virou-se de lado.

- Ah, Quinn... A cama de armar está aqui por um motivo sabia?

- Eu não acredito que está me expulsando da sua cama.

- Eu não disse isso, só não acho dormirmos juntas ainda.

- Ainda... Então essa possibilidade já passou pela sua mente?

- Quinn! Você está passando muito tempo com a Santana. Agora já pra cama!

- Tudo bem, foi você que pediu, mas se por alguma razão você sentir frio ou quiser meu abraço de noite se lembre que foi você que me expulsou. Depois da pequena divergência, Quinn foi se deitar e Rachel sentiu falta do calor dos braços da loira.

- Quinn?

- O que foi?

- Você poderia dormir comigo? – Quinn foi de bom grado e abraçou a diva por trás seus corpos colados, Quinn podia sentir o aroma do cabelo da morena. Baunilha era o cheiro, Quinn sempre adorou baunilha e agora amava ainda mais. Passado algum tempo, as duas ainda acordadas.

-Dá pra parar de me olhar. – falou Rachel com os olhos semi-abertos.

- Como?... Eu não estava olhando. – Quinn tentou se defender.

- Eu sei que estava.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou a garota dos olhos avelã.

-Tenho um sexto sentindo lembra?

- Lembro sim. Mas acho que você Berry, não estava dormindo como eu achei que estava.

- É talvez isso também.

E elas dormiram tranqüilas nos braços uma da outra.

* * *

**N/A: novo capitulo sai amanhã. Bjos :***


	16. Chapter 16

**N/a:Oi, não consegui entrar na net na tera e nem na quarta feira. Então hoje tem presente para vocês, dois capitulos hoje e como é feriado, vou tentar postar um capitulo todo dia. Aproveitem a leitura...**

* * *

Abrindo os olhos divagar Rachel percebeu que dormira com uma mão segurando sua cintura, a mão pálida e macia de Quinn. Ela podia sentir ainda a respiração da loira contra seus cabelos, os seios pressionados nas suas costas e nunca antes ela teve uma noite tão boa de sono. Virou-se para o lado ficando de frente para a loira, sem querer acordá-la.

- Hey. Bom dia minha linda! – falou Quinn.

- Bom dia! Eu não queria te acordar.

- Eu já não estava dormindo faz tempo.

- E por que você não me acordou?

- Por que você estava dormindo como um anjo e eu estava apreciando o momento.

- Eu queria acordar assim todos os dias. – declarou a diva.

- Eu também. – respondeu Quinn com um selinho.

As duas foram acordar a princesinha que dormia no berço do quarto ao lado. Beth já estava com os olhinhos abertos, mas ainda sonolenta. As três desceram para a cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Quinn sentou a pequena no cadeirão, Rachel amassou a banana e deu o prato para a loira. Beth pegou a colher e queria comer sozinha mas Quinn a ajudava e a neném brava jogou o conteúdo da colher na cara da mãe. Rachel soltou uma risada gostosa e Quinn não conseguiu evitar sorrir também. Rachel fez torradas com geléia para ela e Quinn comerem e serviu para elas.

- Uhm, muito bom, esse café da manhã. Só faltou o bacon.

- Não acredito que você não consegue pensar nos pequenos animaizinhos que servem para alimentar carnívoros como você. Eles têm família sabia?

-Rachel eu amo você, eu amo bacon, mas não me peça para escolher entre vocês.

- E se eu pedisse? – perguntou em desafio.

- Eu escolheria o bacon é claro. – falou em meio sorriso.

- Não acredito.

- Sua boba, você vai ser sempre minha primeira opção.

- Acho bom mesmo.

- Vem cá. – mandou a garota de olho avelã. Rachel obedeceu e recebeu o carinho da loira. Elas se olharam e foi como se vissem pela primeira vez. Sem nada para separá-las, sem mascaras, sem reservas, suas almas despidas, ali elas conseguiram enxergar a outra em toda plenitude. Beth soltou um gritinho de reclamação e bateu a colher rosa no pratinho de plástico.

- Acho que alguém ainda está com fome. – falou a diva.

- Eu estou.

O resto do dia foi agradável e cheio de amor. As três viram Funny girl e a Funny Lady, assim como Rachel, Beth parecia gostar muito de musicais e até Quinn tinha que admitir que Barbra era muito talentosa e o filme realmente era bom. Beth estava entretida com os brinquedos, ela adorou o cachorrinho de pelúcia. Rachel estava segurando a bebe e Quinn o brinquedo.

Beth se levantou com as mãozinhas nos dedos de Rachel e bateu o pezinho, a morena soltou os dedos e passou os braços no espaço ao redor da criança. Beth deu um passo incerto na direção de Quinn e do cachorro e pelúcia. Quinn também abriu os braços e a pequena deu mais um passo, Rachel e Quinn olhavam para a bebe maravilhadas. Beth estava dando seus primeiros passos. Só faltava um e Beth levantou o pezinho direito e deu o passo, mas ia se desequilibrar e Quinn a ajudou, dando apoio necessário para finalizar a caminhada.

Beth abraçou o cachorrinho e mordeu sua orelha. Quinn e Rachel se olharam e sorriram nada precisava ser dito.

Mais tarde...

Quinn aproveitou o momento em Rachel foi à cozinha e abriu o laptop rosa da morena. Digitou o endereço eletrônico e esperou Rachel chegar. A garota de olhos castanhos chegou ao quarto bebendo o suco de limão.

- Rachel eu quero que você veja uma coisa. - falou Quinn sentada na cadeira em frente ao computador.

- O que?- perguntou Rachel se sentando no colo da loira e depositando o copo na escrivaninha.

- Só presta atenção tudo bem? – falou suave na orelha da morena.

- Sim. – assentiu a garota de olhos castanhos.

Quinn clicou na barra com os dizeres, realizar busca. A imagem da atmosfera estrelada apareceu. As estrelas vistas em suas constelações. A imagem focou numa constelação e fez uma aproximação, nela apareceu uma estrela, ao lado da pagina a descrição: Estrela Rachel Berry. Rachel nem conseguiu acreditar.

- Quinn, o que é isso?

- Eu gostaria de poder lhe dar o céu, a lua e as estrelas. E quando eu achei esse site eu vi que poderia dar um nome a uma estrela e foi isso que eu fiz.

- Ninguém nunca fez algo tão romântico por mim.

- Pode se acostumar, minha linda, eu quero te fazer feliz todos os dias.

- Só o fato de você estar aqui eu fico feliz, mas não posso negar que amei ter ganhado um pedacinho do céu. – declarou Rachel se inclinando para beijar Quinn. A líder sentiu o gosto cítrico nos lábios e adorou o pequeno som de frustração de Rachel ao quebrar o beijo.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, você aceita ser minha namorada?

-Sim. Eu adoraria. – com a resposta positiva, elas iniciaram um novo beijo, dessa vez mais apaixonado do que antes, o beijo tinha uma urgência contida, as mãos tomaram vida própria, a exploração se iniciou, as caricias mais ousadas, Rachel passou a mão por debaixo da blusa de Quinn tocando o abdômen da loira. Quinn mantinha uma mão nas costas da morena e a outra entre os cabelos castanhos com cheiro de baunilha.

- Rach, eu acho que seus pais chegaram.

- Ahm? – perguntou a morena.

- Rachel, eu acho que seus pais chegaram. E não sei como eles reagiriam ao ver nos duas nessa situação.

Nenhum dos pais de Rachel pode ficar para o aniversario de Beth. Leroy teve uma emergência no hospital e Hiram tinha viajado para visitar seu pai que se encontrava num grave estado de pneumonia. Os dois homens chegaram ao mesmo tempo, o que foi uma coincidência.

- Rachel?

- Já estou descendo. – falou saindo do colo da loira.

- Rachel, eu acho que tenho que ir. Minha mãe acha que passei o final de semana na casa de Santana. E eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver também.

- Quinn, você não precisa ficar constrangida por causa dos meus pais.

-Eu não estou, eu realmente tenho que ir. – beijou a judia mais uma vez.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta então.

Rachel e Quinn saíram do quarto da diva em direção a porta de entrada da casa. Leroy e Hiram estavam na sala e viram as duas descerem as escadas de mãos dadas.

- Boa noite senhores, eu tenho que ir.

- Quinn, eu já lhe disse, pode nos chamar de Leroy e Hiram, ficamos confusos quando alguém nos chama pelo sobrenome, nunca sabemos com quem querem falar. – Respondeu Leroy.

- Querida, você já é de casa, fique à vontade. Se quiser pode ficar pra jantar, Leroy faz uma lasanha de brócolis que é uma delicia.

- Obrigada pelo convite... Hiram, mas minha mãe está me esperando, eu realmente tenho que ir, embora adorasse ficar e jantar com vocês.

- tudo bem então, fica para uma outra oportunidade.

- Quinn, eu a acompanho até a porta. – falou Rachel.

A morena abriu a porta e abraçou a loira na varanda, Quinn sentiu o perfume de Rachel, num movimento suave tocou a testa da diva com a sua. Rachel aproximou o rosto das duas e depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios da líder de torcida. Rachel entrelaçou as suas mãos as de Quinn.

- Te pego amanhã para irmos pro colégio. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Os dois Berrys estavam sentados no sofá, Rachel circundava os dedos em sinal de nervosismo, ela sabia que os pais esperavam alguma explicação para as mãos dadas e ela não queria esconder nada de duas pessoas extremamente importantes a sua vida. Leroy cruzou os braços sobre o peito com a sensação de algo importante iria acontecer, Hiram calmo como sempre, sentou-se ao lado do marido e olhou na direção de sua estrelinha que foi se sentar no sofá.

- Como foi o final de semana? – perguntou Hiram para quebrar o silencio entre eles.

- Bom. – respondeu Rachel.

- Quinn dormiu aqui com você? – perguntou Leroy e seu tom de voz era tranqüilo. Ele não sabia das duas ainda.

-Sim, depois da festa ela ficou aqui para me ajudar a cuidar de Beth. – disse Rachel, só que não era só isso que ela havia feito.

- Rachel, minha filha, há alguma coisa que queira nos contar? – perguntou Hiram.

- Pai eu não sei como contar isso. Eu nunca tinha pensado antes sobre o assunto, mas desde pequena vocês dois me ensinaram que nos devemos amar as pessoas por quem elas são não por causa da aparência, quanto de dinheiro possui ou até quanto ao gênero. – Rachel parou um instante dando tempo para os dois homens absorverem as ultimas palavras.

- Estrelinha, você sabe que pode nos contar qualquer coisa não sabe? – disse Leroy tentando dar a abertura necessária para Rachel finalmente contar o que a estava incomodando.

- Eu sei. - Disse ela embaraçada, não era uma questão de confiança, Rachel confiava plenamente em seus pais, mas ela nunca achou que iria passar por uma conversa desse tipo com eles. Por mais compreensivos que os dois fossem, o que eles iriam pensar depois dela ter namorado o quarterback Finn Hudson, o lineback Puck, e ainda ter tido um breve e trágico romance com o líder masculino da Carmel Jesse St. James, para depois revelar que estava apaixonada por uma garota? Que ainda por cima era mãe de Beth?

- Então... - falou Hiram.

- Eu estou apaixonada, e nunca senti isso antes, por ninguém e essa pessoa me conquistou com pequenos gestos, demonstrações de amor que nunca ninguém fez por mim. Ela me respeita, é honrada, sábia, romântica... – Rachel parou um pouquinho, ela podia listar muitas qualidades de Quinn, mas isso não era relevante por enquanto. O que realmente importava era de quem estava falando.

- E nos podemos saber quem é? – perguntou Leroy.

- Vocês a conhecem.– falou Rachel apreensiva com a reação dos seus pais.

- Ela te faz feliz? – Perguntou Hiram.

- Sim, pai. Ela me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. - respondeu a morena com os olhos marejados. - Ela é a Quinn.

Hiram se levanta do sofá e abraça a morena.

- Como você pôde? – questionou Leroy. Rachel olhou para seu pai, que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável em sua face, achando que ela o havia desapontado, mas ao invés disso o homem abriu um sorriso - Ela não é vegetariana. – brincou Leroy, o moreno de olhos castanhos.

- Papai! Isso não é hora de brincar sabia?

- Sabia, mas você ainda me ama certo? – perguntou o homem.

- Eu amo vocês dois. – respondeu a garota.

- Claro que sim. O que você esperava que a gente fizesse? Por que ficou com tanto receio de nos contar? – perguntou Hiram.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Acho que vocês poderiam achar que eu escondi esse meu lado de vocês por vergonha ou medo. Mas garanto que não foi nada disso. Como vocês me ensinaram, o importante é gostar de pessoas, e eu sou assim, não sei se sou lésbica ou bissexual ou qualquer outro nome que as pessoas rotulam as outras. Tudo que sei nesse momento é que eu amo a Quinn e é com ela que quero estar.

- Filha tudo que importa pra nos é se você continua a ser a minha estrelinha, justa, corajosa, amável, sincera, honrada.

- Sim papai eu continuo a mesma de sempre.

- Rachel, de hoje em diante a porta fica aberta. – falou Leroy. – e não me olhe desse jeito mocinha, eu estou falando sério. -Os três explodiram em risadas.

* * *

**N/A:Então? Como ficou?**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A:Segundo capitulo do dia, espero que gostem. Nesse tem um um pouquinho de drama e vamos ver como vai se desenrolar a historia.**

* * *

Quinn e Rachel chegaram a escola.

- Então, você está pronta?

- Eu acho que sim, mas você sabe que não precisamos fazer isso agora. Eu não me importo de esperar mais um pouco.

- Rachel, eu já disse e repito, eu te amo. Eu não ligo para o que os outros vão pensar, se eles quiserem falar sobre nós tudo bem, deixe que falem. O que eu não posso e não quero mais é ficar longe de você. – falou pegando a mão delicada na sua.

- Quinn, você tem certeza? – Rachel insistiu.

- Absoluta. – respondeu com convicção. - Vamos. – disse ela enquanto saiam do carro.

Quinn e Rachel entraram no corredor de mãos dadas. Olhares estranhos caíram sobre as duas. A capitã das lideres de torcida e a loser aspirante a diva caminhavam por entre os armários, Azimo viu o novo 'casal' e cutucou Karofsky que sorriu vendo ali uma oportunidade de se vingar de Quinn. A dupla de brutamontes fechou um circulo com seus corpos gigantes entorno das meninas. Quinn olhou para Dave a direita e depois para Azimo a esquerda, alguma lhe dizia que aquilo não resultaria em algo bom.

- Fabray, Fabray, Fabray... olha só o que você fez.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas do que está falando?

- Você, Quinn Fabray – disse praticamente cuspindo as palavras – ousa entrar nessa escola, na minha escola de mãos dadas com isso? – falou apontando para Rachel.

O sangue de Quinn circulava rápido, sua visão ficou desfocada, a raiva dominou a calmaria que reinava quando estava perto de Rachel. Quinn havia conseguido parar as sessões de raspadinhas, por conta da ameaça que fez à Tico-e-Teco, mas sabia que eventualmente teria que lidar com os dois cérebros de pudim. Rachel olhou Quinn cerrar os dentes demonstrando sua fúria, a diva temia pela segurança de ambas.

- O nome dela é Rachel e exijo que tenha mais respeito com ela.

- Por que deveria? Ela agora é sua namorada ou coisa parecida? – perguntou em deboche.

- Sim, e qualquer um que disser algum insulto se quer, terá que lidar comigo. – Quinn passou o braço segurando firme a cintura da morena. Estava feito. Quinn finalmente tinha defendido Rachel e anunciava para o Mackenly High que Rachel era dela e de mais ninguém. Rachel ainda em seu estado absorto deixou-se conduzir até a aula que as duas tinham juntas.

A aula terminou e tudo que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Quinn e Rachel saíram da aula que partilharam juntas e assim que cruzaram o portal da sala, foram recepcionadas por uma chuva de raspadinhas de morango. Quinn sentiu os olhos arderem e o liquido gelado queimar em seu rosto, passou os dedos para tirar os pequenos bloquinhos do suco dos olhos e avistou Azimo e Karofsky rindo junto com quase todo o corpo estudantil do Mackenly High.

Pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, Quinn sentiu-se dominar pela fúria e aproveitou a oportunidade de fazer um contra ataque.

- Meninos, vocês perderam o juízo? – perguntou absurdamente calma. Seu interior fervia como um vulcão, mas tomou fôlego e encontrou de novo a razão para lhe dar com a situação.

- Não, nos jogamos as raspadinhas em vocês por que vocês são aberrações. E todos os que fazem parte do gayclub.

Durante o primeiro período não se falava em outra coisa a não ser a revelação bombástica de que Quinn Fabray, a capitã das lideres de torcida e Rachel Berry, aspirante a estrela da Broadway, eram lésbicas e que aparentemente estavam namorando. Os membros do glee club receberam a noticia de formas variadas. Mercedes ouviu o boato no banheiro do segundo andar enquanto retocava o brilho labial, Rachel já havia contado dos sentimentos pela loira líder de torcida para a amiga naquele mesmo banheiro e Mercedes teve a leve impressão de que aquele dia ainda reservaria muitas surpresas.

Tina, Mike e Artie estavam na aula de economia domestica e ouviram duas lideres contando para o grupinho popular sobre a cena protagonizada pelas meninas no corredor. O choque não foi tanto, Rachel e Quinn eram amigas e o começo da relação das duas não foi chocante para os colegas do clube do coral. Durante a festa de aniversario de Beth todos viram o quão próximo as duas estavam. Puck e Lauren estavam no quartinho do zelador e ouviram as gargalhadas ecoarem no corredor do primeiro andar. Saíram do aposento escuro e logo viram o circo que havia se formado em volta das duas garotas.

Finn voltava da sala de musculação e viu de longe os protagonistas da confusão, suas duas ex-namoradas no meio de dois brutamontes do time de futebol. Já estava mais do que na hora do quarterback se impor de verdade como um líder. Naquele momento temeu pela vida de Rachel, não conseguiria imaginar sua Rachel na presença de Azimo e Karofsky, ele já vira bem os estragos que os dois faziam nos adversários durante os jogos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou Finn se posicionando entre os dois garotos e as meninas.

- A mãe adolescente e a filha das aberrações estão juntas. – Falou Karofsky.

- Elas são amigas agora, e não tem motivo nenhum para jogar raspadinhas nelas.

- Você não entendeu Finnbobão. Elas estão juntas-juntas. Do tipo namoradas. - Finn ficou abismado e demorou um tempo para assimilar o que Azimo tinha dito.

-Olha aqui vocês não vão intimidar as meninas ouviu? Não importa o que está acontecendo ou não entre elas, não é problema de vocês.

- Tudo que se passa aqui nessa escola é problema meu Hudson.

- Então deveria ter mais cuidado com o que faz dentro do colégio Azimo. – falou Quinn.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. –respondeu o jogador.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então nega ter colocado uma câmera no banheiro do vestiário?

- O Puck também já fez isso...

- A grande diferença está na localização, ele abriu um buraco da parede do banheiro feminino e você no masculino. – o rosto dele era de choque.

- Ele estava querendo pregar uma peça nos outros membros do time. Vocês não podem julgá-lo por isso. – Karofsky tentou defender o amigo.

- E quem é você Karofsky para falar algo sobre isso? – foi a vez de Rachel se pronunciar.

- Eu comando essa escola Berry.

- E quanto a fato de que você beijou o Kurt e depois o ameaçou de morte depois?

Um som de Ahh se espalhou pelo corredor todos estavam de boca aberta diante da revelação das garotas sobre os dois jogadores. Kurt contou para Rachel o verdadeiro motivo da sua transferência e ele também confessou que infelizmente Dave foi o seu primeiro beijo. Quinn sabia do segredo de Azimo por causa de uma tarde em que a treinadora Silvester pediu a ela para entregar uns papeis ao treinador Tanaka e ela viu Azimo espiar o banheiro que ela descobriu ser o masculino.

O que aconteceu a seguir uma confusão. Finn partiu para cima do Karofsky e Azimo foi defender o amigo. Sam que havia acabado de sair da sala e viu o aglomerado de gente correu para ajudar Finn no meio dos dois jogadores gigantes. Mike e Puck também foram em direção a Briga e os meninos do glee club conseguiram imobilizar os brutamontes.

- Já chega!- falou Sue Silvester – Vocês três- apontou para Finn, Azimo e Karofsky- Já para a Diretoria. Fabray você na minha sala.

Quinn não sabia o que pensar. Será que a treinadora Silvester a expulsaria por ser gay? Ela já tinha feito isso no ano passado por que ela tinha ficado grávida e não ficava bem uma líder de torcida com uma melancia no estomago participar das atividades de animação. Quinn voltou para as Cheerios por que ganhar uma bolsa para sair de lima era a coisa que mais queria, e a única maneira de fazer isso era ser capitã das sete vezes campeãs de Ohio e quatro vezes campeãs nacionais.

- Q. eu quero ouvir de você. É verdade o que aas pessoas estão comentando nos corredores?

- Sobre mim e Rachel? – perguntou Quinn.

- Sim, vocês estão juntas?

- Estamos. – respondeu Quinn. As conseqüências não importavam no momento, ela jamais negaria algo que só a fazia feliz, mesmo se isso significasse sair das lideres.

- Eu não posso dizer que estou chocada, por que não estou. Mas com certeza eu estou chateada. Por que? Por que minha capitã não teve confiança suficiente em mim para me confidenciar esse segredo. Você achou que poderia esconder por mais tempo?

- Eu não queria esconder nada. Nos íamos contar hoje durante o glee club mas ao chegarmos de manhã Azimo e Karofsky começaram a tratar mal a Rachel e eu queria defende-la e acabei contando.

- Como posso confiar em você de novo?

- Treinadora Silvester, eu...

- Eu ainda não terminei. Eu já disse mais de uma vez Q. você me faz lembrar quando eu era mais nova, eu vejo muito de mim mesma em você. E achei que apesar de tudo você confiasse em mim. Não foi a primeira vez que você mentiu.

- Treinadora, você não pode expulsar a Quinn, se não via ter que nos expulsar duas também. – falou Brittany atropelando as palavras. A loira de olhos azuis entrou no escritório com Santana em seu encalço.

- Essa é uma conversa particular.

- Eu só queria dizer que se a senhora for expulsar a Q. por que ela tá namorando a Rachel, vai ter que expulsar eu a Santana também por que nos estamos namorando. – contou a dançarina.

- Santana, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

- É verdade. E eu concordo totalmente com a Brit, se for julgar a Q. vai ter que nos mandar embora das Cheerios também. – falou a latina compartilhando um olhar cúmplice com a amiga sentada na cadeira.

- Como eu disse antes essa é uma conversa particular, vocês esperam lá fora, são as próximas.

Brit e Santana se retiraram do escritório e aguardaram vários minutos do lado de fora. A porta foi aberta e Quinn saiu de lá com um rosto indecifrável.

- Quinn, o que aconteceu? Ela te expulsou do esquadrão? Pior, ela pediu pra você escolher? Quinn você está me ouvindo?

- Eu estou sim.

- Então? – perguntou Santana impaciente.

- Ela só conversou comigo e pediu que eu não estragasse tudo dessa vez por que eu merecia ser feliz.

- Peraí? Sem bronca, sem escândalo, sem lição de moral?

- A treinadora está sempre me surpreendendo. E a propósito ela disse que não tem problema nenhum pra vocês também, não precisam mais falar com ela, estamos liberadas.

As três lideres foram para a sala do glee club, Rachel já tinha trocado as roupas manchadas por outras que estavam guardadas no armário da época das raspadinhas. Quinn foi recebida por com um abraço caloroso da namorada. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Lauren sorriram para o momento entre as duas, Santana e Brittany sentaram em seu lugares, uma a lado da outra. Puck, Sam e Finn entraram na sala juntos, eles voltavam da diretoria. Rachel deu um abraço em Finn e sussurrou em sua orelha um obrigado, logo depois abraçou Puck e Quinn abraçava Sam em agradecimento por ter defendido as duas. Logo o que era uma manifestação de agradecimento virou um abraço coletivo. Senhor Schuester entrou na sala e se juntou ao grupo de alunos.

* * *

**N/A:Pessoas, tenho noticias boas e ruins para vocês. A ruim primeiro a fic está na reta final e tem mais tres capitulos até o final. E a boa vai ter uma segunda temporada.**  
**E ai o que acham?**  
**Super beijo...**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A:Mais um capitulo pessoal...**

* * *

A noite caia do lado de fora. Pela janela podia-se observar uma estrela solitária e teimosa no céu. O tempo estava ameno, uma brisa suave circulava pelo ar. Tudo estava muito perfeito. Quinn começou a namorar Rachel, Beth crescia forte e saudável. O aniversario da garotinha foi um sonho. E tudo parecia certo... Quinn voltava depois de passar o dia com seus dois amores. Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com Russel sentado na poltrona segurando um copo de uísque ao lado da mesinha que hospedava o abajur creme acesso. Ele esperou a filha chegar em casa para esclarecer os boatos que haviam se espalhados pelo circulo de conhecidos do trabalho.

-Boa Noite. – falou Quinn.

- Quinn é verdade? – questionou Russel antes mesmo de Quinn fechar a porta atrás de si. Ele tinha pressa em saber a verdade, não podia se dar o luxo de deixarem rumores estragarem a reputação de sua família. Reputação que andava em baixa depois da fuga da filha mais velha para o outro lado do país, da gravidez da filha mais nova e em seguida pela separação por causa do adultério de Russel, todas abafadas da melhor maneira possível.

- O quê? – perguntou a garota. Ela não fazia idéia do que Russel estava se referindo.

- Que a bebe que você deu para adoção está sendo criada naquele antro de perdição? – Russel aparentava calma e seu rosto estava impassível. Uma mascara para esconder sua verdadeira face com olhar afiado e cortante como uma lamina.

-Antro de perdição? – Russel sempre comentava em casa sobre os Berry. Desde a mudança de Leroy e Hiram para Lima os participantes da comunidade mais conservadora olhavam torto, falavam atrocidades sobre os dois homossexuais. Russel se referia aos dois como uma praga a ser extinta e que a cidade deveria ser purificada daqueles pecadores. Quinn cresceu ouvindo o próprio pai falar mal da família que a recebeu de braços abertos mesmo depois de tudo que os Fabray fizeram contra eles. Russel chegou a discutir com Leroy uma vez no hospital. Judy estava grávida esperando Quinn na época e Leroy era o obstetra de plantão. Russel proibiu sua mulher de entrar no consultório e recusou o atendimento oferecido pelo médico.

- É você me ouviu bem, agora fale, isso é verdade?- perguntou novamente antes de dar o ultimo gole na bebida. Quinn cresceu observando o vicio do pai. Álcool era uma válvula de escape da realidade para Russel. À medida que os anos foram passando as doses aumentavam e a racionalidade do homem diminuía.

- O que o senhor chama de antro de perdição eu chamo de lar. Naquela casa as pessoas se tratam com amor e respeito, muito diferente da realidade desta.

- Minha neta não vai ser criada por aquelas aberrações.

- Agora você reconhece que tem uma neta? Mesmo depois de ter sugerido que eu fizesse um aborto quando eu estava grávida? – Triste mais verdade, Russel sugeriu de fato que a filha fizesse um aborto, ninguém saberia e ela poderia seguir com sua vida normalmente. Por esse motivo foi expulsa de casa, não por que ficou grávida, mas por que decidiu ficar com a criança.

- Eu só queria que você tivesse a chance de recomeçar. – Russel tentou explicar.

- Você é um hipócrita só faz o que lhe é conveniente.

-Já chega de falar comigo nesse tom, mocinha. Você vai agora mesmo pegar a criança e trazê-la para eu e sua mãe criarmos.

- Nunca! Ela está muito bem onde está e Rachel cuida dela com extrema devoção, tal qual eu jamais imaginei que pudesse existir.

- Você fala dela como se fossem amigas, desde quando isso vem ocorrendo?

- Desde a morte de Shelby, a mulher a quem entreguei Beth quando ela nasceu.

- E sua relação com a cria das aberrações?

- Minha relação com Rachel não poderia ser melhor.

- Explique-se.

- Ela é minha namorada. – Quinn finalmente falou.

- Vou ligar para o pastor...

- Sinto muito desapontá-lo, mas você não pode exorcizar meu lado gay.

- Isso é uma abominação, é a eternidade no inferno. – brandiu Russel enquanto se levantava.

Quinn ia para seu quarto e Russel segurou seu punho.

- Me solte.

- Russel sol... – falou Judy. Mas foi em vão o homem estava transtornado e tomado pelo ódio. Seu rosto transfigurado numa mascara horrenda, mostrando sua verdadeira face. Quinn já havia visto Russel antes daquela maneira, quando sua irmã revelou que iria para a universidade da Califórnia e que ela e a namorada iam viver juntas próxima ao campus. Fora a ultima vez que Quinn vira a irmã.

- Não se meta. – brandiu ele para Judy. – e você vai me ouvir. – O homem gritou pra a loira mais nova ainda assustada com o tamanho da força que seu pai empregava no seu pulso. – Levíticos: "Com homem não te deitaras como se fosse mulher."

- Não cite a bíblia para mim. – disse a líder tentando se libertar. – fui obrigada à decorar uma parte dela se lembra?

De fato Russel usava técnicas de correção que ele próprio sofreu em sua infância, decorar partes da bíblia era parte delas. Ele aplicava como castigo para suas filhas para lembrar de que deveriam obedecer à Russel se não iriam para o inferno. Esses foram uns dos motivos para que Charlotte tivesse tanto medo de assumir sua sexualidade_. _

"_É errado amar alguém? Quando as pessoas que deveriam te amar só apontam os defeitos na sua cara. É errado ser feliz ao lado de quem se ama? Quando as pessoas com quem se vive são responsáveis pelo seu sofrimento." Foi esse o discurso de Charlie antes de sair de casa._ Na ocasião Quinn deixou que as frases ditas pela irmã passassem despercebidas, sem saber que mais tarde ela própria viveria uma situação parecida. Mas Quinn aprendeu depois de todos esses anos com Rachel que o amor podia ser puro, não só cobrança. Que o amor podia ser correspondido e não comprado. Que o amor podia ser espontâneo, não um conjunto de ações pré-programadas.

- "O clamor de Sodoma e Gomorra tem se multiplicado e seu pecado se agravado."

-Jesus: "Um novo mandamento: amem-se uns aos outros" – replicou Quinn.

- Romanos: "Sabemos que a lei..."

- Jesus: "Quem nunca pecou, que atire a primeira pedra"

- Então admite que seja pecado? – Russel perguntou em desafio.

-"Abençoados os misericordiosos, pois obterão misericórdia. Jesus: Bem- aventurados os puros de coração, pois estes verão a Deus." – continuou a garota com um tom mais alto –" Jesus: Bem-aventurados os perseguidos por causa da justiça, pois deles é o Reino dos céus."

- Como ousa dizer na minha casa que existe justificativa para o que você está fazendo?

- Você é um hipócrita, quer que eu cite mais um? "Todo aquele que repudia sua mulher e busca outra em seu lugar, comete adultério" – Era isso. Quinn tocou na ferida exposta da aparente reputação imaculada de Russel. Ele perde o controle e atinge Quinn no rosto que bate a cabeça desnorteada na mesa de centro da sala de estar. Judy fica em choque ao ver sua filha sangrar sobre o tapete persa.

Russel vai para a área de serviço e volta com um pano nas mãos. A mulher de meia idade tocou o pulso de Quinn para verificar seus batimentos, enquanto seu próprio coração vacila do ritmo constante quando ela não consegue encontrar o pulso de sua garotinha.

- Sua estúpida, não serve para nada mesmo. Não vê que ela está respirando? – falou ele passando o pano tirando a sujeira do tapete.

- Saia daqui. Seu monstro. Sai já da minha casa. – falou Judy agarrada ao corpo de Quinn ainda desacordada.

- Sua casa... – sorri o homem – Sua casa? Esta casa é minha. Se alguém tem que sair é você.

- Olhe, eu vou falar só mais uma vez, ouviu bem? Saia já da minha casa antes que eu chame a policia e dê queixa contra você. – falou ela se levantando.

- Você não seria capaz disso.

- Por mais estúpida que eu tenha sido em voltar para você, não significa que eu não vá fazer nada agora.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua. Você não criou as meninas direito e as duas acabaram no pecado. - falou ele com o indicador na face de Judy, a mulher temeu que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa com ela e Quinn, ele pareceu considerar descontar sua frustração na mulher em prantos, contudo abaixou o braço e voltou a falar num tom mais moderado. – Satisfeita? Eu não tenho mais nenhuma filha Judy. Desde que te conheci tudo que você tem feito é arruinar minha vida. – disse ele saindo pela porta que Quinn havia passado mais cedo.

Judy sente seus joelhos cederem depois da árdua discussão com seu pesadelo chamado Russel Fabray. Não havia tempo a perder ela se recuperou tomado fôlego e agarrou o telefone ligando para a emergência.

Quase um ano depois da morte de sua mãe Rachel se encontra no mesmo corredor do Hospital Mercy Grace. Contudo a razão dela permanecer no corredor era outra, Quinn estava sendo atendida e Rachel não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido na casa dos Fabray.

_Flashback on_

_Rachel estava terminando de arrumar as partituras de uma música que ela estava ensaiando quando seu celular tocou. A morena viu a foto de Quinn no display do celular e sorriu, sua Quinn estava ligando. Mas não havia se passado nem uma hora desde que a loira fora para casa. A loira já estava com saudades? Rachel atende o aparelho telefônico chamando pela namorada e tudo que ouviu foi o choro de uma mulher no outro lado da linha. A princípio a diva achou que podia ser um trote de mau gosto, linha cruzada ou ainda uma interferência, mas ela sentiu seu corpo petrificar quando escutou Santana dizer: "Quinn está no hospital."_

_Rachel deixou o aparelho celular cair no chão do seu quarto. O choque durou apenas alguns segundos, se dando conta de que sua Quinn estava no hospital, ela saiu com passos decididos pela porta ignorando o chamado dos dois homens assustados pelo comportamento repentino da filha. _

_Flashback off_

Judy Fabray, mãe de Quinn e Charlotte, estava sentada no banco de madeira da capela do hospital e segurava um terço entre as mãos juntas em sinal de oração. Rachel do outro lado do aposento lutava em seu interior a procura de uma maneira de aproximar-se de Judy sem que a mulher lhe impedisse de ver Quinn. Rachel olhou para a mulher de meia idade a sua frente, ela não se virou de imediato, mas quando o fez seus olhos mirando a face da morena eram de desprezo.

- Eu não te conheço bem o bastante para falar sobre ela. – Disse Judy, com os músculos retesados pela tensão, estar em frente daquela que foi a causa do acidente de sua Quinnie, era mais difícil do que ela jamais imaginou, a mulher virou o rosto na direção de Rachel.

- Tudo o que eu aprendi sobre a vida eu devo aos meus dois pais. Mesmo enfrentando preconceito, quase todos os dias eles permaneceram firmes, sem se deixar intimidar e o mais importante, sem revidar as ofensas que recebiam sem motivo algum. – Rachel falou. – E quando eu contei a eles sobre mim, achei que eles ficariam chateados, pois eles podiam achar que eu havia escondido isso deles, quando eu mesma não fazia idéia. E depois do choque inicial, a única pergunta que eles fizeram foi se eu ainda era a mesma pessoa que eles me criaram para ser: Justa, honrada, sincera, corajosa.

- Você corrompeu minha filha.

-Olha, Dona Judy, por mais que eu não tenha que dar satisfação da minha vida pra senhora, eu vou lhe dizer, eu não tinha idéia. Nunca me ocorreu que eu pudesse gostar de alguém como eu gosto da sua filha. E não posso falar por ela mais sei que o que nos sentimos uma pela outra é verdadeiro.

-Eu não quero ouvir mais nada disso. Quando minha filha acordar ela vai se dar conta de que isso que vocês estavam fazendo não vale a pena. Ela quase morreu por sua culpa.

- Minha culpa? Seu marido, pai da sua filha, a ataca dentro da sua casa e a culpa é minha?

- É sua sim. Se você não tivesse entrado na vida da minha filha nada disso teria acontecido. – Falou Judy e saiu da vistas de Rachel.

Santana voltava da cafeteria, ofereceu um café para Judy e outro para Rachel, nem uma das duas quis tomar o liquido oferecido pela latina. Santana sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e passou os braços pela lateral da judia, Rachel espantada com o gesto, olhou para a latina que demonstrou um carinho e cumplicidade pela diva. Ali naquele momento elas torciam juntas por uma causa maior, o bem estar de Quinn.

* * *

**N/A: Então esse capitulo foi escrito aos poucos e foi inspirado em um episodio de Grey's anatomy, uma das minhas series favoritas. Por causa dele a classificação está como 16+. **  
**Então mereço reviews?**  
**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/a: Gostaria de agradecer a todos e todas que leram a fic e especialmente aqueles que comentaram. Sei que não fui constante nas atualizações e me impressiona que ainda tenha alguem que lê. Capitulo dedicado a fanngirrl 1987 que comentou em todos os capitulos e acompanhou a éstoria desde o comecinho. Penultimo capitulo da fic. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Rachel foi abraçada pelos colegas do clube do coral que foram ao hospital, Todos ali estavam apreensivos e queriam noticias de Quinn. Seu pai Leroy tinha ido saber noticias, mas não havia retornado, Hiram ficou com a pequena Beth em casa, hospitais não são lugares em que crianças devem freqüentar a não ser que ela seja o paciente. Kurt e Blaine chegaram com Finn, todos eles estavam ali para dar apoio, Rachel recebeu um abraço sincero do quarterback e ouviu um "vai ficar tudo bem" ao pé do ouvido enquanto o gigante jogador se inclinava. O corredor estava cheio quando uma loira muito parecida com Quinn passou pelo balcão das enfermeiras.

- Com licença, vocês podem me informar onde está minha irmã Quinn Fabray? – perguntou a mulher. A enfermeira digitou algumas teclas, clicou duas vezes com o mouse e acenou para a mulher antes de falar.

- Ela está sendo atendida, você é parente da paciente?

-Sou irmã dela. – respondeu.

- Quarto 105, o medico deve liberar as visitas daqui a pouco. A sua mãe também está aqui.

Quinn abriu os olhos com dificuldade, parecia ter bolsas pesadas de areia nos seus olhos o que a impedia de abri-los. Com muito esforço ela finalmente os abriu e encontrou um par de olhos que não esperava ver, ela queria um par de olhos quentes e aconchegantes levemente cor chocolate, mas deparou-se com os castanhos acinzentados, Judy estava sentada a beira do leito com olhar direcionado a garota a sua frente.

- Hei, você acordou! – falou a loira mais velha num tom baixo e harmonioso.

- Eee.. eu – Quinn teve um pouco de dificuldade em iniciar o dialogo. Sua boca estava seca e sua garganta áspera, falar estava sendo difícil.

- Você foi atendida e está fora de qualquer perigo graças a Deus!

- Eu ouvi a voz de alguém ? Ou foi ...? – perguntou fazendo um esforço tremendo para fazer a pergunta.

- Eu estou aqui Quinn. – respondeu Judy.

- Onde... está a Rachel? – perguntou Quinn ainda incerta, o efeito dos remédios deixavam seus pensamentos como nuvem em meio à tempestade, nada era claro ou objetivo, sua cabeça doía muito.

- Charlotte veio te ver.

- E Rachel?- perguntou Quinn.

- Ela esteve aqui. – disse Judy dando fim à indagação da filha.

- E por que ela foi embora?

- Por que eu pedi.

- Você fez o quê? – Quinn subiu o tom de voz, sua garganta doeu como se pedaços de vidro a tivessem atravessado.

- Eu sou sua mãe Quinn e sou eu quem vai ficar aqui com você.

-Você supostamente deveria me amar e proteger a qualquer custo, mãe, é o que os pais deveriam fazer. Mas nas duas vezes na minha vida em que eu realmente precisei da minha mãe, ela se encolheu e deixou Russel, fanático religioso e alcoólatra, tomar conta da situação. E agora você vem dizer que é você quem vai cuidar de mim?

- Quinn, eu te amo com todo o meu coração.

- Grande capacidade de demonstrar isso.

- Por favor, entenda eu nunca tive que batalhar por alguma coisa, sempre tinha alguém que o fazia por mim, que tomava minhas decisões.

- É aí que nos somos diferentes, Judy. Eu tive que correr atrás daquilo que eu queria, demorei muito para perceber o que realmente me importava, mas consegui recomeçar. Você foi fraca, na primeira oportunidade voltou para aquele homem horrível que te tratava com lixo e nunca demonstrou nenhum carinho ou respeito por você. Tudo por que gostava de sua antiga reputação, da estabilidade financeira e de manter o legado da sua família arcaica.

- Eu sei que errei naquela época não precisa me lembrar a cada segundo o que eu fiz.

- O que você fez? – brotou um sorriso irônico nos lábios de Quinn – O que você deixou de fazer, isso sim.

- Eu dependia do seu pai e você me desapontou, eu nunca imaginei que faria uma coisa dessas comigo. Não depois de a sua irmã ter saído de casa daquela maneira.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser expulsa de casa pelo homem que um dia chamei de pai por que estava grávida e minha mãe não fosse mover um dedo para confrontá-lo. O mais hipócrita de sua parte é que isso também aconteceu com você. Você nunca defendeu a mim. Você nunca defendeu a Charlie.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Eu não sei. Talvez me defender e evitado que eu fosse viver de favor a casa dos outros, por exemplo, ou que sua filha mais velha pudesse ligar pra casa nos finais de semana como qualquer outro adolescente que vai pra faculdade em outro estado.

- Você pode estar certa, mas eu não posso deixar de pensar, onde eu errei com você. E não foi só nisso, meu deus quando foi que vocês duas se desviaram do caminho?

- Você não errou comigo, eu sou assim. E sinta-se livre para me abandonar, assim como fez com a Charlotte por que dessa vez tenho com quem contar.

- Você está falando da Rachel?

- Sim, eu a amo e vou ficar com ela você querendo ou não. Você não tem mais nenhum direito sobre mim depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- E quanto a Beth?

-O que tem minha filha? – perguntou seca.

- Vai deixar a menina ser criada por eles? Sabe Quinn, Rachel nunca amará Beth como uma verdadeira mãe e Beth jamais poderá amá-la também. Elas não são uma família, você acha que Beth não vai perceber isso?

- Eu sei o quão difícil deve ser pra você entender, mas você precisa enfiar na sua cabeça que Rachel e eu nos amamos e planejamos passar a vida inteira juntas com Beth e qualquer outra criança que venha depois disso.

-Quinn, você acha que vocês vão ficar juntas? Engano seu, quando o colégio acabar ela vai sair dessa cidade e você vai ficar plantada aqui. É só uma questão de tempo até que você volte para casa como fez da ultima vez.

- Saia do meu quarto. Saia da minha vida. SAIA DAQUI!

E com essas palavras Judy saiu do quarto deixando uma Quinn no quarto de hospital.

- Quinn, eu posso entrar? – perguntou Charlotte batendo na porta.

- Pode. – respondeu Quinn com um tom bem mais ameno.

-Eu quero saber se está bem.

- Estou bem, você ouviu?

-Sim, eu ouvi. Você não deveria se agitar tanto.

- Eu tinha que falar o que estava entalado na minha garganta à muito tempo. Como você ficou sabendo que eu estava aqui?

- Santana ainda tinha o meu e-mail e quando vi a mensagem dela, não tive escolha a não ser vir até aqui para te ver. Eu precisava ver se estava bem.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

- Eu queria que nossos encontros não fossem tão carregados de emoção. Da ultima vez que nos vimos, eu sai do armário e agora... – Charlotte parou a sentença não sabia se deveria iniciar o assunto ou não.

- É irmãzinha, parece que nos somos bem mais parecidas do que você podia imaginar. – brincou Quinn.

- E ai quem é a sortuda?

- O nome dela é Rachel.

- Peraí? Rachel, aquela Rachel que você vivia falando que era irritante e que era metida a sabe tudo e rainha do drama?

- Essa mesma.

- Eu não acredito, eu sabia que aquela implicância toda não era de graça. Mas como eu não vi?Tava bem diante dos meus olhos – exclamou Charlie.

- Tinha muita coisa acontecendo, eu comecei a me senti diferente perto dela, e ela despertava coisas em mim que ninguém nunca despertou.

- Mas e aquele rapaz o Finn? Vocês não brigaram por causa dele ou coisa parecida?

- Ela queria ele, eu não queria deixa-la com ele e o estúpido me traiu com ela, foi ai que eu fiz a burrada de me envolver com o Puck.

- Ah, o tal de Puckerman, o pai do neném.

- O nome dela é Beth, fez um ano na semana passada.

- Você tem contato com ela? Pensei que tivesse dado a bebe para a adoção.

Quinn contou toda a historia sobre a morte de Shelby, a guarda de Beth, como se aproximou de Rachel, quando finalmente ficaram juntas e também da discussão com Russel.

- Caramba, você passou por muita coisa maninha, você é muito corajosa, eu queria ter tido a coragem que você teve para falar de peito aberto o que você disse pro Russel. – falou Charlie dando um aperto de leve na mão da irmã.

- Eu não tive escolha, ele queria tirar a Beth da Rachel e da família dela, eu nunca ia permitir isso. Só nos sabemos como é ter crescido naquela casa e eu nunca iria deixar minha filha ser criada por eles.

- Tenho orgulho da mulher que você se tornou Quinnie. E a Rachel, ela é especial né?

- Muito, eu nunca achei que pudesse ser tão feliz ao lado das duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo todo. Ela é alegre, contagiante, tem uma voz incrível, beija extremamente bem – Quinn estava com um brilho no olhar e as bochechas coradas. As irmãs Fabrays nunca conversavam sobre rapazes, falavam de alguma modelo ou atriz famosa, na época elas duas diziam que era para discutir como ela poderia ser mais perfeita ou que traço elas queriam nelas próprias, mas na verdade elas estavam admirando as curvas, o cabelo que caia sobre as costas, os aspectos físicos de outra mulher, mas nenhuma admitia isso em voz alta.

Dentre os e-mails trocados entre as irmãs, Charlie brincava e falava sobre como era conviver com Julie, sua namorada na época. As manias que Julie tinha de deixar a pasta de dente aberta depois de escovar os dentes. Ou deixar os recipientes de plásticos já vazios ainda dentro da geladeira.

- É o amor tá te fazendo bem. E eu aqui forever alone.

- Mas e a Julie? – perguntou Quinn.

- Ainda ficamos juntas um tempo, mas o tempo desgastou nosso amor de verão. – completou Charlotte com um meio sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sente não, nem eu sinto. A fase de solteira em pleno campus da Ucla já me redeu boas histórias.

- Você nunca muda. – Charlotte era notável no quesito simpatia, era extremamente amigável e daquelas pessoas que com apenas 5 minutos de conversa já ficava amiga de infância. Desinibida e bastante bem humorada.

- E você então? Eu acho que cada vez que eu te vejo descubro uma nova Quinn, mas sabe as transformações são positivas, elas podem nos dar asas como as borboletas. E você se tornou uma linda borboleta. – Não era a toa que Charlotte Fabray havia ganhado uma bolsa de literatura na UCLA, a jovem Fabray era muito habilidosa com as palavras. Se a 'vitima' escolhida não caísse na armadilha visual, vinha a conversa ao pé do ouvido e depois era só correr pro abraço.

Quinn e Charlie ainda conversaram bastante colocando o papo em dia, conversaram amenidades e ambas detestaram a gelatina de uva do hospital. Quinn pediu para Charlie lhe trazer uma de Limão, que mais tarde descobriu ser igualmente horrível à primeira opção. Quer dizer, como alguém consegue estragar uma gelatina?

Charlie voltava pelo corredor com o potinho com a gelatina verde em mãos, Avistou uma jovem de suéter com estampa de bichinho e meias três quartos. Rachel pediu que os seus amigos fossem embora e avisou que assim que obtivesse qualquer noticia mandaria uma mensagem de texto. Nem todos cederam de imediato, mas Santana ponderou que nesse momento quanto menos gente melhor, e como não tiveram nenhum argumento contrario, a trupe saiu do hospital Mercy Grace.

- Com licença – perguntou a jovem loira igualmente a toda geração Fabray. Charlotte Fabray aproximou-se da diva que aguardava encostada a parede do corredor agora vazio.

- Sim. – respondeu Rachel.

- Eu sou Charlotte Fabray, Charlie para os íntimos. – Falou erguendo a mão livre da gelatina para a morena. – Você deve ser Rachel, certo? - Rachel cumprimentou a cunhada.

- Em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Sou irmã de Quinn.

- irmã da Quinn? Eu nem se quer sabia que ela tinha uma irmã.

- Poucos sabem que Quinnie tem uma irmã, Quinn não é muito de contar sua vida pessoal por ai.

- Ela é bastante reservada.

- Nos conversamos um pouco e ela me falou de vocês.

- Falou?

– Eu sei o que vocês estão passando por que eu passei pela mesma situação à quase quatro anos atrás. Eu sei que não é fácil lidar com a minha mãe. Eu tinha acabado de terminar o colégio e fui aceita na UCLA (Universidade da Califórnia – Los Angeles), em que me inscrevi em segredo. Esperei até a confirmação de matricula e ter lugar para ir fora do campus, contei para os Fabrays que eu era homossexual e que daquele dia em diante ia viver com minha namorada e parti sem nem ao menos esperar alguma reação deles.

"Sabe por quê? Por que a opinião deles não me importava, eles não iriam mais ditar como viver minha vida. De longe eu presenciei o que minha irmã passou quando ficou grávida, eu não podia manter contato com ela por que Russel proibiu até que meu nome fosse mencionado naquela casa. Durante um tempo Quinn e eu nos falávamos por e-mails, mas depois as mensagens foram ficando cada vez mais raras até o dia em que não recebi mais nada."

- Eu não sabia, talvez se eu...

-Não se preocupe. Eu conheço minha irmã, ela é orgulhosa e não gosta de pedir ajuda à ninguém, uma terrível característica da família Fabray. Mas o jeito como seus olhinhos brilharam quando ela falou o seu nome foi o suficiente para saber que o que ela sente por você é muito forte e está bem longe de ser passageiro.

- Obrigada, Charlotte.

- Por favor, me chame de Charlie. Quando alguém me chame de Charlotte me vem no pensamento uma velha senhora rodeada por uma dúzia de gatos de estimação enquanto tricota uma colcha de lã para se aquecer no inverno.

- Ok. Charlie então, você venceu.

- Faz parte do charme, sabe?

- É possível, sim. – disse a diva corando.

- Vai dizer que a Quinnie usou o charme Fabray em você? – perguntou a jovem loira, não obtendo resposta resolveu brincar um pouquinho com a cunhada. –A minha irmãzinha... Não perde tempo, hein? – Rachel cora mais ainda. - E aí quer vê-la?

- Sim, eu quero.

As duas seguiram até o quarto em que Quinn se encontrava. Charlie pediu que Rachel ficasse do lado de fora da porta.

- Quinnie, eu consegui a gelatina de Limão.

- Cadê?

- Vem com uma entrega especial. – essa foi a deixa para Rachel aparecer. E assim que Quinn a viu o monitor cardíaco disparou e chamou a atenção das três pessoas no quarto.

- É maninha, você foi fisgada.

- Charlotte!

- Tudo bem, vou deixar vocês mais à vontade, qualquer coisa é só fazer sinal de fumaça. – disse saindo do quarto.

- Oie, como você está? – perguntou Rachel com a mão direita na lateral do rosto de Quinn.

- Bem melhor, agora que você está aqui.

- Então tem algo doendo?

- Sim, meus lábios, pode me dar um beijinho pra sarar? – pediu a loira líder de torcida. Rachel se inclinou de leve e depositou um selinho na namorada. – Acho que tenho dores também no pescoço. – Rachel mais uma vez obedeceu ao comando e beijou a curvatura do pescoço da garota de olhos castanhos. Outra vez o monitor cardíaco dispara e as duas começam a rir da situação.

Charlotte fala com Judy:

- Mãe?

- Charlotte, está tudo bem com a Quinn? – perguntou Judy preocupada e levemente culpada.

- Sim ela está ótima, perfeita freqüência cardíaca – Charlie riu da própria piada, Judy não entendeu o comentário repentino – Rachel está com ela e eu vim conversar com a senhora. – Desde que saíra de casa Charlotte não tinha tido contato com a mãe. Perguntava para Quinn nos e-mails, uma vez arriscou um telefonema, mas quem atendeu foi Russel.

- Eu fui uma mãe tão horrível assim?

- Não, pelo menos não quando Russel não estava por perto. – A Fabray mais nova decidiu que naquele momento ela deveria ser honesta - Você era jovem e criando duas filhas. Russel não lhe ajudava em nada.

- Como fui acabar assim com duas filhas...? – não terminou as ultimas palavras não conseguia sua voz está baixa como um fio. Era a primeira vez que pronunciava tal sentença sobre as filhas. E mesmo assim não conseguindo terminá-la.

- Acho que a palavra que está procurando é lésbicas. – Judy virou o rosto o que fez Charlie imaginar se a mulher iria tapar os ouvidos como uma criança de quatro anos. - Olha – falou Charlotte, Judy voltou o olhar em sua direção. – Não é algo que se pode mudar ou escolher ou reprimir. Acredite, eu lutei muito tempo contra mim mesma achando que havia algo de errado comigo. – Charlotte não queria a aprovação da mãe ou algo do tipo, ela queria que Judy entendesse o que a sua outra filha estava passando - E foi só quando eu aceitei quem eu realmente era foi quando eu fui realmente feliz. Quinn está feliz com Rachel, e sinceramente é só isso que me importa.

- Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre a sua... descoberta e vi que te perder por causa disso foi doloroso demais. Mas Quinn ainda tem tanto para aprender, tanto para viver, ela só está passando por uma fase.

- Mãe, você conhece a Quinn. Ela é do tipo que demora a se decidir, mas quando o faz, não muda de idéia. Você acha que é uma fase pra mim também?

- Eu não sei se eu pudesse...

- Se você pudesse nos mudar já teria feito. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. -Você mudaria o seu marido também? – Charlie foi capciosa na pergunta, apesar do relacionamento ter começado de forma torta visto que Judy engravidou antes do casamento,Russel foi seu primeiro e único amor, ela nunca havia vivido outra coisa senão aquela rotina em que o marido mandava e ela deveria apoiá-lo mesmo que não estivesse certo. Era assim o casamento de seus pais e esse era modelo a ser seguido.

- Se pudesse voltar a trás voltaria para a época em que vocês duas disputavam meu colo e eu trançava seus cabelos. Se não fosse por seu pai, vocês não estariam nesse mundo.

- Ele tem sua parcela de culpa sabe? Crescer com uma canalha como pai fez com que eu acreditasse que todos os homens eram daquele tipo. Minha analista disse que isso pode ter contribuído com a forma com que vejo a figura masculina na minha vida afetiva. – Charlie ia à analista desde que começou a as aulas quando entrou na Ucla. Ela não precisava contar todo seu histórico das sessões de terapia para a mãe, quando ela mesma não entendia nada sobre esse aspecto cientifico, então Charlotte tentou resumir brevemente.

- Charlie, Quinn vai voltar a ser aquela garota que ela era, do mesmo modo que voltou para o comando das lideres depois da gravidez.

- É impossível falar com a senhora.

- Você vai ver, cedo ou tarde, elas vão ceder a pressão desse rolo todo.

Charlie voltou para o quarto e se despediu da irmã, queria muito ver a sobrinha, mas tinha prova no dia seguinte e um vôo de 5 horas até chegar a Califórnia. Charlie também se despediu da cunhada e prometeu manter contato com as duas. Após a saída de Charlotte, Rachel e Quinn continuaram conversando e trocando algumas caricias.

- Está pronta para voltar pra casa? – perguntou a diva.

- Mas do que pronta, não agüento mais essa comida de hospital. – disse Quinn esboçando uma careta e tentava se levantar.

- Vai com calma Quinn. Você ainda tem que repousar, ordens do medico. – falou Rachel estendendo o braço para servir de apoio para a namorada.

- Mas eu já estou melhor, eu quero ir pra casa, para ver nossa menininha.

- Está certo, Aqui na sacola tem um muda de roupa para você trocar enquanto vou checar com papai se sua alta já está autorizada. – Disse Rachel entregando a sacola para Quinn.

**Rachel volta ao balcão das enfermarias em seu caminho estava Judy. A mulher de meia idade olhava fixamente para a pequena diva e Rachel devolvia o olhar com a mesma intensidade.**

**- Rachel, não é?- Rachel assentiu – Quero que se afaste da minha filha.**

**- Eu estarei ao lado dela até que ela mesma me diga o contrario.**

**- Olha o que minha filha está passando é só uma fase e quando ela cansar de bancar a rebelde, ela vai voltar pra casa.**

**- Eu não sei nem descrever o quanto eu sinto pela Quinn, e acredito que ela se sente da mesma maneira em relação a mim.**

**- Sabe? Beth vai saber que você não é nada dela. Vocês não são parecidas fisicamente, não tem nem um laço de sangue, acha que ela não vai estranhar serem tão diferentes? Ela nunca vai ser sua. – disparou Judy. Com essas palavras ela havia atingido um ponto vulnerável em Rachel e a diva deixou-se abater com o comentário. **

**- Olha aqui Judy, eu cresci sem saber qual dos meus pais é meu pai biológico, mas isso não me incomodou de maneira nenhuma, nem por isso deixei de amá-los menos. – Rachel não iria ouvir os comentários ácidos de Judy e ficar calada. - Quando chegar a hora, Beth vai saber que ela pode não ser minha filha biológica, mas sim minha filha de coração. **

**Rachel não agüentava mais discutir com a mulher no meio do corredor, a essa hora Quinn já deveria estar de perguntando o que havia acontecido.**

**- Passar bem. – disse e saiu a passos firmes a procura de Leroy.**

Quinn e Rachel saíram do hospital acompanhados por Leroy, que dirigia. Quinn prestou queixa conta o homem, depois de todo o pesadelo com Russel no caminho para casa eles pararam na delegacia para fazer a ocorrência. Mais tarde foi descoberto que Russel tinha pedidos de prisão preventiva por estelionato e também um por bigamia. Russel tinha outras famílias em Lima, uma no Texas e outra no Tenesse.

- Rachel, meu amor, porque está assim? – perguntou Quinn.

- Não é nada.

- Rachel eu sei que minha mãe falou umas besteiras pra você.

- Mas num ponto ela tem razão, eu não sou nada da Beth.

- Como assim você não é "nada"? Você é mãe, Beth é sua filha também, você sabe. Temos uma bebe juntas.

- Sua mãe está certa, Beth jamais poderá ser minha.

- Não escute o que aquela mulher tem pra dizer, Beth é sua filha. Ela é muito mais sua do que jamais será do Puck, ou do que jamais será minha!

- Você não acha que ela já não percebe? Que eu não sou nada dela? Nos somos tão diferentes.

- Isso não é verdade, ela te ama e para ela você é tão mãe quanto eu, talvez até mais. Você é a primeira pessoa que ela vê quando acorda pela manhã, você é a mãe que fica acordada até de madrugada se for preciso se ela não consegue dormir. Rachel você é mãe dela, ouviu bem? E eu não me importo com o que a Judy disse sobre nossa família, pois ninguém pode descrever o que temos. Por que não se pode descrever o amor.

- Eu te amo. – falou Rachel selando seus lábios.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto. – Quinn falou emocionada.

- Então, pronta para ir pra casa?

- Sim.

* * *

**N/a: E ai? O que vocês acham que vai rolar no ultimo capitulo? Algum pedido especial? Super bjos e um muitissimo obrigada à todos(as).**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/a: Espero que vocês gostem, mais explicações lá no final. Boa leitura a todos...**

* * *

Uma breve recordação do que aconteceu em:

***GLEE - A Herança de Rachel***

Quinn e Rachel estão juntas, assim como Santana e Brittany, Sam e Mercedes estão namorando. O clube do coral passou pelas seccionais e ganharam com facilidade. Quinn contou ao pai que era gay e foi parar no hospital. Judy sabendo disso rejeitou a filha e maltratou Rachel. Charlie irmã de Quinn veio assim que soube da noticia e amenizou um pouco a situação. Quinn saiu do hospital e foi para a casa dos Berry.

E foi isso eu você deveria se lembrar em

***GLEE - A Herança de Rachel***

* * *

Chegando a casa a primeira coisa que Quinn fez foi segurar Beth em seus braços e sentir o perfume de neném. Leroy e Hiram sorriram com a cena. Os dois homens já tinham conhecimento do relacionamento das duas e os dois também achavam Quinn uma garota bem inteligente, carinhosa com a Rachel e extremamente dedicada com Beth. Não se opuseram quando Rachel pediu que a namorada ficasse com eles, já que não tinha como Quinn voltar para a casa de Judy. A única condição era que Quinn ficaria no quarto de hospedes e a porta de Rachel deveria estar sempre aberta, assim como a de Quinn.

Durante as semanas que seguiram todos conseguiram ajustar melhor os horários de forma a ter sempre alguém presente com Beth. Rachel tinha suas aulas preparatórias de balé, atuação e canto. Quinn tinha treino das Cheerios, em que dividia a responsabilidade de ser capitã com Santana. Brittanny era a segunda em comando. Quinn ainda freqüentava as aulas avançadas em Química, Física e Cálculo.

A nova rotina montada por ninguém menos que Rachel Berry, com esquemas e diagramas muito bem elaborados e seguidos de uma explicação no Power Point foi feita, mas só foi seguida apenas por três dias, era impossível obedecer aos rígidos e cronometrados horários que a diva havia feito. Leroy trabalhava no hospital de manhã, Hiram que tinha o horário mais flexível ficava com a bebe até que uma das meninas chegasse a casa das suas atividades, Rosa também ficava com a neném quando um deles não podia, mas a arrumadeira não tinha muito tato com crianças.

Cronograma era apertado e a própria Beth fazia questão de atrapalhar, como num café da manhã em família que Beth pegou sua mini torrada com geléia e jogou em Leroy, o homem ficou com a barba mal feita cheia de geléia de uva e Rachel repreendeu com gentileza e maestria a artimanha da criança, mas não deixou de sorrir para a fisionomia do seu pai todo lambuzado.

Rachel saía de manhã com Quinn para irem a escola todos os dias. Depois do incidente no corredor com o Karofsky e Azimo, que se transferiram para a Carmel, o clima ficou muito mais ameno no quesito raspadinha. O clube do coral conseguiu passar pelas regionais e se classificaram. O que significava que eles iam para Nova York no final do semestre para a grande competição de corais.

Todos estavam pra lá de animados, Tina e Mike brincaram cogitando a idéia de fugir pra Vegas e fazer um casamento relâmpago. Mercedes e Sam que também estavam namorando já planejavam encontros românticos no Central Park. Puck e Lauren queriam ir a um show de luta livre ao vivo, Kurt e Blaine morreriam se fossem a Nova York sem passar pela Tiffany's.

Kurt se transferiu de volta ao Mckenly depois que Azimo e Karofsky foram embora, Blaine por sua vez ficou indeciso se continuava ou não na Dalton e por vários motivos, mas principalmente por Kurt ele resolveu pedir transferência para a escola lar dos Titãs.

Finn e Artie desenvolveram um vinculo que ninguém esperava e tudo por causa de um jogo de vídeo game. Os dois garotos superaram as perdas das ex-namoradas e surpreendentemente estavam curtindo a vida de solteiro. Volta e meia as novas lideres de torcida eram vistas com um deles.

Com isso o clube do coral agora contava com 14 integrantes e todos com um talento incrível, dessa vez eles estavam realmente confiantes de ganhar, eles chegariam como os azarões, mas sairiam de Ohio para ganhar as Nacionais. Iriam repetir a formula do sucesso das regionais na competição final escrevendo musicas originais para concorrer. Daí surgiu um problema, quem seriam os solistas, eles fariam um dueto ou uma musica de grupo, quem deveria liderar, e para fazer a harmonia com tantas vozes diferentes que se encaixaram de ultima hora? Era um trabalho que teria que ser bem feito e exigia uma dedicação igualmente de esforço tanto de Will quanto dos membros do New Directions.

Nesse meio tempo as inscrições para as universidades estavam abertas e a meninas escolhiam com carinho como seria seu futuro. Elas eram Junior no High School (Segundo ano do ensino Médio) e tinham pelo menos mais um ano pela frente antes de poderem ir a universidade. Mas se algum olheiro descobrisse Rachel em uma das competições ou se o projeto de Quinn despertasse o interesse do departamento de áudio e vídeo de uma das universidades elas poderiam embarcar mais cedo nessa fase da vida adulta.

O curso de artes cênicas era o sonho de Rachel desde que descobriu que ela poderia ser igual a sua atriz preferida e Quinn ainda titubeava entre os cursos de fotografia e cinema, essas eram suas paixões, mas ninguém sabia, pois ela manteve esse dentre outros segredos só para si. A loira e a morena também dependiam de um bom desempenho acadêmico para conseguir uma bolsa, os cursos eram muito caros. Julliard, Columbia, New York University, Brown, foram alguns nomes citados por elas, mas tudo ainda era incerto por que dependendo do resultado das nacionais tudo poderia mudar.

- Quinn, meu bem, você acha que eles vão se interessar por mim?

- Meu anjo, eu já te disse que eles seriam loucos se deixassem você escapar. Você é muito talentosa, qualquer universidade ficaria honrada em tê-la no corpo estudantil.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sem mais nem meio mais. Nunca duvide de você, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado te apoiando e se por um segundo você duvidar olhe para mim e eu vou mandar todo o meu amor e admiração através do meu olhar, como faço todos os dias. – falou olhando nas pupilas castanhas da judia.

- Eu te amo. Já te disse isso hoje? – perguntou Rachel.

- Não o suficiente – respondeu Quinn com um sorriso malicioso.

Rachel pendurou-se no pescoço da namorada e atacou-lhe os lábios com fervor. As mãos pálidas de Quinn acariciando a pele morena de Rachel por de baixo da camiseta de algodão. Rachel estava com as mãos entranhadas no cabelo loiro, tentando trazer Quinn para mais perto, eliminando um espaço que já não existia. O quadris da diva se encaixava nos da líder de torcida e Rachel se movimentava lentamente, o que deixava Quinn totalmente em êxtase mesmo com tantas camadas de roupa. Quinn desceu as mãos para acariciar a morena mais intimamente quando as duas ouviram passos. A política de porta aberta ainda era uma regra rígida e estava longe de ser substituída. As garotas se recompuseram e voltaram-se para os formulários das universidades. Leroy chegou ao quarto e bateu na porta que estava aberta como mandava a regra.

- Meninas, eu e Hiram vamos à um jantar com uns amigos e espero que não se incomodem de jantar sozinhas, tudo bem? – as duas assentiram. – sei que foi em cima da hora, mas parece ser importante e seu pai não queria ir sozinho, então... Juízo e o jantar está na geladeira, ah outra coisa, Beth estava um pouco enjoada e não quis a sopinha, se ela quiser jantar com vocês...

- Obrigada, pai, nos vamos ficar bem, essa não é a primeira vez que me deixam sozinha e Beth é uma criança tão calminha, e com Quinn aqui acho que não deve se preocupar...

- É exatamente por isso que me preocupo – resmungou o homem em um tom de voz baixo em baixo da soleira da porta.

- O que o senhor disse? – questionou Rachel.

- Nada, só se comportem, ok?

- Tchau pai.

- Tchau Berry2.

- Prefiro que me chame de Leroy, mas Berry2 também é legal. – disse ele com um sorriso. – E uma ultima vez juízo hein? - O homem desceu as escadas, pegou o paletó no pendurado no cabideiro próximo a porta. Finalmente pronto Leroy partiu junto com Hiram para o jantar, chegando ao restaurante, o homem moreno de traços fortes, mas harmoniosos tinha o semblante preocupado e estava tanto quanto distraído.

- Leroy, em que mundo você estava? – perguntou Hiram.

- Na terra mesmo, só que estava pensando lá em casa, será que elas vão ficar bem e se acontecer algo com Beth?

- Leroy, elas estão bem grandinhas e acho que as meninas são perfeitamente capazes de tomar conta de Beth por algumas horinhas. Além do que Quinn é mãe da pequenina e Rachel tem um instinto materno de uma leoa.

- Não é somente com isso que me preocupo, Hiram, e se elas aproveitarem que nos não estamos em casa e Quinn tira a virtude da minha estrelinha?

- Virtude? Acho que você quis dizer virgindade, prosseguindo, eu não acredito que nada dessa magnitude irá acontecer tão cedo. – falou deixando Leroy com um olhar intrigado.

Hiram por outro lado não se preocupara tanto com o fato de deixar as garotas sozinhas, pois ele tinha conversado sobre isso com Quinn.

[Flashback on]

_Estavam só os dois em casa por enquanto em casa, Rachel estava na aula de balé e Leroy no hospital. Hiram estava preparando a janta e Quinn pegando um suco e uma pêra para dar a Beth._

_- Quinn, querida, será que nos podemos conversar? – disse o homem._

_- Mas é claro. – respondeu a garota._

_- Eu e Leroy adoramos ter você conosco e Rachel está feliz como acho que nunca foi antes. – começou o homem. – Eu sei que vocês são jovens e os hormônios estão fervilhando e tudo mais – disse ele deixada a garota loira de bochechas coradas. – Eu queria pedir que espere um pouco mais, por que eu ainda vejo Rachel como minha estrela pequenininha em que eu segurava nos braços antes de colocá-la para dormir. Só nos dê algum tempo para nos acostumarmos com a idéia e deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, sem presa, vocês tem um futuro inteiro pela frente. _

_Quinn claramente ficou um pouco desconfortável pelo tema da conversa, mas entendia perfeitamente a razão de Hiram fazer um pedido desses a ela. _

_- Eu realmente não sei o que seria da minha vida se não fosse por sua filha, ela me salvou de tantas maneiras, ela é a razão pela qual eu quero um futuro melhor, por ela e pela minha filha, eu amo a Rachel como jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém. – Confessou Quinn. _

_- Eu observo a maneira como você a olha e era exatamente da mesma forma que eu olhava pro meu marido. Quinn, mesmo nesse pouco tempo, eu sinto como se você fosse minha filha também, você sabe que pode sempre contar conosco, não é mesmo?_

_- Muito obrigada mesmo, senhor Berry, eu nunca me senti em casa antes de vir pra cá, aqui eu sei que tenho um lar com amor, carinho e compreensão. _

_- Querida, quantas vezes nos lhe pedimos para parar com senhor Berry, pra cá, senhor Berry pra lá. Me chame de Hiram ou com o que estiver mais confortável, ok?_

_- Berry 1? – perguntou vacilante a líder de torcida._

_- Ta ai gostei, pelo menos eu sou o primeiro, gostei disso. Vem cá me dê um abraço. – disse ele com os braços abertos na direção da garota a sua frente. Quinn deu dois passos e abraçou o sogro, no começo foi diferente, mas ali nos braços de Hiram ela sentiu o conforto e carinho de um pai. Ela sentiu-se protegida e amada, ela se sentiu em casa._

[flashback off]

- Por que? – o homem ao volante perguntou curioso.

- Por que tive uma conversa muito interessante com Quinn a respeito. – simplesmente respondeu o outro.

Enquanto isso Rachel foi verificar se Beth estava bem, Quinn a acompanhou ao quarto da bebe. Com passos leves elas entraram e puderam ver que a garotinha dormia tranquilamente agarrada a um bichinho de pelúcia na forma de um urso polar. Quinn cobriu Beth com o lençol e apagou o abajur perto do berço.

Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn e a conduziu para fora, no corredor Rachel reiniciou o que foi interrompido pelo seu pai Leroy. Quinn estava imprensada contra a parede, o controle da situação era todo da morena que parecia querer fundir seu corpo com o de sua namorada, tamanha a força empregada por ela.

Quinn estava gostando daquela sensação, mas sabia que Rachel não tinha a melhor das intenções, especialmente por que elas quase não ficavam sozinhas e raras eram às vezes em que podiam ter uma sessão de amasso sem a interrupção de um de seus pais e de Beth que adorava atrapalhar. Vendo que tinha que cumprir seu acordo com Hiram, Quinn esquivou-se da diva.

- Acho melhor comermos alguma coisa, estou faminta. – declarou ela distanciando-se em direção a escada.

- Tudo bem, desde que eu escolha qual será a sobremesa – respondeu Rachel com um olhar sedutor, descendo ao lado da líder.

- Acho que estou mais pra salgados hoje. – disse a loira chegando a cozinha.

Rachel abriu a geladeira e viu que Rosa tinha deixado um stroganoff de soja, em razão de Hiram e Rachel ser vegetarianos. Quinn pegou os pratos e os colocou a mesa lado a lado. Rachel por sua vez esquentou o pirex no microondas e pegou os talheres enquanto Quinn pegava os copos. O jantar foi silencioso e Quinn evitava contato visual com a morena, por que sabia o que aqueles olhos seriam capazes de fazer se caísse na tentação de olhar nas Iris levemente cor de chocolate de Rachel Berry.

- Hora da sobremesa! – exclamou Rachel.

- Acho que vou lavar a louça. – respondeu a loira.

Rachel passou o jantar refletindo se havia feito algo de errado, será que Quinn não tinha gostado de suas caricias, será que Quinn não se sentia mais atraída por ela? Milhões de coisas se passaram na cabeça de morena, até que não agüentando mais pensar no assunto, ela decidiu questionar Quinn sobre seu comportamento.

- Quinn, eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou? – perguntou Rachel com um pesar embutido na voz.

- Meu amor, não você nunca poderia fazer algo de que eu não goste. Eu amo você e amo tudo que te envolve. – respondeu categórica olhando para a judia.

- Por que você está tão distante de mim?

- Mas eu estou aqui do seu lado, e não vou a lugar nenhum, nem mesmo que você me peça. – disse Quinn agarrando a morena pela cintura.

- Eu nunca pediria tal coisa, Fabray. O que eu quis dizer é por que fugiu de mim a noite toda?

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou a líder. Rachel apontou o dedo indicador para a namorada. – Eu? – continuou questionando. – Eu... – Quinn vacilou na tentativa de escolher as palavras. – Me perdoa, Hiram conversou comigo e...

- O que meu pai falou? – perguntou preocupada.

- Ele... – contar ou não contar? Era a questão na cabeça de Quinn. – Nós conversamos e ele me pediu que esperasse um pouco antes de...

- O que?

- Tornarmos nossa relação mais intima. – falou um pouco constrangida.

- Eu não acredito, meu pai, ele não tinha esse direito. Eu... – Rachel entendia as razões de Hiram ter falado com Quinn, pois ao contrario do que a maioria dos ex namorados de Rachel achavam, Hiram era o super protetor de Rachel, apesar de Leroy impor respeito e não dar abertura logo de inicio, Hiram era aquele que perguntava e falava caso precisasse. – Peraí, você concordou?

- Sim.

- Mas, Quinn por quê? Você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Rachel, eles estão me deixando morar com vocês, eles amam minha filha como se ela fosse sua e eu ainda estou namorando a filha deles, acho que ele tem todo o direito de me pedir qualquer coisa.

- Essa é uma decisão minha, e sua. Eu acho que... – Rachel sempre fora eloqüente e articulada com as palavras menos quando estava na presença de Quinn.

- Sim é uma decisão nossa, mas eu quero que você tenha a certeza, assim como eu tenho agora.

- Eu quero que você seja minha primeira. – falou a morena.

- Rachel, meu anjo, nada no mundo me traria mais felicidade do que ter você e me entregar a você de corpo e alma, já que meu coração a muito não me pertence, mas vamos esperar mais um tempinho.

- Quinn Fabray, o que não faço por você?

- Você me ama. – respondeu a loira.

- É verdade eu te amo.

- Eu te amo muito, tanto que nem sei como tanto amor cabe aqui dentro. – disse apontando para o coração. – Eu queria saber demonstrar isso.

- Você já me deu uma estrela, eu acho que eu é que estou em dívida com você.

- Você me deu tudo o que eu precisava só pelo fato de existir. – disse selando os lábios com carinho.

- Vem, vamos subir, eu quero dormir com você. – falou a judia pegando a mão da loira.

- Ok, vamos, mas é só pra dormir, viu?

No outro dia...

Eram pouco mais de quatro horas quando Quinn, Santana e Britanny terminaram mais um dos treinos das Cheerios, elas demoraram mais que o previsto para ensinar a coreografia para as outras lideres. As três estavam no vestiário se trocando para voltarem para casa.

- Deus me livre, a cada dia aquelas meninas ficam mais lerdas, não é possível, a coreografia era fácil e elas demoram quase uma tarde inteira para aprender? – disse Quinn batendo a porta do armário do vestiário.

- Q. a coreografia não é das mais fáceis e muitas das meninas são novatas e faz parte do nosso dever como capitãs ensiná-las. – constatou Brittany enquanto vestia uma camiseta limpa. – demorou um tempo até conseguirmos fazer um mortal para trás, vocês se lembram? E quando fizemos o helicóptero pela primeira vez, ficamos doloridas por quase uma semana, então peguem leve pessoal. - Santana e Quinn trocaram um olhar para ter certeza de que ouviram mesmo tais palavras da boca da dançarina. É claro que era dever delas ensinar e tudo mais, contudo não é essencial terem esforço e dedicação da outra parte também?

- Quinn você precisa chegar lá com a Berry. Seu mau humor está me matando. – falou Santana mudando o assunto.

- Santana, você pode, por favor, não tocar nesse assunto. – respondeu Quinn de mal humor. A líder de torcida já estava quase pronta, só faltava amarrar os cadarços do tênis para depois voltar pra casa.

- Mas, é sério Q. – falou Santana. – Você e a Rachel estão me dando até nojo de ver. E olha que isso vindo de mim, quer dizer alguma coisa.

- Sant, seja boazinha, se não... não vai ganhar nada hoje – falou Britt apontando para o par de seios abaixo da estampa de gatinho nas cores laranja e verde dando um contraste bonito ao visual de Brit.

- É S. seja boazinha – repetiu Quinn com ar brincalhão. Santana cutucou Quinn que ria da situação junto com Brit, a latina fingiu fazer um bico de descontentamento e a loira de olhos azuis, agarrou a namorada e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Quinn percebeu que sua presença ali era totalmente ignorada e foi embora. A garota refletiu um pouco sobre sua trajetória até ali, se não fossem pelos seus amigos não conseguiria continuar depois de ser expulsa de casa duas vezes. Era bom poder ter uma amizade como aquela que ela tinha com suas duas melhores amigas. Santana depois que se acertou com a loira de olhos azuis estava no céu e em um estado de benevolência incrível. Brittany sempre foi muito agradável e para ela conectar-se com a diva não foi difícil. As duas adoravam o programa So You Think You Can Dance assistiam todas as quartas-feiras na casa de Rachel. As quatro se divertiam durante horas, Rachel mostrava alguns passos para Brittany e vice-versa, Santana e Quinn brincavam e mantinham a bebe ocupada, toda quarta era um festa na casa dos Berry.

Preparativos para Nova York...

Com as nacionais se aproximando, crescia também o nervosismo do grupo. Eles só tinham uma musica composta para a apresentação de grupo, contudo o dueto ainda não tinha sido resolvido. As opções eram inúmeras. Rachel e Mercedes, Rachel e Finn, Rachel e Puck, Rachel e Kurt, Rachel e Blaine, Rachel e Santana, Rachel e Tina, Rachel e Artie e Rachel e Quinn. Todos concordavam que a diva deveria cantar o dueto, porem seu par não estava decidido. Rachel logicamente preferiria que fosse Quinn. Tempos atrás, a escolha obvia seria Finn, ou ainda num passado mais longínquo faria um solo sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Blaine desde que se transferira para o New directions sentiu a mudança, afinal no Warblers Blaine era solista principal e tinha grande peso nas decisões da lista de musicas do grupo. Já no ND ele era mais um membro do coral e as decisões finais cabiam ao Will Schuester. Pelo lado amoroso, Blaine nunca se sentira tão bem, Kurt e ele se viam quase 24 horas por dia e não se cansavam um do outro. E mesmo com tantos concorrentes para fazer o dueto com Rachel, mesmo um deles sendo seu namorado, Blaine tinha a esperança de levar a melhor e fazer o dueto com a morena. Afinal eles eram os melhores cantores e se o que o ex-warbler estivesse pensando se realizasse, eles ganhariam a competição fácil.

- Bom, acho que todos sabem o motivo dessa reunião. – Will começou a falar.

- Claro, para anunciar que eu e Rachel vamos fazer o dueto principal. – respondeu Brittany. – nos somos as melhores cantoras aqui. Lógico que ela é a segunda depois de mim é claro.

- É sobre isso que quero falar com vocês, não haverá mais um dueto. – o professor falou e todos os alunos, mesmo aqueles que não estavam prestando atenção como Artie que jogava no seu Ipod, pararam para ouvir.

- Não acredito, pela primeira vez eu concordo com você cara. – falou Puck.

- Mas então o que vai ser? – perguntou Mercedes que estava abraçada com Sam que se sentava ao seu lado.

- Faremos duas musicas de grupo, não acho certo excluir ninguém, e como minha constelação aumentou. Eu acho certo deixarem todos ter seu momento. – disse solicito.

- Mas isso é arriscado. – falou Rachel pela primeira vez. – Nos já vamos fazer músicas inéditas e ainda fazer duas musica de grupo? Eu veementemente discordo. Nós trabalhamos muito duro para chegar a Nova York e fazer feio, só temos uma musica escrita e a viagem é em 3 dias. Se apressar e mudar a apresentação só dá certo nas seccionais, mas não em uma competição como essa. Vocês têm noção do quanto isso é importante? – disparou como uma metralhadora sem fazer nenhuma pausa, no melhor estilo Rachel Berry.

- Calma, amor. – falou Quinn querendo tranqüilizar a namorada. – Senhor Schue eu acho que a Rachel está certa, como vamos escrever uma musica em três dias?

- Por que vocês acham que eu convoquei vocês fora do horário de aula? Nós vamos começar aqui e agora.

- Senhor Schue, será que não podíamos usar My headband? Eu estou cansada do treino das Cheerios e quero ir para casa. – declarou Brit.

- Tudo bem já está ficando tarde, mas amanhã quero vocês aqui para começar bem cedo. Vocês estão liberados por hoje.

***Glee – A Herança de Rachel***

* * *

Eles estavam lado a lado emparelhados com os outros grupos esperando o resultado que era colocado numa placa no próprio palco do auditório. Faltavam cinco minutos, o tempo nunca correra tão devagar. Quando uma dupla de juízes veio colocar a placa, os membros do New directions estagnaram no lugar, muitos não ousaram se quer respirar e a tensão era palpável. Senhor Schuester se ofereceu para ver o resultado primeiro. Quando se virou para encarar o rosto dos seus 14 alunos ele percebeu que todos esperavam uma resposta dele. Will fez um negativo com a cabeça e mostrou um cinco com a mão direita.

O que ele não esperava aconteceu, invés de estarem chateados eles comemoravam uns com os outros e Will respirou aliviado. Eles tinham chegado perto, mas não o bastante. E os seus garotos do glee club haviam aprendido pelo menos uma lição que vinha tentando passar desde que assumiu o clube do coral. Vencer não é tudo. O grupo dos New Directions tinha conseguido o 5º lugar no campeonato nacional de corais, um grupo de alunos de uma escola pequena em Lima não tinha vencido, mas comemoravam como se tivessem. Will parabenizou os alunos pela classificação e chamou todos para uma festa da pizza em comemoração. O que ele não sabia era que os membros do ND, já tinham seus próprios planos. Will se despediu brevemente dos alunos e foi pedir a pizza para comemorarem. Os alunos estavam espalhados e conversavam sobre outros assuntos. Rachel estava parada em baixo do palco, observando os assentos agora vazios do auditório.

- Senhorita, Rachel Berry? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim, sou eu. –respondeu a garota.

- Quero parabenizá-la pela incrível apresentação. Você com absoluta certeza brilharam lá em cima. – disse apontando para o palco.

- Me desculpe, mas quem o senhor disse que era?

- Perdoe-me eu não disse. Thomas Mchale, consultor e olheiro de Julliard. – foi só o homem pronunciar o nome Julliard, que os olhos já expressivos de Rachel triplicaram de tamanho e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. – a senhorita teria um tempo para conversarmos sobre seu futuro?

Do outro lado do grande palco onde se sucederam as apresentações Quinn observava Rachel conversar com o homem de terno. Se Quinn pudesse ver a aura da diva, ela veria uma cor cintilante entorno do pequeno corpo da morena. Ali a poucos metros dela, Rachel estava vivendo o que sempre sonhou, Quinn sabia que ela conseguiria, não era uma questão de talento, mas quando essa pedra preciosa de lima seria descoberta.

Após o homem dar um cartão para a judia, Rachel girou em seus calcanhares e foi em direção a Quinn. Rachel acelerou no meio do caminho e jogou-se num baque surdo no corpo da líder de torcida.

- Eu consegui Quinn. Eu consegui. – falou a morena.

- Eu sabia, Rach. – respondeu nos cabelos da diva.

- Aquele era um olheiro de Julliard, ele disse que vem me observando desde as regionais e nos conversamos um pouco e ele disse que eu era exatamente o perfil que eles procuravam para a universidade.

- Eu não falei, você não tinha razão em duvidar de você.

- Eu sei que sou talentosa, eu sempre soube disso, mas é que fiquei com medo de ninguém me notar fora de Ohio.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, acredite em mim, não tem como alguém não notá-la, você é linda, talentosa, educada e minha.

- Eu sou sua? – perguntou Rachel. Quinn confirmou com a cabeça. – Pois saiba que eu não sou um objeto Fabray para que você me possua, eu não vou tolerar tamanho Neandertalismo de sua parte com relação a minha pessoa.

- Neandertal, Rach? Sério? Ok eu não quis dizer que eu era sua dona, mas que você era minha escolhida.

- Bem melhor assim Fabray. – respondeu a morena. – E me desculpe por te chamar de mulher das cavernas. – pediu Rachel.

- Uga-buga.

- Quinn Fabray. Minha mulher das cavernas. – disse a diva sorrindo.

Contrariando as expectativas de Will só apareceram para a festa da pizza, Finn e Artie, por coincidência ou não eles eram os únicos que não tinham acompanhantes. Will sabia dos casais do glee club e quando foi separar os alunos tomou o Maximo de cuidado para que nenhum dos meninos ou meninas ficasse com seus respectivos namorados. Sendo assim, os quartos estavam arrumados na seguinte ordem: Blaine e Mike, Sam e Puck, Finn e Artie, Rachel e Mercedes, Quinn e Kurt, Santana e Tina, Lauren e Brittany. Mas hoje as coisas estariam totalmente fora de ordem. Um burburinho se fez no corredor ocupado pelo New Directions, portas se abrindo e gente passando de fininho se esgueirando para entrar clandestinamente nos quartos. Ao final de tudo, a reorganização ficou: Blaine e Kurt, Sam e Mercedes, Mike e Tina, Santana e Brittany, Puck e Lauren e por ultimo Quinn e Rachel.

No quarto 3201...

Rachel trilhou o caminho do pescoço de Quinn, do ombro até a curva do maxilar da loira. Um pequeno gemido se fez na boca da líder de torcida, Rachel tomou aquilo como um incentivo e continuou a provar mais de Quinn. Rachel imprensava a sua coxa na coxa da loira, Quinn já estava excitada.

Quinn tirou a blusa da morena e o colar de contas ficou sobre o sutiã de renda vermelho ocasionalmente escolhido para a ocasião, Quinn atacou o dorso de Rachel e massageou o seio da morena que com satisfação deu uma leve mordida no lobo de sua orelha.

A disputa estava injusta, Rachel aproveitou a vantagem de sua posição e desabotôo o vestido que Quinn estava usando. Depois de despir o vestido que desceu lentamente pelas pernas firmes da loira com olhos de avelã, Rachel viu o conjunto azul de lingerie que Quinn usando, a morena levou a língua umedecendo os lábios com a visão do corpo de sua namorada na sua frente.

Rachel percorreu as mãos entorno dos ombros da loira e parou nas mãos da outra garota. Olhos nos olhos, com as mãos conectadas elas foram em direção a cama. Deitaram-se lentamente, uma mudança daquele desespero de alguns segundo antes, Rachel terminou de despir-se e Quinn fez o mesmo. De frente um para outra em sua forma mais intima, mais transparente, mais vulnerável. Quinn pegou o pulso de Rachel e levou a seu coração. Ele estava batendo rápido assim como o de Rachel que fez o mesmo e pegou a mão delicada e colocou sobre o seu próprio coração. Gesto que trouxe na lembrança para as duas da declaração de Quinn e o inicio do afeto entre elas.

Nada no mundo interessava, tendo as estrelas e a lua como testemunhas elas iriam celebrar o amor, a união de suas almas. Embriagadas pelo amor elas experimentariam juntas sensações novas, Rachel não poderia ter mais certeza no mundo de que ela pertencia ali e agora com o amor de sua vida.

Esquadrinhando cada parte de Rachel, Quinn beijava, provava e massageava cada centímetro da diva do interior de suas coxas até o ponto central de prazer. A morena ansiava por mais ela queria sentir Quinn mais perto. Ela queria sentir Quinn dentro dela. Quinn deu cabo a exploração ao corpo moreno e subiu reconectando os lábios dela nos seus. Com um aceno mudo Rachel indicou que estava preparada. Quinn foi gentil e delicada o tanto que poderia ser. No inicio a morena se sentiu um pouquinho desconfortável, mas a sensação logo foi preenchida por outra muito melhor, os movimentos de vai e vem Quinn realizavam foram tomando um ritmo mais intenso e Rachel agarrou os lençóis com as pontas dos dedos e um prazer indescritível tomou conta do seu ser. Rachel nunca se sentiu tão viva, tão completa, em êxtase.

Trocando um pouco os papeis, Rachel queria proporcionar a Quinn o mesmo que havia sentido. A linha do pescoço da líder era o ponto fraco de Quinn, sabendo disso Rachel começou por um ponto especifico na nuca perto da orelha e Quinn deixou escapar de sua garganta um gemido que excitou a diva a continuar. Rachel mordiscou o ombro da loira e beijou o seio esquerdo, Quinn fechou os olhos se entregando aos outros sentidos.

Rachel desceu pelo abdômen da loira ela foi deixando um rastro de fogo sobre a pele alva de Quinn. Quinn estremeceu com a visão de Rachel provando dela, era lindo, prazeroso, uma sensação como nenhuma outra. A loira buscou Rachel e beijou-lhe os lábios, Rachel concentrou suas mãos em Quinn, que gemeu o nome da morena quando a garota percorria o caminho de seu colo e deixando marcas avermelhadas. Quinn com as costas arqueadas movimentava-se contra as investidas da diva. Chegou ao ápice olhando nos olhos expressivos levemente cor de chocolate e, transbordando felicidade beijou os lábios da diva. De testas coladas, de frente uma a outra elas sorriam.

* * *

**N/a: Ok, esse foi o capitulo mais dificil de escrever até agora mas também é o maior, sei que demorou um século para poder terminar a agradecer de coração a todos e todas que leram a minha primeira fic. E tambem pelos reviews que vocês escreveram, mesmo que eu não tenha respondido por um ou outro motivo. **  
**Galera, como eu já tinha comentado antes, vamos ter uma continuação sim e já tenho os dois primeiros capitulos prontos. Um Super hiper mega bjo a todas, Amanda**


End file.
